A New Beginning
by Najam
Summary: The story is POST-DH Harry Potter and covers the first summer after the Battle of Hogwarts. I will keep it cannon compliant as much as possible. The story will contain some adventure as the story progresses. Thanks for reading. BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. A New Day

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. **

**Author's Note (A/N): The succeeding chapters will get considerably longer as the story evolves. Any sexual content will be marked beforehand, if you prefer not to read them. I will appreciate reviews, even if it is a critique. Thank you.

* * *

**

**A NEW DAY

* * *

**

Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged out of the Head's office. As soon as they stepped off the spiral staircase, they were spotted by Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry!" called out the Professor. "What were you doing in my office?"

Harry was taken aback by the sudden voice in the stillness of the corridor but eventually realizing who it was, answered, "Sorry, Professor. We just had to get some advice from Professor Dumbledore's portrait. I assume you must be the new Headmistress of the school - again?"

"Yes Mr. Potter but I would like an explanation of some sort now as you must have realized. But it looks like all of you are really tired. So if you would like to meet me after some rest…" the Headmistress remarked.

"Thank You Professor. We will come and find you soon after we get some sleep. We have been awake for more than twenty-four hours." Harry agreed and then looked towards Ron and Hermione, who were barely standing but still holding each other's hands. He was about to turn away and walk towards Gryffindor tower, when Hermione spoke up and asked the Professor if they would require any password.

"Yes Miss Granger. The password is 'Harry Potter'." Professor McGonagall said while smiling at Harry.

He immediately turned around and looked at the Professor in confusion.

"You will have to get used to being in the spotlight Harry. And I would also prefer if you called me Minerva." Said Professor McGonagall with such tenderness in her eyes that all Harry could do was nod back.

"Now I would say Goodnight but as the sun is still out, I would suggest you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger make haste and get some well deserved rest and I will inform your close family and friends of your location."

As soon as Professor McGonagall -No 'Minerva' turned around and walked up to her office Harry looked at the other two.

Ron's mouth was still hanging open but then he smirked and commented, "Wow mate! I never thought I would ever see that happen but then again this is another day in the life of the Boy-Who-Lived-Again".

Before Harry could reply, Hermione tiredly smacked Ron on the arm.

"Come on…we might as well clean up and rest. Maybe Kreacher can bring something for us to eat." Hermione said.

"You two should also remember, we have to take care of something else tomorrow as well." added Harry and both Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

As they walked through the rubble and blood-stained castle, he could see both Ron and Hermione still holding hands. He once again felt that familiar yearning to feel Ginny with his hands once again, the touch of her lips on his, the flowery scent, that hard blazing look in her eyes………

The one she was giving him right now.

* * *

**A/N: Please keep on reading and review. I know the chapter was too short. They will get considerably longer by chapter 6. Thank you.**


	2. Ginny

**GINNY**

* * *

A couple of hours earlier Ginny was sitting with her mother and trying not to think. But try as she might she could not stop from seeing flashes. Flashes of so many people lying on the floor of the Great hall, bodies lying on the grounds of Hogwarts…Percy carrying Fred's limp body with the help of Lee Jordan, her mother's heart-wrenching scream still ringing in her ears, her father crying and trying to console her mother, Bill and Fleur holding and supporting each other, and George standing besides Fred's body all alone with haunted eyes. A few tears escaped her eyes again as she tried to hold them back but above all else, she couldn't stop seeing the face of the raven haired boy – no man- lying on the grass still without any life. It was as if her world had come crashing down when she had seen Harry's lifeless body. Then a few moments later he was alive and whole, and the darkness which had surrounded her had went with the first sign of light which had shown through the windows of the Great Hall as Harry had defeated Voldemort.

She finally looked around her. Bill and Fleur were sitting across the table from her, while Charlie and Percy were with George who was still holding a vigil over Fred's body some distance away. But she could not see Harry anywhere. Anger and hurt tried to raise their ugly heads within her but she pushed them back down, instead settling for wistfulness.

"Did Harry even care about her anymore?" she thought to herself. Of course he did, she saw that last night in the room of requirements….but did he miss her like she missed him.

"Do you want to go find him?" said Mrs. Weasley, shaking her daughter out of her reverie.

"Find who mum?" asked Ginny after finally taking her eyes away from where Harry was sitting with Luna a while ago.

"You very well know, whom I speak of Ginny. I don't know what happened between the two of you but I have not missed either you or him, looking at each other with such longing." replied Mrs. Weasley

"We dated for a few months in the end last year but Harry broke it off at Professor Dumbledore funeral." When she saw the anxious look on her mum's face, she hurriedly added, "It wasn't like that mum. You know how he is….he….just wanted to protect me." Then Ginny went silent looking pensive.

"Well I am sure he still likes you." Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny

Ginny knew that wasn't the only reason she was troubled – no – insecurity had not been an issue with her for a long time like it was for other girls her age.

"That is not why mum. But why are we talking about my love life right now, we have other things on our minds. We need to get some rest and I need to be with you."

Just then Professor McGonagall walked towards them and said, "Good afternoon Molly, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Miss Weasley. We have started to move the rubble and clean the school up. Your son, Miss Granger and Harry have all gone up towards the Gryffindor tower to get some rest."

"Thank You Minerva. I will tell Arthur when he gets back from the ministry with Kingsley and Percy." Molly assured her.

"I will let you to it then." With that Professor McGonagall walked towards the other Professors Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout.

"You know, what you have to do Ginny. Come on Bill, Fleur we will let the others know and then go up to the Gryffindor tower, ourselves." Molly advised as she stood up and along with Bill and Fleur walked towards Charlie and George.

Ginny looked towards where Neville was sitting with his grandmother, still surrounded by admirers. Just then she turned around and came face to face with Luna Lovegood.

"I will let Neville know where everyone is, you go ahead." Luna said in a sing-song voice.

Ginny hastily thanked and hugged Luna, before going through the entrance hall, up the stair towards Gryffindor tower.

****


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

* * *

There she was, her hair matted in several place with dried dirt as well as some blood. Her face and clothes covered with grime here and there. But to Harry she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He stopped still, almost getting knocked to the floor by Ron and Hermione, who were behind him now towards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron spoke first," Hey Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry saw Hermione elbow Ron in the ribs and whisper something in his ear, he didn't care about what. He started to move towards her, bleary-eyed and tired but determined.

"Hey Ginny…I am sorry…about everything." He finally spoke after catching up to her.

"Why?" Ginny asked knowing he would understand.

"That will take some time to answer. Why don't we go inside and find some place more comfortable."

Then he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. He could still smell her flowery scent and she let out a contended sigh after hugging him fiercely, trying to make sure he was not a dream.

They were both woken up form their deep trance by a loud clearing of someone's throat.

"Well we might want to go in now." Ron said.

Harry turned around still holding Ginny's hand, towards Ron and Hermione and said, "Hermione, why don't you and Ginny go ahead. We will be right behind you." Hermione nodded and let go of Ron and started walking past Ginny, while Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and then let go of it. At the same time she turned around after giving Harry one last look and walked away.

Ron started to walk towards the portrait of the lady when Harry stopped him midway with a squeeze of his shoulder. When he heard both Ginny and Hermione had made into the common room after giving the password, he asked Ron, "You did hear me say 'we' right?"

"What is it Harry, can't I be a brother to my own sister? You are my best mate but she is still my sister."

"Then can I ask you, what your intentions for Hermione are, Ron?"

Ron opened his mouth and then shut it and then opened it again. This just made Harry start to laugh in his sleep deprived state.

"What is so bloody funny?" asked an annoyed Ron.

"Relax mate!" Harry responded trying to catch his breath.

Then he added seriously, "I know how you feel about Hermione but you have to realize I have had the same feelings for Ginny for a while now."

"That what scares me Harry. You left her and she was heartbroken and now you are here. What if you leave again? She will be more than heartbroken after that. I am caught in the middle of my best mate and little sister."

"I understand that, and you should know as well as I do that I would never leave her ever again…." Harry paused, "I love her." Those three words rolled of Harry's tongue, surprising Harry as much as Ron.

"Blimey! Harry did you just say that." replied Ron after getting over his shock.

Harry looked lost in thought for a few moments, and then replied, "Yes Ron even if she doesn't feel anything for me anymore, I will probably say that to her soon."

Harry sighed, "So are you fine with me and Ginny getting back together. She is the only thing that has truly made me really happy Ron; you have to understand that, even if we cannot succeed in getting back to that same place we were in sixth year. I will never leave her all alone like that ever again."

"Ok mate!" Ron said holding his hands up. "I will let you two be and let you take care of each other."

"Thanks Ron." Replied Harry

"You do remember she has six…" Ron shook his head, "No, five more brothers you have to deal with."

Harry laughed, "Don't remind me. But seriously, you were the one that mattered; after all you have always been like a brother to me."

Harry then hugged a surprised but pleased Ron and they went off together towards the Fat lady.

"Password?" asked a smiling fat lady of the pair.

While Harry mumbled some inaudible and incoherent choice of words; Ron answered smirking at his friend, "Harry Potter."

***


	4. Comfort

**Comfort**

* * *

As Harry walked in through the portrait hole, he saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on a couple of comfy chairs around the fire in the common room. It seemed like some of the house elves had cleaned this tower a bit since the battle ended, even though there were still debris left around. He and Ron went and sat on some other chairs nearby.

"Kreacher!" called out Harry, startling the people in the common room.

Crack!

"Master, you called?" replied the bowing house-elf.

"How are you doing, Kreacher?" asked Harry, earning a smile from Hermione and confused look from Ginny.

"I am doing much better now, Master." said Kreacher, going into a deep bow once again; "Do you require any assistance Master?"

"Could you please bring me and my friends some fresh change of clothes and something to eat, while we go get refreshed?"

"Yes Master." Kreacher bowed once again and left with a crack.

As he stood up once more and walked towards the 7th Year dormitories he said to his friends around him, "You guys should go ahead and get a shower and clean up. I am sure Kreacher will bring you a fresh pair of clothes to your dorms. When you get dressed, we will all meet down here before we get some rest."

With that Harry walked up towards the beckoning of water on his body and noticed that all three of the others were doing the same.

As he got out of his dirty robes and felt the cold water pouring over his stiff and tired body, he began to relax, trying to process all the events of the past few days. He could feel all the bruises inflicted on him in the past few days. The angry mark of the killing curse on his chest was still there but was slowly starting to fade into a line shaped scar just near his heart.

Pop!

As out of nowhere, a bottle of dittany appeared near where he was standing. Though startled, he realized that Kreacher might have had something extra picked out with his clothes. He smiled to himself, remembering how Kreacher had changed over the past year. He applied some essence of dittany on his various bruises and burns and after a while rinsed himself and got out of the shower. There was a fresh set of pajamas and clean robes on the four-poster bed. He changed into his pajamas and called for Kreacher once more.

"Master there is a platter of sandwiches downstairs in the common room and all your friends have been supplied with new clothes." croaked Kreacher after bowing to his Master once more.

"Thank you Kreacher you have been a big help. Now I would like to know what happened after we left Grimmauld Place and didn't come back?" asked Harry

"When Master Harry did not return, and Ministry people showed up in Master's house, Kreacher understood Master would not return. Kreacher hid in the attic while those people ransacked the place. When they left, Kreacher cleaned up the place as best as he could and came to Hogwarts, as Master had not told him to return here and continue with his duties at Hogwarts." replied Kreacher while looking up at Harry anxiously.

Harry sensing the little house-elf's worry consoled him, "You did good Kreacher and I am very proud of the way you fought against the death eaters at last night's battle…."

"…Were any house elves hurt or injured?" inquired Harry after a pause.

"Thank you Master" Kreacher said, bowing once again to his noble Master. "A few injuries Master, but Madam Pomfrey has taken care of them. Would the Master require anything else of Kreacher?"

Harry thought for a moment and then replied, "Yes Kreacher. I would like you to go and see if Ron, Hermione or Ginny require anything else. Then when you are done with them, go to….. Bill Weasley and let him know where we are and will be trying to get some rest. If Mrs. Weasley seems able to talk to you; ask her if she needs anything and assist them in any way possible. When you are finished with them you can go offer your service to Headmistress McGonagall in helping her tend to her duties to Hogwarts and its inhabitants for now. I will call you for again if I need anything else but I will let you know when I leave Hogwarts. Thank you again Kreacher and please call me Harry if you can."

"Understood… Master Harry." With that Kreacher bowed once again and disappeared with a crack.

Harry let out a sigh, checked his battered old watch, which showed 3 o' clock in the afternoon and then walked down to the common room to meet up with others.

"Thanks Harry." Said Ron and Hermione when they saw him come downstairs

While Harry eyed Ginny warily, he replied, "No problem" to the pair and walked towards her.

"Hey Ginny, can we talk later? We have had no sleep for more than twenty-four hours, I would be in better state for an explanation after some rest."

Ginny clung on to Harry while he talked to her in a whisper and ate some sandwiches with his friends. Then she finally looked up into his brilliant green eyes and let go of him after saying, "Only if I go up with you to your dorms."

Harry was surprised at this request and looked towards Ron who just shrugged. He once more, gazed into her chocolate-brown eyes and then nodded his assent.

"Alright, let's get some rest guys. I am really tired."

With that the trio walked up to the boys dormitories and slept through the day, Hermione in Ron's bed with him.

"When did that happen?" Ginny asked Harry, pointing to Ron and Hermione in the bed across the room.

"Last night. In the middle of the battle; if you can believe that." Harry told her sleepily, taking of his glasses and putting two of his wands in his pouch and keeping his Holly wand beside his pillow.

He then gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead and said, "Thanks Ginny."

A shiver went through Ginny's body but soon Harry was asleep. She conjured a chair and sat beside his bed, watching over him.

***


	5. A Night to Remember

**A Night to Remember**

* * *

It was almost nine in the night, when someone came into the dorms and startled Ginny awake, from where she was drowsing on and off on her chair. She raised her wand right away at the door and saw her mum stop and then starting to walk towards her. Her Mum glanced at Ron and Hermione and then at Harry. Then she signaled to Ginny to follow her out.

Ginny who still had her wand raised nodded and move after her outside the doors to the rooms, into the corridor leading to the stairs.

When she got outside, she hugged her mum and asked, "Where is everyone mum?"

"Your father arrived a few hours ago back from the ministry, rest of your brothers, as well as Fleur have all gone to sleep except Percy and George, who are still taking care of…." Mrs. Weasley cracked a sob and then continued, "…Fred."

Ginny hugged her mum again while a few of their tears escaped.

"Did you know Harry sent Kreacher to help us?" asked Molly.

"No mum. But it wouldn't surprise me now, since they did talk for a while before he went to sleep. Are Percy and George going to come here to sleep?" Ginny asked her mum, who shook her head.

"They will stay there; they have conjured a bunked bed, where they can rest for a while. We are all going to need our rest now…for the upcoming…events." replied Mrs. Weasley with a few sobs in between.

Ginny consoled her mum and then asked her, "Can I sleep in Harry's bed mum?"

This question surprised Molly as much as the shout she heard from within the room she had just left.

"Not you too Ginny!" cried out Harry in his sleep.

Both Ginny and Molly turned around and rushed through the open door into the room. Ron had woken up by now and was walking towards Harry's bed.

"He has been mumbling in his sleep." Ginny told her mum after reaching there before anyone else, "It is ok Harry…I am right here." Ginny calmed Harry with a few words, cracked by a few sobs while she gently ran her hand through his long black hair.

By this time Hermione had woken up too and was standing just behind Ron.

"He was bound to have nightmares. At least they cannot be real this time, not that what we went through wasn't a nightmare in itself." said Hermione.

"He will be fine. At least Ginny can reach him somehow and calm him down again." replied Ron.

Molly turned around and looked directly into her son's blue eyes and saw a man much older than he was.

Harry than mumbled, "Why Fred…mum, dad…Dumble...dore…."

Ginny put her hand on Harry's forehead and gently massaged his scalp, stroke after stroke, "I am here Harry, sleep now."

Molly looked at her daughter and saw the love and care she showed with Harry, who she had long accepted as another one of her sons; "You can sleep here Ginevra, I will come and wake you all up in the morning, if you all are still not awake." With that Mrs. Weasley turned around and left the room, leaving a shocked but pleased Ginny.

"Well that settles it, let's get some rest." called out Ron.

Ginny got into bed after getting a change of clothes, and said, "Thanks Ron" and settled herself beside Harry and fell asleep shortly afterwards, feeling fully content in a long time.

...

Seven hours later Harry woke up sleepily to a familiar flowery scent and stretched to find another body in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and realized it was Ginny. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and said, "I could get used to waking up like that."

"I am sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to wake you up but you looked so beautiful that I couldn't resist" replied Harry.

Then as his brain caught up with him, Harry realized that he was sleeping with Ginny in the same bed, in Gryffindor tower of Hogwarts. "Ginny! What are we doing? What if Ron or worse your mum walked on us in this state?" Harry urgently whispered.

"Relax Harry! Ron is right across in the other bed across the room with Hermione and mum already knows about us and this…" Ginny answered in a hushed tone waving her arm around them.

Harry finally relaxed and then looked at Ginny and asked, "Are you still sleepy?"

"Not much. Why? Don't you want to be in the same bed with me?" Ginny murmured in reply.

Harry let out a little laugh and pulled Ginny towards him and said, "No. That was a wonderful surprise Ginny but I was thinking we could take a walk on the grounds and it will be morning soon."

Wearily getting up from the bed and Harry's warm embrace, Ginny replied, "Ok then, we should get dressed."

Harry followed her and changed into the robes Kreacher had brought last night, while Ginny put on a dress in the bathroom. He looked for a piece of parchment and quill in his rucksack and scribbled down a note for Ron and Hermione and left it on the side table underneath Ron's borrowed wand.

Just then Ginny walked in and held out her hand, which he grasped and they left the dorm room into the Gryffindor common room and on towards the castle grounds through the portrait hole.

***


	6. Enlightenment

**Enlightenment

* * *

**

As they both walked hand in hand, Harry was reminded of the first time they started going out. "Maybe that is why it felt right, that they would take a new step towards their future in a similar way." Harry thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to him, Ginny's own thoughts had let her to the same conclusion, though she hadn't liked missing that shared brilliant kiss. Ginny smiled to herself as they kept walking through the silence of the battered halls of Hogwarts.

"So who asked you out while you were still in school Ginny?" Harry finally asked breaking Ginny out of her reverie.

"Oh about half of the school boys but my heart was only set on one." Ginny replied without missing a step trying to avoid any awkward questions.

"Really…" Harry saw the pensive look in her eyes and took the straightforward approach and asked, "Did the Carrows do anything to you Ginny?"

Ginny stopped still; they were in the entrance hall now, just a few feet away from the front door. Anger was building inside of her, out of the hurt, the man beside her had caused.

"Why do you care Harry, you left me, remember?" Ginny said in a deadly tone, letting Harry's hand go. Just then she saw the patch of grass where Harry had lay just a mere twenty-four hours ago, when Harry had just opened the door and she couldn't pretend anymore. It was as if a great wall had shattered in her mind and tears streamed down her face.

Harry immediately pulled her body towards him and said, "Ginny, I am right here…I am not dead and I will never leave you again."

"I am sorry…Harry…" Ginny croaked out in between sobs, "I don't want to be angry with you….but you left me and I was worried about you the whole time and then you were lying there….Oh Harry…it was like my heart stopped…" she took deep breaths and then finally she stopped crying into Harry's shirt.

Harry held her still and gently ran her hand through her fiery mane, consoling her and whispering assurances to her. It tore him apart seeing his forever tough and beautiful Ginny, broken. He gently wiped away the few stray tears, "I am sorry Ginny, but this was the only way. I hope you can forgive me when I give you the whole explanation."

He then gently led her through the front door and down the scorched grounds toward a tree beside the lake, where they used to come often; what seemed like a lifetime ago. They sat beneath the dark sky strewn with stars and leaned on the tree trunk. Harry still held Ginny in his arms while she rested her head on his chest and sat there for a few moments in silence.

"I felt someone walking into the forest last night, just before the time ran out." Ginny stated into the stillness.

"I know." Harry answered looking over the lake.

"So it was you…and you were walking into the forest to give yourself up to Tom?" Ginny asked incredulously, her anger building up again.

Harry looked down at Ginny's face and realized that she was probably the only one who had used Voldemort's real name with him. It dawned on him that maybe she was the closest a person could get to understanding what Harry's life had been like until just recently. Maybe that is what had drawn him to her in the first place; the shared experience of fighting Voldemort's Horcruxes and maybe his own soul which had lived with Voldemort's could see her marked soul. That is probably why she could sense him, even under his invisibility cloak.

"Yes." Harry finally answered her, "But before you try to pound me, you should know that it wasn't because of what he had said to me in his theatric announcement."

"Then why, Harry? Why did you not even acknowledge me while I was consoling that Hufflepuff girl?" Ginny asked, angrily, ignoring his attempt at humor.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't let me go…" Harry replied and looked at her with such tender eyes that Ginny stopped from interrupting him, "Afraid that I wouldn't want to be able to do, what I had to."

Harry took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts to tell his complete tale, silencing Ginny with a gentle caress over her luscious lips.

"Do you remember that there was a prophecy about me and Voldemort in the ministry?" Harry said to Ginny, while she nodded; "well that prophecy was made by Trelawney to Dumbledore when he went to take her interview for a position at Hogwarts, the year I was born."

Harry saw the skeptical look Ginny gave him after hearing Trelawney's name and hurriedly added, "I know she has an act in her classes… Well she goes into a trance, when she gives these prophecies and doesn't remember a thing about them after giving them. I was actually told a prophecy myself once by her, about his return to power in my third year."

He took a deep breath, trying to remember the exact wording and then said, "Anyway that first prophecy was: '_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not__...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives....the one __with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_"

Ginny looked up at him trying to comprehend, what she just had been told and then one of the last phrases she had heard, slowly gave birth to understanding.

"Either must die at the hand of the other?" Ginny repeated to herself while looking up at him.

Harry nodded and said, "I did not understand that part and the last sentence completely until last night, even though Dumbledore had told me the prophecy at the end of my fifth year." He then continued, knowing she will put the puzzle together soon after he told her about Voldemort's actions form so long ago; "Voldemort had taken some steps to make him immortal and split his soul into seven pieces of objects, known as a Horcrux. Not a lot of wizards know about this method of Dark Arts and only a few have ever done such a thing as it involves murdering another human being. Not to mention, that none of them have torn their souls into more than two pieces." He paused for this information to sink in with Ginny, waiting for the question that he knew would come.

"Tom's diary was a Horcrux…that was actually a part of his soul that possessed me?" Ginny asked taking a few shuddering breaths, even though she already knew the answer.

Harry nodded and continued, "Yes, and I destroyed the diary and the soul within, with the basilisk's venom, one of the few things that can destroy it." He paused, "Lucius Malfoy, unknowingly of its true nature, gave the diary to you in the hope that it would open the Chamber of Secrets and cause disrepute to your father and oust Dumbledore. But in the end it was just the proof Dumbledore needed to know about Voldemort's actions. After that he searched for more information on his background. In my sixth year I confirmed his theory that Voldemort had made six Horcruxes, courtesy of Professor Slughorn, who had unwittingly helped the new Dark Lord to be when he was at school." He smiled and then added, "Me, Hermione and Ron have been finding and destroying his Horcruxes since last August."

"Why didn't you at least tell me about the diary before today and you still haven't told me why you went into the forest last night?" Ginny asked a little hurt.

"For one thing nobody else was supposed to know except Hermione, Ron and me. Secondly, I didn't want that part of my life to intrude on the little peace you provided me. Now I know, that was me being just selfish and I am sorry for that." replied Harry.

"It's alright Harry, you are not selfish and I am pleased you are willing to share this information with me, even now. You never did used to open up this much before…" Ginny paused, running her hand on his leg, "…at least not about this stuff." said a smirking Ginny.

"Very funny" replied a laughing Harry. This was the reason he loved her. She could make him laugh and ease his stress, just so easily.

"I love you Ginny." Harry whispered to her in the quiet night, shadowed by a few lights drifting down from the castle, their faces shining in the shimmering lake.

Ginny was shocked to say the least; a thousand emotions were caused to swirl in her, with those three words. But her reply rolled out on her tongue just as easily, "I love you too Harry." And it was not that surprising that she found herself with that answer because she understood that truth when she saw his lifeless body, last night; the realization that, there could never be another, like her Harry.

Harry smiled at her and closed the distance between their lips and did what he had wanted to do since being apart for such a long time. They were both lost in the kiss, just as they were the first time. Tenderness gave way to passion and soon Ginny was running her hand on Harry's chest, while Harry ran his hand up her shirt, along her waist up to her body, gently caressing every part he touched and sending shivers down her whole body.

"Mmm…Harry" Ginny groaned in pleasure, as Harry moved his lips to her neck and shoulders, kissing her in any bare skin he could find and sucking on her pulse. "I have…mmm…missed you…so…much…Harryyy…" she said with a few gasps.

"I have…missed…you too…Ginny." Harry groaned as she ran her nails through his bare back.

As her hand started to travel below his navel point and onto the stiffness in his trousers, Harry's mind began racing and too soon he had to take control.

"Ginny, stop please. We can't get too far right now. Not here and now." Harry said gently grasping her hand from where it was on his trousers.

Ginny gave him her blazing look but then let out a huge sigh after seeing the tenderness in his green eyes. Then eventually guilt rose within her, after realization sunk in of the past day. Here she was, happy to be with Harry when Fred wasn't even alive….

"Fred is fine Ginny; he has just…gone on." Harry said raising her face to look into her guilt-ridden eyes.

Ginny looked into his sad eyes and asked, "What do you mean; 'gone on'?"

Harry sighed and pulled her into the same position they were in before their – indiscretion, and responded, "Let's continue the discussion from where we left off first and then maybe I can answer your queries properly."

Ginny nodded and signaled Harry to go on.

"Now where was I? Yes…." Harry continued to tell her about his last year's journey, how they knew what the other Horcruxes were, where they found them and how they destroyed them; telling her every detail including Ron's departure and return (where he had to placate her for a few moments), and their speculation over the Deathly Hallows (where he gave her the invisibility cloak to examine). He told her, the mistakes he made, which resulted in Dobby's eventual sacrifice. She consoled him with a few kisses and reassurances and in turn told him about her life at school and how she and the others had tried to get the sword of Gryffindor (which now she found out was a fake all along) for him and the rebellion they led against Snape, resulting in her and the other member of the 'Dumbledore's Army' being tortured under the Cruciatus curse and other more physical scars handed down by the Carrows and their lackeys.

Harry then told her about the battle from his perspective and Professor Snape's story including how he was the one who told Voldemort the first part of the prophecy and how he had been on their side right from where Voldemort had started hunting his mother.

"I always did wonder why he wasn't as harsh as the Carrows when giving punishment. Don't get me wrong he still said some foul things about you but…" Ginny said when Harry had taken a break as the sun finally started to rise across the distant sky.

"I am sure he never completely saw me as anything other than my father's arrogant son but he just probably saw something in you that reminded him of my mother." Harry filled in and took a deep breath, running his hand unconsciously over his scar and added, "The other crucial information that he included in the memories he gave me was that I was an unintended harbor of a piece of Voldemort's soul when he had tried to kill me after being protected by my mother's protection. His killing curse backfired and instead of killing him, tore his remaining soul into two pieces, one which fled to the forest of Albania and the other latching onto me creating the scar on my head."

Ginny instinctively touched his scar, making Harry wince at the touch, even though there was no pain and she had been the only one to ever touch him there before and not make him recoil. She tried to pull back her hand but Harry grasped it and placed it again on his scar, seeking comfort from her touch.

"Is this why you went into the forest? Was this also Dumbledore's plan? To let you die?" Ginny asked heatedly.

"That's what I thought too at first and it was easy for me to make that decision. I could not let Voldemort kill and persecute all of you, when I had some power to stop it." Harry paused to console Ginny when he saw her moist eyes and then continued, "I walked into the forest, scared to pass through the Dementors feeling like I was doing then and realized the meaning behind the message on the snitch and opened it to reveal the resurrection stone with the Peverell coat of arms and a crack in the middle. I turned it around in my hand with my eyes closed and met my mom, dad, Sirius and Remus."

Harry paused for effect, smiling down at Ginny.

"You mean like in the flesh?" Ginny asked awed and with a little longing in her voice.

Harry smiled sadly at Ginny, and said "No Ginny. For a better term, they were something like the Riddle from the diary; neither flesh nor ghost. The story of the Deathly Hallows is after all based on mostly truth." Ginny nodded and smiled up at him and then nodded.

Harry continued to tell her of the events and conversation he had with his parents and their friends up until the point of his death and then he stopped and looked down in her eyes and said, "You were the last thought I had right before he fired the killing curse."

Ginny wasn't expecting this confession at all and looked into his eyes and sensed the sincerity in them. She smiled and gave him a searing kiss, pouring all of her emotions in that gesture.

Finally, Harry came out of his daze and continued with his story, telling her of his experience of the in-between world he found himself in and the conversation he had with Dumbledore.

Then he told her of the scene he woke up to and to Ginny's shock at how Narcissa Malfoy's little lie, kept him from being discovered. They both swapped their perspectives of the end of the battle; they both knew had come and settled into a peaceful embrace, digesting the new information.

It was half past seven when Harry finally checked his wrist watch and the morning breeze felt as cool as ever on his exposed skin.

Ginny finally came out of her reverie after Harry's movements and whispered into the early morning, "Thanks for sharing with me Harry. I am glad you came back, knowing you could have been with your family."

"It was a hard choice Ginny, but I was the only one who could finish Voldemort so easily and give him the opportunity to save himself from his fate. No one deserves such a fate, the one he chose for himself; after all we were very similar in our backgrounds and nature." Harry replied pausing to smile at the mutinous expression on Ginny's face, "Well we did consider Hogwarts as our only home and if it wasn't for your family, Hermione and a few others, who showed me love and care; I could have ended up like him."

Ginny leaned forward and turned to face Harry and said in a quiet foreboding tone, "Don't you ever say that ever again Harry Potter! You were never like him! Just because you had a part of Tom's soul in you, doesn't mean you were the same as him." She paused for a second when she saw Harry cower beneath her gaze and took a moment to compose herself and continued in a gentler tone, cupping his face with her hands; "You are the most loving and caring man I have her known, with a heart which can even show compassion to monsters who have hurt you so terribly in the past. I didn't fall in love with that twisted part in you, but your pure soul which triumphed over Tom."

Ginny ended her monologue with a chaste kiss on his lips and wrapped his arms around her and leaned her head on his chest once more, to listen to the music of his heart.

"Thanks Ginny. I needed to hear that." Harry replied to the only girl - no woman - he would ever love, crushing any illusions about their relationship. "They had time, plenty of time to figure out what made him draw to her." Harry thought to himself, starting with a morning snuggling session interrupted by a few kisses under his invisibility cloak.

***


	7. Miracle and Surprises

**Miracle and Surprises**

* * *

"Harry! Ginny!" someone shouted from a distance.

Harry gently shook Ginny from her little nap on his chest. They both straightened their clothes and Harry removed the invisibility cloak, stuffing it in his robes.

"Over here!" Harry answered back in the distant direction, of what he realized now was Ron's voice.

"There you are. Everyone is awake and wondering where you had gone." Hermione said once she and Ron made it to the spot where Harry and Ginny were still sitting comfortably.

"He did leave you a note Hermione and it's not like I am going to allow him to brood." Ginny answered with a grin towards Harry.

"Hey! I do not brood." Harry replied to the accusation.

"Sure you don't." Ron said with a pause, "Never mind that though, I am hungry and everyone who stayed last night is gathering in the Great Hall for a breakfast."

"Well in that case we should leave before my poor brother starves to death." Ginny said while getting up and pulling Harry with her.

Ron chose to ignore that comment and turned and made to leave with Hermione in tow. But Hermione stopped him from walking and turned around and asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry shook himself from his contemplation and responded, "I have to go visit Mrs. Tonks and my godson….Teddy now. I might have to inform them of the news, if Kingsley already hasn't"

Ginny looked up at his sad eyes and said, "Then we will go with you." Holding Harry's hand firmly in her own, she continued, "You don't have to do it alone."

While Hermione and Ron nodded in assent, Harry thought for a few moments and spoke up, "No. You guys go ahead and eat inside; I will bring Mrs. Tonks and the baby with me." He paused for the sound of protests, and held up his hand for them to stop, "I know you would like to come with me but you all need to be with family and the Weasleys."

Then he turned around to Ginny and tried to soothe her with his whisper, "I will come right back Ginny, and you need to be there for your family and specially George."

He then continued to the others and said, "Ron, I would like you to let Professor McGonagall and the others know where I am. Hermione, if you have time can you check some protective charms and spells for me in the library." When he saw the confusion on her face he added, "For Dumbledore's tomb."

Hermione nodded and hugged Harry. Ginny kissed Harry one last time on his cheek and then he turned around and walked towards the gates of Hogwarts. Ginny waited for him to disappear out of sight and then let out a sigh.

"Come on. He will be back soon."Ron said into the silence and put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and led her towards the castle.

....

Harry passed the high wrought-iron gates with winged boars on pillars on the sides and paused. After thinking for a moment he turned around and apparated to the Tonks residence. When he opened his eyes after the squeezing sensation, he could remember the familiar surroundings from his last visit.

"Kreacher!" he called out.

Crack!

"Yes Master Harry, what does Master require of Kreacher?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher, do you know of Andromeda Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master. She was disinherited from the Black family just like Master Sirius."

"Will you have any problems answering her and my godson, if she asks for help?"

"No Master Harry. I will do as you command." Kreacher replied with a curtsy.

"Thank You Kreacher. I will call for you again in a few moments, Kreacher; you can go back to doing what you were before I called you." Harry said to his diminutive house elf, which then left with a pop.

Harry walked the pathway that lead to the entrance to the small and comfy house and knocked on the door.

"Who's there? Identify yourself." someone called out from within.

"It is I, Harry James Potter, friend of Remus John Lupin and Godfather to Teddy Lupin." Harry answered in a clear voice, reminding him sadly of Remus using a very similar response a while back.

"Oh! Hello Harry." Mrs. Tonks replied in a broken voice, meanwhile opening the door to let him in.

She led him in to a sitting room (remarkably similar to what he remembered from his last visit), motioning him to sit down and left. He could hear a wail from one of the bedrooms, which slowly tore him apart inside. Another boy, whose parents will never come home and never see him grow up into a man. While his thoughts led him into a poignant and lonely place, the crying suddenly stopped and Mrs. Tonks came back with a baby in her arms and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Mrs. Tonks, I assume you have already been informed of the tragic news from last night." Harry said after composing himself looking into the face of the broken woman sitting opposite her.

"Yes Harry; Kingsley himself stopped by before going on to the ministry." Mrs. Tonks replied with red-rimmed eyes looking upon her grandson.

Harry nodded gravely and looked at his godson's face, moved forward and asked in a hushed voice, "Can I hold him, please?"

The lady with tired eyes nodded and gently placed the baby in his arms, showing him the correct way to support Teddy's head.

Harry walked back with him in his arm and sat down, smiled down at the little miracle and introduced himself. "Hello there, Teddy. I am your Godfather Harry."

Teddy looked at him with his dark eyes. As he was staring intently into his godfather's green eyes, he started to change his appearance, turning his turquoise hair black and then his eyes green as well and then gurgled happily.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." He told his happy godson, nuzzling his cute belly.

Mrs. Tonks laughed at this scene, a hollow laugh, and said, "Well, he certainly likes you. He has been crying all night."

Harry smiled down at Teddy and replied, "Well that's good because I love him. If I have my way, he will not cry often."

He played with Teddy for a few more moments while Mrs. Tonks looked on wistfully. Harry sensed her mood and tried to think of ways to convey his deep sorrow. Though, he could never find any appropriate words, he found that he must speak nonetheless and ease some of her pain.

"Mrs. Tonks, I am really sorry for your loss and I don't think anything I say would ever make the pain, I know myself, so well; go away." Harry spoke from his heart. "But for Teddy's sake we must try to be strong and help him through the years he will face in the near future." He looked down at the burbling baby in his arms and continued, "I can show him all the love in the world and it will never be able to fill the void, his parents have left him with; but maybe we together, can ease the yearning, I myself still experience from time to time."

Mrs. Tonks looked into this young man's eyes and saw the sincerity, wisdom and confidence belying his age; those words she knew would compel her to get over the immense pain; for her daughter's child, her Teddy.

After what seemed like several ages of silence, she finally nodded with a radiant smile and said, "You are right Harry. I will learn to deal with my pain but at least now I know that Teddy will have a wonderful godfather." She chuckled at the surprised expression on his face, "Remus and Nymphadora knew you well, and made a wonderful decision to make you their son's godfather." Mrs. Tonks finally ended.

Harry smiled at his godson and then anxiously replied, "Thank you for your confidence Mrs. Tonks but…"

"Harry please, call me Andromeda or `Dromeda for short if you like." He was interrupted by Andromeda who then who hurriedly got up and asked, "Where are my manners? Do you want some tea? Have you eaten anything for breakfast?

"Wait Andromeda and sit down please. I'll get some help." Harry replied and placed Teddy gently in her arms. He then straightened up his robes, walked out of the sitting room and called out, "Kreacher!"

Pop!

"Yes Master Harry." Kreacher replied with a deep bow.

"Come with me Kreacher we have a few reintroductions to make." Harry said to his little elf happily and walked into the sitting room.

"Andromeda have you met Kreacher?" Harry asked a surprised Andromeda and continued, "Kreacher I hereby reinstate all disowned members of the House of Black, as the rightful and sole owner of the Black estate."

Andromeda smiled at Harry and answered, "You do like giving surprises, don't you Harry? Yes, I know of Kreacher." She then turned towards the house-elf and asked, "How are you doing Kreacher?"

"I am fine Mistress." Kreacher answered with a bow towards Andromeda and then turned to Harry and asked, "What service do you require of me Master Harry?"

Harry smiled at his elf and answered, "Kreacher can you please start with making us some breakfast with some tea and find something suitable for Teddy here." He then paused for a moment, checked his watch and continued, "When you are done with that, you can go to Hogwarts and let Ginny Weasley know, that I will be there by at least one in the afternoon."

"That gave him enough time to do one other thing." Harry thought to himself.

"Yes Master Harry. Will there be anything else?" Kreacher asked, knowing full well that there was one more thing on his Master's mind.

"Yes Kreacher. Please come to Andromeda whenever she may call for you, even if you are doing something for me. Thank you Kreacher." Harry replied and looked at a surprised and amused Andromeda.

Kreacher bowed and said, "Master, Mistress" and then left for the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that Harry; I can take care of this house quite easily on my own; though, I am surprised he is so willing to obey you. I don't remember him being like that with Sirius." Andromeda said to Harry from her seat, while Harry stood beside her and started playing with Teddy.

Harry sighed and replied, "That was much for my sake as yours Andromeda. I will not use him that often in the future and he will be happy taking care of you and Teddy, while I will have reliable contact with you at all times and vice versa. As for his changed behavior; that maybe the result of the compassion I have showed him over the past year." Harry paused and then wearily added, "Sirius on the other hand had always been indifferent to him, no doubt a result of his own childhood memories in that old wretched place."

Andromeda nodded and then asked, "So what are your plans for Teddy." Andromeda paused and then anxiously asked, "Do you want to take him with you?"

Harry hurriedly responded, "Of course not 'Dromeda. I don't know a thing about raising babies and I am not sure he will be much happy with me jumping from one place to another, while I find a place to settle down." He paused and then fearfully asked, "Did you want me to take him with me?"

Andromeda laughed at the look on his face, which reminded Harry so much of the boisterous Tonks, "Who would have thought, Harry Potter the vanquisher of Voldemort, scared of babies."

"Very funny Andromeda" Harry replied with a grin and then added seriously, "You can raise him. I and my friends will all help. There will be a lot of people I know who will always be there for him."

They talked for another hour about babies, their habits and about Harry's other 'interests', while they ate a delicious breakfast prepared by Kreacher and drank some tea. Harry learned how to feed Teddy and put him for a nap. When they were done it was almost eleven in the morning.

Harry got up from his seat and went towards Andromeda to kiss Teddy in the bassinet.

"I will be back here before one in the afternoon Andromeda. You pack a bag for Teddy and get refreshed, then we will go to Hogwarts together; we will decide later where to go after that." Harry told her after getting hugged by her.

"Thank you Harry. You have done so much for us. I don't know how we will ever repay you." Andromeda thanked him profusely.

"On the contrary Andromeda; I will never be able to repay you for your sacrifices and the joy Teddy has brought in my life." Harry said sincerely, then paused and proceeded in a somber tone, "And I will never be able to repay Remus for teaching so much to me in my life and making me his son's godfather."

Andromeda hugged him again with tears shimmering in her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Go now before you make this old lady cry and I keep you from this Ginny, you told me so much about."

Harry laughed and walked away from the house and apparated away, not hearing the prayer Andromeda Tonks said towards the heavens before he left.

"Thank you, Ted, Dora, Remus for watching over me and Teddy. Please watch over him too."

***


	8. Revelations and Comprehension

**Revelations and Comprehension**

* * *

Crack!

Harry appeared in the meadows of Otter St. Catchpole and walked on the familiar pathway that led to his second favorite place in the world. After taking a look around for any sign of activity, he neared the Burrow; he could see that the whole house had been torn down. The only things left standing in the general vicinity of the rubble was the chicken coop, the familiar tool shed and some surrounding walls and fences.

Though, this scene did not surprise Harry that much, his heart still wrenched in pain.

"How much destruction had Voldemort and his death eaters, caused?" Harry thought to himself.

He shook himself from his trance and knew that he had to try and maybe use the Elder wand as the last resort.

Pulling out his Holly and phoenix feather wand from his pocket first, he pointed at the rubble and shouted, "Reparo!"

What happened next did surprise Harry. All the pieces in the rubble moved into the air with rapid pace and rearranged themselves into the Burrow he knew so well. When he got over the shock and looked down at his hand, he was sure he was holding his phoenix wand and could feel a familiar warm sensation. Remembering that, this was the first spell he had cast since the battle, he realized that his magical prowess had increased more than he had thought.

"Yes. There was a definite difference in my ability in the battle after I awoke in the forest." Harry thought to himself. The shield he had erected to protect Mrs. Weasley was a proof of that but he never imagined such a drastic increase. He put that train of thought aside for a moment and walked through the front door into the renewed kitchen of the Burrow. He went level by level and repaired and arranged the entire house with non-verbal movement of his wand, in the exact way he remembered it, from his most recent recollection; paying special attention to his beloved's room.

Harry wanted to do more for his preferred family but decided to wait as it was already nearing noon. He took a quick look around the old house, pocketed his wand and apparated to the Tonks residence.

"Harry, you are back early?" Andromeda asked the raven haired man walking towards her open door.

"Yes, it actually didn't take that much time as I originally thought it would." Harry answered and then asked an obvious question, "Have you set up enchantments to let you know of any visitors?"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes. I checked to make sure it was you, before I opened the door. Anyone trying to force entry will get a nasty surprise before they manage to get in. You cannot be a Black without learning a few handy tricks." She then looked at him critically and then continued, "Why don't you go get refreshed first and then we can leave. I have already packed a bag with Teddy's supplies and he is still taking a nap."

Harry went to an adjoining washroom to do just what she had suggested and then returned to the sitting room where a tired Teddy was waking up.

"You don't think there will be a problem, if we apparated with him right?" Harry anxiously asked Andromeda.

"No Harry. He will be fine." Andromeda replied with a smile.

They walked outside of the house; Andromeda waved her wand at the house in a complicated pattern and then Andromeda with the baby in her arms and Harry with a bag over his shoulder apparated away, holding each other's hands.

...

They were standing in front of the entrance to Hogwarts some distance away. They saw a swarm of reporters from the Daily Prophet and other wizarding world publication standing near the entrance. Harry quickly pulled out his cloak and pulled it over them.

"I should have known they would be here by now. I guess the Headmistress has barred any entry into the Hogwarts grounds." Harry said to Andromeda who was admiring the cloak from inside its protection. He thought for a second and then continued, "We should go to the Hog's Head and maybe floo in from there."

Andromeda gave him an odd look suggesting she didn't like that particular pub.

"Trust me Andromeda; I know what I am doing."

She smiled at Harry and then they walked down the path to the Hog's Head inn, under the invisibility cloak, with their disembodied feet showing. Meanwhile, Teddy happily tried to grab Harry's spectacles as they all scooted together. When they got nearer, Harry took of the invisibility cloak off of Andromeda and Teddy. Andromeda nodded her understanding and moved into the tavern with Teddy, while Harry followed her through the open door.

There were only a few stragglers in the run down pub today, which was not surprising considering it wasn't nearly as long after the battle at Hogwarts. Harry quickly moved ahead and found Aberforth Dumbledore behind the counter.

"Hey, Aberforth; it's Harry. I am under my invisibility cloak. Can we please your room upstairs? I would like you to take Andromeda with you, if you can that is." Harry whispered to the bearded old man.

Aberforth looked in the direction of the incorporeal voice, nodded and then moved towards Andromeda, taking her with him upstairs.

When they were upstairs Harry took of his cloak, smiled at Andromeda and said to Aberforth, "Thank you Aberforth. I am afraid Professor McGonagall has put up enchantments on the gates to keep the reporters out of Hogwarts."

Aberforth grunted and then pointing towards Andromeda and Teddy said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh I am sorry; I assumed you knew each other. Andromeda, this is Aberforth Dumbledore, younger brother of Albus Dumbledore, owner of Hog's Head and one of the members of the Order of Phoenix." Harry took a deep breath and continued waving towards Andromeda, "This is Andromeda Tonks; which I assume you already knew Aberforth, since you recognized her name down in the pub. And the little baby is Ted Remus Lupin, Teddy for short, son of Remus and Nymphadora, grandson of Andromeda and my godson."

"I think you forgot to mention my love of goats or that Andromeda is a rare decent Slytherin. And call me Abe." Aberforth replied gruffly.

"That's because all the malice was hoarded by my dear older sister Bellatrix." Andromeda said sarcastically.

"Well now that we are done with the introductions, I must send a message to Professor McGonagall." Harry said and then pulled out his wand. He thought for a second, trying to remember what Hermione had taught him last year; what he had seen Dumbledore do often and Tonks once.

Harry then waved his wand with a flourish and his four-legged stag burst forth and streaked off through the wall.

"I guess we will have to wait for her reply now."

Harry and Andromeda, holding Teddy settled on chairs beside the table and Aberforth brought some drinks for them while they waited.

"You have a floo connection, right Abe?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes I do, Andromeda. I am surprised though, that Harry here is afraid of some reporters."

"I just don't like the attention." Harry said sullenly.

"Well, you better get used to it, now that you have defeated Voldemort; you will be even more famous than before." Aberforth advised.

"I know, I'll have to deal with them sooner or later but I didn't want Andromeda and Teddy to go through that either."

"Thank you Harry but we would have been fine. Anyway, Teddy will become a minor celebrity when it leaks out that he is your godson." Andromeda replied.

"Then I will make sure that happens as late as possible." said Harry.

All of a sudden a Patronus shaped like a cat whooshed in the room and said in McGonagall's proper tone, "Harry, you can use the floo in the Hog's Head and come through my office."

As the ghostly cat disappeared, Harry and Andromeda got up and were led by Aberforth to the fire grate, where he threw some floo powder. Andromeda stepped in and called out, "Hogwarts Head's office." and then disappeared in swirl of green flames.

Harry stepped forward and turned around to Aberforth and said, "Thanks again Abe. I have got to stop meeting you, when I just need something."

"Don't mention it my boy, this is the least I could do for you." Aberforth replied.

Harry smiled and then looked at Arianna's portrait.

"Then you can do one more thing for me Abe." Harry paused and asked of the graying barman, "You can forgive your brother and start living your life again because he never forgave himself."

Aberforth bearing a surprised expression on his face; looked at the young man, with a wisdom beyond his years, standing opposite him and eventually nodded.

"Then I will let you go for now and maybe stop in sometime later to have a drink or two." With that Harry waved goodbye, threw some floo powder in the fire and swirled away to Hogwarts.

...

"Good afternoon, Harry, try not to get too much ash on the floor. By the way Harry, your brilliant Patronus caused quite a stir in the Great Hall earlier; one Miss. Weasley was quite excited." Professor McGonagall said, standing beside Andromeda.

"No, Professor." Harry chuckled. "I am sure she was."

"Harry, its Minerva to you. Now can you escort Andromeda? I have a lot of parchment to take care of and a school to rebuild. The Minister of Magic stopped by to ask for you as well."

Harry straightened his glasses and flattened his hair, which seemed to him, required a haircut, and replied, "Yes… Minerva. Let me know, if you need any assistance. I will come and find you to discuss our previous engagement and maybe invite the Minister as well."

Harry then was interrupted by another voice behind the Headmistress.

"Hello Harry; how are you doing?"

"Never better Professor Dumbledore." Harry smiled towards the portrait of his mentor, looking at those sparkling blue eyes.

"I thing we can forgo the formalities Harry. You should call me Albus just like everyone, I have come to admire."

Harry blushed at the praise and after schooling his features, asked, "Albus…would you be so kind and fill in Minerva and the Minister with the story, except your own personal gifts to me from last night."

Minerva looked up at both Harry and the portrait in an exasperated expression and asked Harry, "You mean to tell me he could have given the explanation all along?"

"Yes Minerva I could have, but as it is Harry's tale, it is his choice to share with whomever he wishes." Albus replied.

Minerva sighed, "Then I will place a floo call to Kingsley soon."

Just then little Teddy made a cooing noise from Andromeda's arms.

"Let me take him 'Dromeda, you must be tired." Harry said seeing the pensive look in her eyes.

"They will all be there for you and Teddy, Andromeda" said the portrait Albus, already knowing information about the baby before Harry came in.

"I know; I don't know if I can look at their faces right now. I don't even know if I have the strength to lay them to rest….so soon after Ted." Andromeda replied looking heart-broken towards the distant room, where she was told by Minerva, her loved ones lay awaiting.

Harry moved towards her with Teddy in his arms, hugged her and said in a solemn tone, "I will be there with you and we will be strong for each other."

"Thank you Minerva, Albus. We should be going now." Harry then paused and looked at Minerva, "We will still have a meeting Minerva with a few other people, as you will likely conclude after your conversation. I will let you know of the time and place. Maybe you should let me know when you and the Minister are done with Albus' portrait."

Harry then opened the door to the office and gently led Andromeda down the spiral staircase.

"He has turned out into a remarkable man, Albus. You did well." Minerva said, still looking in the direction in which Harry had departed.

"I did not do much Minerva, except maybe point out the right direction. He was already a better man than I ever was." Albus replied, pride emanating from his face while a single a tear ran beneath his half-moon spectacles.


	9. Fred

**Author's note (A/N): I have noticed that a lot of people are viewing my story, so I have decided to ask, if they would be kind enough to leave a review. There would be no point in me continuing the story here, if I don't know, people like it, on this site. Thank you.**

**

* * *

Fred

* * *

  
**

After visiting the room, where all the bodies were laid, with a cooling charm placed on them; Harry and Andromeda slowly made their way to the great hall, where lunch was in progress. Harry realized that most of the people from the battle had left for home or being taken care of by the Ministry; so only a few families and people remained. Minerva had apparently asked the Heads of houses to sit at the respective house tables, Hagrid sitting with the Gryffindors. As Harry thought about it, it made much sense, since most people could ask for help and could easily reach a teacher in that manner. Whereas everyone else still sat at different house tables; the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, his grandmother and the now reunited Lovegoods, were all at the Gryffindor table.

When Harry finally made it to the Gryffindor table, he said "Good Afternoon", to everyone and then settled down in the place beside Ginny after hugging her and started to pile some food on his and Andromeda's plates.

"How are you doing Andromeda?" asked Mrs. Weasley from across the table.

"I have been better. Though, if it wasn't for Harry, I could have been worse." Andromeda admitted.

Harry blushed and a smiling Ginny hugged him and said, "That's my Harry."

George who had been quietly sitting and eating some food beside Ginny looked up at this and with a wicked grin said, "_Yours_, you say."

At this, most of the families including Hagrid, surrounding George looked up and smiled at Harry and Ginny. Harry could feel heat rising from beneath the collar of his shirt, while Ginny just turned a little pink and turned to her brother and said in a whisper, "Oh brother of mine, do you want some intimate details?"; which only the two men sitting beside her could hear.

This comment made Harry and George both choke on the little food they had in their mouths. While the boys tried to get control over their bodies, Ginny quickly turned towards Andromeda and said, "Mrs. Tonks, I am done eating and can take care of Teddy, while you eat your food."

"Thank you Ginny and please call me Andromeda." Andromeda replied, smiling at the fiery young girl, of whom Harry had told her about earlier.

While Harry and others ate, most of the women and the girls came around Ginny and started playing with Teddy, after finishing with their own food.

"Mr. Weasley, I thought you would be still at the ministry?" Harry asked the man directly across from him.

"I took a few days off Harry. Kingsley advised me to do so; he with the help of Percy and some other trusted people will sort things out at the Ministry." Mr. Weasley replied back, and then continued after a pause, "I was thinking of going to the Borrow after lunch and try to see if I and the boys could reconstruct our home and then move back in."

Harry nodded deciding not to reveal his surprise for now. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already had an argument over this subject, because Mrs. Weasley was not looking happy at his choice of words.

"I will go with you Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said from beside him in a firm tone.

"Yes dear." Mr. Weasley replied, trying to placate his wife.

Harry stood up from his seat, told Ginny and Andromeda that he will be back and walked towards Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, how are you doing?" Harry said to the half-giant.

"I am alrigh', thanks to you Harry" Hagrid replied.

"I never got the chance to talk to you Hagrid after…you know. What I am trying to say is; I am sorry for not letting you know, when you were carrying me."

"What are you on abou'? You don' need to be sorry for nothin'. I am just glad you're ok."

Harry hugged the first friend he had met, when he was just a little boy and said, "Thanks Hagrid, it was very hard on me…seeing you like that."

"Don' mention it." Hagrid replied, while patting his back.

Harry wiped his moist eyes once, with his right hand, got out of the semi-hug and asked, "So where is Grawp? And I don't see Firenze here either."

"Grawp is in the tent, the Headmistress built beside me hut. And the rest of the centaur herd 'been taken care of Firenze, so he gets better."

Just then Ron and Hermione, holding hands walked in on their conversation.

"Hey mate, you caused quite a scene when you sent that talking Patronus." Ron said.

"Yes, I didn't think I had been able to teach you that. I have also found and learned of some spells and charms from Professor Flitwick which would be quite adequate." Hermione said to Harry.

"Thanks to you, I finally managed it. I hope your search for help was done with discretion but we will deal with that later." Harry asked and Hermione nodded in response.

"So you two finally mad' a move?" Hagrid asked Ron and Hermione, who blushed in response.

"They kissed each other during the battle Hagrid." Harry responded with a laugh.

"What's this I hear, ickle Ronnikins kiss a Miss. Granger?" George called out behind them with a grin that never truly reached his eyes.

"Well if you should know, we are officially dating now. So all of you can back off from Ron, if you know what's good for you." Hermione replied by pointing her wand all around.

"Relax Hermione, they are only teasin' you." Hagrid assured her. "Now I better be off. Me and Grawpy are cleanin' the grounds today. All of you stay in touch now."

With that Hagrid moved away from the table, waved goodbye to everyone and left the Great Hall.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron said with a sigh, and hugging Hermione closer to him.

Harry turned around and saw George leaving towards the room, where Fred was and started following him.

Harry caught up with George sitting beside Fred; all alone but for the other bodies.

"How do you keep on going?" George asked in the soft light of the room, still staring at Fred's face.

Harry shrugged, "I know it is a cliché but it just takes time. Don't get me wrong; you never stop missing them but you do learn to live with the pain."

"You know I thought you would be blaming yourself by now."

"I am. I am just better at hiding it now…. If I had given up myself earlier…" Harry said through his broken voice.

"Don't Harry." Ginny's voice cut in from behind him. "Please, don't say that again. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin and all of the others fought and died for what they believed in. That is all there is to it."

Ginny moved forward and wrapped her arms around a morose Harry. George stood up and hugged them both.

All of them were in a three-way embrace for a minute when George let go and said, "You know I owe Fred ten galleons. He bet me that you two were going to get together, back at Fleur's wedding."

Ginny let go off Harry and asked, "Why the wedding?"

"Well I guess because of the way our cousin Barney was ogling you." George replied, smirking at Harry.

Harry smirked back and said, "Then you would be both wrong, considering we dated for a few weeks before Dumbledore's funeral."

They were all walking outside of the room into the hallway now. George suddenly stopped at this comment and looked at him with a slightly surprised and outraged look.

Ginny seeing that Harry had made a huge mistake, quickly cut in and said, "George, you know why he broke it, so please don't start. We love each other and Harry couldn't have done what he had to do; it was just him being noble."

"It wasn't because I was noble. I know you don't need protecting Ginny. I just don't think I could have fought, if you had somehow gotten hurt…..That is the reason I didn't want you to fight in the battle either." Harry said, pausing for a moment while looking into her eyes, "I am sorry Ginny. But I will never leave you behind again or to stop you from doing what you want. I love you."

"Thank you Harry; I am not angry at you at all, after our talk in the morning. So please stop blaming yourself." Ginny said smiling at him and added. "I love you too." Then Ginny grabbed him and kissed him right there in the hallway in front of George.

"Oh please stop! Have some sympathy for your brother Ginny." George cried out.

Ginny laughed and said, "We have been apart for a whole year George. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well I am happy for the two of you."George sighed and added, "I know Fred would have been too."

"I am sure he is too busy making havoc in the afterlife with the Marauders, George." Harry said after coming out of the snog induced daze, and then continued seriously, "Remus, Sirius and my dad will take care of him George, until we can be together again."

George heard so much sincerity in his voice that he had to ask, "You really think there is something after this," gesturing all around him and then continued, "What happens when you die?"

"I know there is George. You simply go _on_ after you die and I am sure Fred is at peace now, wherever he is." Harry replied simply and then after looking at George's confused expression, "The story will have to wait George, but I will answer any questions _you_ have later."

George nodded back and Harry tried to change the subject back to some pleasant topics.

"Are you guys going back to the burrow?" Harry asked.

George and Ginny shook their head sadly and George said, "From what dad told us, the death eaters did a number on that old place."

"Then you will be happy to know that I fixed it."

"What do you mean, you fixed it? You were gone only for the morning and you were with Andromeda most of the time." Ginny asked surprised by this declaration.

"Well it seems my abilities have grown some in the past few days and it didn't take me that long to restore it like it was before." replied a pleased Harry.

"Did you use-"

Harry cut her off and said in a whisper to only Ginny, "No. My abilities have just increased and I could never use that."

George grew suspicious of this exchange and asked, "Are you referring to the Elder wand, Harry?" George paused for thought at the look of surprise on Harry's face and then said, "You did mention it during your duel Harry. I am sure some of the wizards there also knew what you were referring to."

Harry paled at this statement and then pulled them towards a secluded spot and asked, "How many do you think would know George?"

"A lot of them would know of the tale Harry." Ginny answered.

"So the tale is true?" George asked, astonished by this discovery.

"Yes, George most of it is? Though, I doubt there is a resurrection stone to bring people back to life." Harry said looking pointedly at Ginny to keep her silent. Harry knew that his statement was technically true; the resurrection stone didn't really bring people back from the death but merely their spirits. It would not do George or any other grieving person good to go look for that particular hallow. After all Dumbledore had already proven that even the wisest among them could not be trusted to remain sane with the knowledge of the Deathly Hallows.

Harry continued, "My ancestors, the Peverells actually created them. You have seen my invisibility cloak, George and know how good it is."

"Wow, Harry. I knew it was very special indeed but I never imagined in my wildest dreams that it would be the one from the 'tale of the three brothers'."

"Well I must keep this a secret or the consequences could be terrible." Harry said, "I actually don't want the elder wand; neither, I have or will ever use it. I am just going to put it away in a safe place until hopefully, its power breaks with my natural death."

Ginny's hand tightened its grip around Harry's at those last words.

"Oh I am sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to say it like that. I plan on living a complete and full life, with you of course." Harry assured her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Well that's a wise choice Harry but I am not sure that's a good way to propose to my sister." George replied with a grin, which made Harry blush.

"Very funny, George but we have to come up with a plan to contradict any rumors surrounding the elder wand." Ginny said trying to get them back on the topic.

"Oi, where have you guys been, we have been looking for you all over the castle."

They saw the lanky figure of Ron and Hermione walking briskly towards them.

When they finally reached them Harry said, "We are talking about how to keep the knowledge of the Elder wand from the wider wizarding population." As he saw the surprised expression on his two best friends he added, "Don't worry, George knows about it and actually pointed out that a lot of people at the battle heard about it."

"I actually have been thinking about that dilemma for quite some time Harry, I am surprised you hadn't thought of this before now." Hermione replied.

"That's what I have you for Hermione. You and Ron are the reasons; I was able to defeat Voldemort, Hermione."

Hermione blushed at the praise and become flustered while a grinning Ron proudly put an arm around her.

"Oh look at that, I would have never have believed it, if I hadn't it seen it myself; our Hermione speechless." George said with a grin.

"Shut up you." Ron and Harry both said at the same time and then smiled at each other.

"Oh, get a room you three." Ginny said shoving Harry playfully towards the couple.

"Hey!" Harry cried out while Ginny stuck her tongue out in response.

"Now if we are finished with the teasing, let's get back to the topic, shall we." Hermione said while Harry pretended to pout and Ginny kissed his cheek to make up.

"So do you have a plan, Hermione?" Harry asked bringing Ginny closer to him.

"Obviously, and it's going to be brilliant." Ron said happily.

Hermione patted Ron's arm to get him to settle down and replied, grinning at Harry, "Harry you will have to do a wizarding press conference and quell down any rumors by showing them your Holly and Phoenix feather wand."

Harry gaped at first and then smiled and answered, "If I am answering reporters, you will all have to be there with me by my side and that includes you Ginny, as well as Neville and Luna."

George laughed at the pale faces of the three and said, "Brilliant Harry!"

"Why do I need to be there Harry?" Ginny asked in a small voice, getting over her shock the quickest.

"For moral support," Harry said laughing and then continued seriously after getting smacked on his upper arm, "You, Neville and Luna were leading the Dumbledore's army all year against the rein of the death eaters; you deserve just as enough credit as the rest of us."

It was Ginny's turn to blush and mumble her gratitude for the praise.

"Well then it's settled; we will meet sometime later in the following weeks to arrange and prepare for the press conference." Harry announced to everyone.

"That's good, now we can go and repair the burrow." Ron said.

"Your behind the times lil' bro', Harry forgot to mention that he has already taken care of that." George replied.

"What?" Ron and Hermione sputtered together.

"I can do that kind of thing easily now. My abilities have increased in the past couple of days since, you know? And no I didn't use the elder wand to do it." Harry interjected.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley should be quite pleased by now. They already left with Andromeda and Teddy." Hermione replied.

"Then we have to leave and go explain it to them. Who else is still here?" Ginny replied.

"Charlie, Neville and Luna are the only ones left that I know personally. Neville and Luna stayed behind to say their goodbyes to you Harry." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded and then said, "Hermione you take Ginny with you and leave for the Burrow and if she wants, Ginny can say her goodbyes to Neville and Luna. Ron you go get Charlie and then get Fred, Remus and Tonks, ready to leave. George you can go with them, which I am sure you already are planning to do. I will go meet Neville and Luna, and then deal with the reporters outside the gates. All of us guys can leave together after we meet back outside. I can also tell Minerva that we have left."

"Minerva?" George inquired snickering.

"No jokes mate. She likes me to call her that and she's like a grandmother to me." Harry replied.

George nodded and then they all started to move towards their destinations, except Ginny.

"Why can't I go with you?" Ginny asked.

"Because you can go ahead and better explain, what I did, to your mum and dad. Besides I won't be that far behind and the guys will need all the help they can get. I would also prefer that you be spared the spotlight, you will be in, if you accompany me to speak to the reporters."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Ginny replied lowering her head, at what she thought had been a childish question to begin with.

"Hey, it's fine. I know I haven't had much time since this morning to be together, but I promise you a lot of time in the coming days." Harry said hugging Ginny and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips which she immediately deepened, hinting him of things that lay await for him.

With that they all left for the Great Hall and after reaching there, left for their intended objectives.

...

Harry moved towards Luna and Neville and said to both, "Thank you for waiting. We were caught up with some…umm…things."

"That's alright Harry, we just wanted to say goodbye before we left. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted the Sword of Gryffindor, as Dumbledore wanted or return it to the school." Neville replied.

"I think he should he keep it Harry, as it chose him. But as usual he thinks he is not worthy of it." Luna interjected with her usual knack for her embarrassing honesty.

"Well you certainly deserved it Neville. The way you cut off Nagini's head, was impressive. And I would have thought your uncertainties about your worth would have been quelled by now, from what I hear from Ginny, about all the girls, trying to get your hands on the leader of Dumbledore's army."Harry said with a chuckle as Neville blushed and then continued, "Why don't you keep it with you for a while Neville, so that your grandmother can show it around. Then we will be having a meeting soon, at which both of you will be invited and then we can decide what to do with the sword."

"What kind of meeting Harry?" Neville and Luna asked at the same time.

"The one, which will be invitation only for my friends; I would like all of them to attend, so that my story can be known to them, mostly unedited. By the way, Hermione has also come up with a plan to avoid all the reporters, and come up with an idea of a press conference. You two should join that too as the official leaders of Dumbledore's army, along with Ginny of course."

"I can understand, Neville but why me Harry, it's not like I will be famous like you or the others. I just followed all of you around, all these years." Luna said.

This shocked Harry, he had always thought of Luna as being very self-assured but then he guessed he was just confusing it with being honest. However, it wasn't Harry who answered but Neville.

"Luna you are one of our closest friends and have always given us ideas and guidance throughout the past few years." Neville assured her.

"Neville is absolutely right, Luna. You have always been there for me, whenever I needed you most." Harry added, while nodding at Neville's words.

"Thank you, both of you." Luna said blushing. Harry thought, for the first time he had even seen her do that.

Luna then continued and said, "Harry I talked to my father and he was very ashamed of what he did and was appreciative of the fact that you even showed yourself before leaving?"

"That's fine Luna; it worked out for the best anyway. I don't think it was an easy choice for him." Harry assured Luna and then paused to look at his watch, which showed almost five and said, "I will talk with you both later and send you a message when the time comes. Keep those D.A. galleons handy, I might just use them."

...

"Harry! There you are? I heard you were leaving." Professor McGonagall said just as Harry was walking out of the entrance hall.

"Yes, Minerva; I was going to come and find you before I left. But first I am going to deal with the reporters." Harry replied.

"I would appreciate that very much Harry. They are becoming a nuisance for people leaving the castle."

"Well, then its goodbye for now. I will contact you after the funerals."

"That will be fine. Please do not hesitate to ask me, if you need anything. I have already set up a meeting with the Minister in my office in the evening. But I am sure we will both agree to hold of anything to announce until after the funerals."

"Which reminds me, what happened with Colin, Minerva?"

"I and Mr. Longbottom took him to his parent's house together and explained what happened." Minerva answered.

"Thank you Minerva." Harry said, hugging a surprised Professor, who patted his back.

Harry then walked on to the grounds of Hogwarts and took the pathway to the entrance.

"Mr. Potter is it true you defeated the Dark Lord in a duel?" a reporter shouted as he saw Harry coming.

"Mr. Potter is it true you survived the killing curse again?" another reported asked, while several pictures were being taken. "Mr. Potter is it true you possess the Elder wand?"

This immediately got his attention, but he remained calm and raised his hand for silence.

As the crowd quieted instantly he started to speak after placing a sonorous charm on his throat with his wand, "Yes I did defeat Voldemort – " the crowd grumbled in amazement, "in a one on one duel and he died when his own killing curse rebounded on him. He is dead for good this time and will never return, though there still are some death eaters fleeing into hiding. The Elder wand is just a fairy tale and my own wand is made of Holly, which you can see, is the same one I bought from Mr. Ollivander and used in the Tri-wizard tournament three years ago. I will not answer any more questions today, as I am mourning deaths of many of my friends who fought side by side against Lord Voldemort and his minions. I will attend several funerals for the next week and advise all of you to show some restraint and let the family and friends say farewell to these heroes in peace. After that I will hold a press conference of which all of you will be informed of soon. Thank you for your patience, now I must go get some rest."

As he finished he heard Ron, Charlie and George come behind him carrying three bodies with them, levitating a foot from the ground. The mass of reporters parted to make way and Harry followed them silently. After taking a moment to get into position, all four of them with their three silent companions, apparated away with a pop.


	10. Decisions and Requests

**A/N: This is a fairly lengthy chapter. I have decided not to write too descriptively about any of the funerals, but rather do a flashback. I am sure by now most of the readers have read all kinds of funeral stories, a lot of which are very good. This will save me time and let me move on to other parts of my story. As usual any constructive feedback is appreciated. Thank You.**

**

* * *

**

**Decisions and Requests

* * *

**

Harry finally made it into the Burrow, where to his surprise; a lot of people were gathered, including the Minister of Magic. George was right behind him, and with a wave to everyone, went upstairs to his old bedroom. Ginny sensing, George's depressed mood, stood up from where she was seated on the kitchen table and after hugging Harry for some reassurance, left to console her brother.

It was as if Dementors had swopped down and sucked away all of the happiness. Everyone was quietly and forlornly staring towards the stairs, which George had just taken.

Harry trying to return to some normality, sat beside Andromeda and Teddy and asked, "How are you doing, Minister?"

"I am fine Harry, and please call me Kingsley, at least in non-formal gatherings. We all are friends here after all, your animosity to my predecessors' not-with-standing." a smiling Kingsley replied, to which Harry chuckled and replied, "That's alright Kingsley, I am sure you will do a great job as Minister and I am sure much better than your predecessors."

"I quite agree. Things might just change at the ministry, once the Wizengamot re-affirms him as Minister." Mr. Weasley said joining in the praise and added, "And Harry, I don't know how you did it, but thank you for this pleasant surprise. The house has never looked this better."

Harry blushed and mumbled, "It's the least I could do Mr. Weasley, and I am happy to help."

Mrs. Weasley came around for him from the kitchen stove and hugged him from behind and pecked his cheek, which just made Harry feel more uncomfortable and turn an even brilliant shade of red. This just made every member of the Weasley clan in the kitchen to express amusement at his modesty. "You have to learn how to react better than that Harry. A lot of people will be thanking you in the coming days." Bill said in between his own chuckle.

"Yes Harry. We would have toasted to you, if we didn't know how uncomfortable it would make you." Charlie added.

Just then Ginny walked in with a much better looking George and immediately pulled up a seat near Harry and sat between him and George. Sensing Harry's uneasiness, she grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed in support.

Harry smiled at Ginny, while Ron trying to change the subject asked, "What brings you here Kingsley?"

"Arthur placed a floo call to me in the Ministry, asking me of if he knew how the Burrow had been rebuilt and then just invited me to dinner. The Aurors at the ministry have also retrieved your wands from Malfoy manor, the Malfoy family though quite helpful right now, is still under house arrest, until the trials can take place in a few weeks time." Kingsley paused to hand over their wands and then continued, "But my real motive to come here is to discuss something with you, Harry and Hermione."

"Thank you. How can we help you, other than being the witnesses at the trials, Kingsley?" Hermione replied for all of them, smiling at the wand in her hand.

"I actually have a lot going on these past couple of days; with organizing the Ministry, which was in complete disarray after the battle at Hogwarts and not to mention, trying to capture loose death eaters. Therefore, I would like you three and anyone from the Dumbledore's army, who wouldn't be going back to school to help. You can join any department you like but as we are short on Aurors and with your past experience; I would recommend to all of you to join them." Kingsley replied.

"We don't even have our NEWTs, sir." Hermione inquired.

"I have waved the requirement for NEWTs for all students of age, who were participants in the battle. Other people, who partook in the battle, have also been send letters by owl post, requesting their help in the rebuilding process. But you should know that most positions in the ministry usually require only OWLs." Kingsley explained.

"How many Death Eaters are loose Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"At least five, we know of, but we are still trying to capture a lot of snatchers." Kingsley replied.

By this time, the whole Weasley family was paying close attention to the conversation, while Andromeda continued to play with little Teddy. But before Harry could continue Mrs. Weasley started to put dinner on the table and said, "Well, Harry dear, you don't have to be an Auror now. Let's someone else handle this mess; even though I don't know completely what you did, you have done enough for the wizarding world." she paused and looked at Ron and Hermione, "and the same goes for you two. Now dig in before the food gets cold – all of you." Looking at the whole table from near the stove, Mrs. Weasley had walked to.

This gave everyone a break and they all enjoyed a quite meal. Harry though, throughout the meal was lost in his thoughts. Should he join the Aurors and hunt down all the remaining dark wizards? After all, that had been his dream since his fifth year in school. But so much had happened since then…

"So much else, I want to do; now that I have a chance at a real life." Harry thought to himself, smiling at the beautiful red-head sitting beside him, in between his bites of food.

...

Soon they were all finished eating and were all gathering in the sitting room for some drinks. Harry was sitting beside Ginny on a sofa, with George on the other side of Ginny; hearing the different conversations going on all around him. Across the room from him, Bill and Fleur were playing with little Teddy, and at the same time talking to Andromeda. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were getting reassurances from Percy and Charlie that they would be staying at the burrow for a few more weeks. Ron and Hermione were arguing with each other about her parents, while Kingsley was sitting on a chair between them and Harry.

"I will arrange the Portkey office to issue international portkeys for you and your parents, Hermione. But that will have to wait at least a week. Our department of International Magical Cooperation has been trying to get the good news to the rest of the wizarding world outside of Britain as fast as they can, but Voldemort's fear is persistent and it will take time to assure countries like Australia." Kingsley assured Hermione.

"See, there we go. The Minister of Magic himself will help you. You don't have to worry." Ron said trying to soothe her.

"Thank you Kingsley. I just hope my parents understand why I did that to them." Hermione thanked the Minister.

"I will be there with you for support and we will face, whatever happens together." Ron replied for Kingsley, pulling Hermione in a one arm embrace.

"You are welcome. Now Harry, what would you do, while these two are occupied? Have you decided if you are going to help?" Kingsley said turning to face Harry.

"No. I will have to think about that for a little more time. But I would like to ask what you are doing with the corrupt staff and the people who abused their power in the Ministry?" Harry asked in return.

"Well most people like Umbridge have been arrested. Thanks to Percy, we know most that are corrupt too and have started to make a list for now." Kingsley told him, waving for Percy to come sit near them.

He continued after Percy had joined them and said, "Percy has been instrumental in trying to root out the bad guys. He knows most of them and has been tracking their movements and actions for almost a year now. None of them will be able to claim that they were imperiused."

"Thank you Minister. But I have had to stand by and watch for a long time now and I have to make up for a lot of mistakes in my past." Percy replied with gratitude and then lowering his head, said to Harry, "One of my biggest mistakes was to turn my back on you, Harry. I will do my best to earn your forgiveness."

Harry reached out to Percy and patted his shoulder and quietly replied, "As long as you do right by your family, you are forgiven. I am just as happy, as the rest of them that you were back, where you belong."

"Well, look at the time it's past seven and I have to meet Minerva in Hogwarts at eight. But before I leave there were a few other things, I wanted to discuss with you Harry." Kingsley said into the silence that had settled in the sitting room after Percy's apology to Harry. "We have decided to hold a memorial service in the great hall of the Ministry on the tenth, to which all of the wizarding population will be invited by owl post. Hermione informs me that you want to arrange a press conference for yourself and a few others. I suggest you also do that at the Ministry where we can provide protection and show a changed Ministry to the whole wizarding Britain. Minerva also told me of your conversation with her and I would like to know who will be invited to your 'meeting' and have you decided on a time and place yet?"

Most people in the room, which didn't know about this meeting or the press conference; were looking at Harry now, with anticipation.

After a minute of pause, Harry replied with an authority in his voice, seldom seen in him by the others, "I think that is a brilliant suggestion Kingsley. If you could arrange it for me, I would like to have the press conference on Monday, 10th of May after the memorial service. As for my special meeting, I would like all who can come to meet me at Hogwarts on next Sunday for an afternoon lunch. The list of people includes all of the people in this room, Minerva, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Aberforth, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn. Only three people in this room know my whole story, but most of the people previously mentioned need to know the salient details, of what and why significant historical events transpired, leading up to the battle; so that we can avoid repeating the same mistakes in the future. I would also like to know what the Ministry intends to do with Voldemort's body?"

If there was a hush preceding this announcement, it was nothing compared to the eerie stillness that had settled now. Harry could see that Voldemort's name seemed to still have the same effect as it did before but there were no gasps. "Maybe it was the pain that Riddle had caused that resulted in this reaction combined with the things he had said." Harry thought to himself in the silence.

Kingsley finally came out of his trance and replied, "The ministry has decided to cremate the body in front of the press, Harry. I am sure like you; I think that would be the best course of action in trying to deter any future dark lords."

"I would suggest you also blow the ashes over the sea, right afterwards. His minions still might think that there might be a way of reviving him; maybe using the same method in Little Hangleton." Harry mused.

"Are you sure, he cannot come back this time?" Mr. Weasley asked the question they were all thinking.

"Yes he is dead. He cannot come back from where he is gone now. I, Hermione and Ron, made sure of that. Professor Dumbledore's portrait (Albus he chided himself; he would definitely have to get used to that) can give you further reassurance, if you require it Mr. Weasley." Harry replied to the man across the room.

"He is right dad." Ginny interjected from his side. This made a lot of heads turn towards her.

"How would you know that Ginny? You weren't with them." her mum asked.

"The whole explanation will have to wait mum, but my previous interaction with Riddle did play a part. As I am sure all of you have guessed by now, I am the third person who knows the whole story." Ginny tried to placate Mrs. Weasley.

"I will do as you suggest Harry tomorrow after I have called all the press together. You are welcome to attend, if you want. I would also let Minerva know of your plans and arrange for them accordingly. But I will leave you with informing Neville and Luna."

"Thank you Kingsley. I don't think I will attend that spectacle; I will leave that in your capable hands. As for your other request, I will probably have an answer for you by next Sunday, as well. Before you go though, I would request that you inform Minerva that I, with a few of my friends will be visiting the grounds while you have your meeting, so she can let me pass the entrance."

"Whenever you leave, I might as well go along with you, back to my home." Andromeda said with a resigned tone.

"Don't be silly Andromeda. You will be staying here for the night and as long as you like after that." Mrs. Weasley reproached her.

"Are you sure Molly, I didn't think you would have a room for me and Teddy too." Andromeda replied.

"We will manage Andromeda, and you will not do good to be alone right now." Mr. Weasley replied for his wife.

"Thank you Arthur, Molly." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Well I must be off now. I will send you my Patronus, Harry, so that you know when to come. I think the grounds can be left open until midnight." Kingsley said and then added somberly, "When will you have the funerals Arthur and Andromeda?"

Arthur looked at his family, lasting a few more seconds on George's face and said, "Day after tomorrow Kingsley, at ten in the morning. We will have enough time to prepare by then."

Andromeda steeled herself and handing a sleeping Teddy to Fleur, answered, "I think that would be best too; maybe have it around two in the afternoon. I can inform everyone by tomorrow."

Harry stood up and went over to Andromeda for support, which she appreciated by gently patting him on his resting hand over her shoulder. He then said, "Kingsley, I dealt with the reporters this morning at Hogwarts and told them to show some respect and stay away. I think you could remind them tomorrow as well."

Kingsley nodded in response, meanwhile Ginny put her right arm around George, who put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. There were quite a few moist eyes when the Minister of Magic was standing outside the closed door of the Burrow and staring up at the heavens; both inside the old house and outside.

...

Andromeda was given Percy's old room and she placed Teddy in an old family bassinet beside her bed, with Harry's and Ginny's help. Soon after that most people started going up to the bedrooms where they would be sleeping. Bill and Fleur went into their old bedrooms, whereas George, Charlie and Percy went into the twin's room to settle in. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went into Ron's old room to find it slightly enlarged and spacious.

"Wow mate! Did you make the beds a little bigger too?" Ron asked, while twirling his own wand between his fingers.

"Yes. We have grown a lot over the years, and I figured if I was going to be sleeping here for a few months; might as well make it a little more comfortable. I made sure these changes are permanent too." Harry replied.

"This does look great Harry. Now we have more space to sit on your beds too." Hermione exclaimed, while sitting on Ron's bed.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't think I would be just sitting on these beds." Ginny said grinning at Harry, who beamed back.

"Oi! Brother still here." Ron exclaimed.

"Well I think that is a brilliant suggestion Ginny." Hermione replied looking at Ron, top to bottom, admiringly.

Harry smiled at the banter and then asked in a serious tone, "Do we all understand why we all are going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes Harry, I still would have to ask mum and dad though." Ginny replied.

"Don't worry. I plan on asking their permission before we leave." Harry assured her.

"I doubt they would not let you go Ginny, if he asks them." Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, especially after the display you showed down there. You were bloody brilliant. I don't think I have ever seen Bill or Charlie that impressed. Maybe they were at your duel, though, I was only paying attention to you at that time." Ron said thoroughly impressed.

"We all were." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

"What are you talking about? I was just talking." Harry said surprised.

"You don't realized it do you, Harry. But of course you don't. They could see you leading and maybe, for an easier way to explain this to your thick brain; see that you were exemplifying Dumbledore. Soon you could become the next Dumbledore to the wizarding world, if you keep going on like this." Hermione explained, shaking her head ruefully at Harry's naiveté.

"I am not Dumbledore, I am just Harry." Harry said comprehensively take aback by Hermione's tirade.

"Yes you are and you are all mine." Ginny said grabbing him and giving him a mind blowing snog.

Ron didn't even mind this time and just looked away, knowing Ginny was doing this to get Harry to ease up; sensing he might never comprehend or try to understand the fact that he was carrying the torch forward, which Dumbledore had passed onto him. Maybe this is why they were so good for each other Ron thought.

"Oi, break it up, you two." Ron finally said when there was no sign of ending of that long kiss.

"Sorry, where was I?" Harry said after coming out of the daze.

"We are just waiting for the Patronus now. Do you think we should discuss, what you said downstairs?" Hermione replied after Ron had motioned to her, not to argue over the previous topic, while Ginny happily snuggled into Harry's arms.

"You think I was correct in my hypothesis?" Harry asked in return.

"Yes and your suggestions were brilliant. Will we tell them about the Hallows in the meeting on Sunday? I assume you would let us three, tell the tale, with the help of the Professor and Kingsley."

"I don't know about the Hallows yet, we can skip the stone for sure. But we can also tell the same story I told George. We can let Kingsley and Minerva do most of the talking in the meeting though and we three can fill in. I know you three wouldn't like to tell the story yourself either. The rest of it, we will discuss when we are preparing for the press conference. No one should know the location of the Elder wand, except the three of us."

The rest of them nodded and just then Kingsley's lynx Patronus came swishing in and spoke in his booming voice, "You can come now."

It was a little over half past eight when they got the message, so they hurriedly went downstairs, where they spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still drinking tea. Harry and Ginny walked in slightly ahead of the other couple, who were trying to lurk around the stairs.

Harry holding Ginny's hand started the conversation and asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…"

As Molly was sipping from her cup of tea, Arthur interrupted and said, "Harry you really should call us Arthur or Molly. We have known each other far too long."

Molly then putting down her cup, looked at the pair and added, "Yes Harry, we have always considered you as one of our sons and we are very happy that you and Ginny are together again."

Harry didn't know what to say in response, he could feel the stinging near his eyes. These two people sitting on the kitchen table had given him so much over the years. He could feel Ginny's thumb gently making patterns on the back of his hand, trying to soothe him. He turned to look at her moist eyes and couldn't help but smile at the happiness radiating from her face.

"Thank you Molly, Arthur. I don't know where I would be, without your support and care. I am just happy that Ron sat in my compartment all those years ago." Harry said wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

Molly rose up from her chair and hurriedly went over to hug Harry, while a smiling Ginny stood beside them. When Harry and Molly finally let go of each other, Arthur was standing right beside them, gently patting Harry's back.

"I couldn't have chosen a better man for my only daughter, son. We are very proud of how well you both have grown." Arthur added while smiling at his daughter, who hugged him. He then continued to Harry and said, "Now I think you were about to ask permission to take Ginny along with you. Am I right?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"If it was anyone else, even her brothers, I might have asked for more details." Arthur said and paused, "But in you, I have full confidence, that you will make sure she is alright and will be brought home before midnight."

"We will not take more than a couple of hours, Arthur." Harry replied looking at the graying old man and continued by smiling at Ginny, "And I don't think she would need protecting; your daughter is more than capable, witch."

Ginny pecked his cheek lovingly, while Arthur and Molly laughed.

"And so she is." Arthur replied good-naturedly.

"I think we should be off now guys." Harry called out to Ron and Hermione.

Just when Hermione was to speak, Molly cut in and said, "Now you don't call us Mr. and Mrs. Weasley either, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and hugged Molly, "Thank you Molly and Arthur. Let's go Ron, stop roaming around the stairs."

"Be careful all of you. We will probably be awake, if it doesn't take you that long." Arthur called out to the four, as they made their way out of the door and waved goodbye.

...

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing at the entrance to Hogwarts, when Ron spoke out in a whisper, "You know this is eerily familiar but at least we know that there is no caterwauling charm anymore."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded and then Harry said, "Keep your wands at the ready. Hermione make sure there is no one around following us. Ron, keep a look around. Ginny you better not use any spells as you are still underage, unless we get into some trouble. But I am sure that restriction doesn't apply in the ground of Hogwarts." They all nodded and after Hermione had finished doing the Homenum Revelio spell in their general vicinity; they walked into the Hogwarts grounds and lit their wand tips.

They walked for a few minutes and when they finally reached the white tomb beside the lake, Hermione said, "Why don't we keep guard, while you put the wand back. I don't think I can face this."

Harry nodded knowing she was afraid of seeing Dumbledore's body, inside the tomb and walked towards the already repaired white marble casing. He pulled out his own wand and raised the tomb slightly. There he was; his face pale and sunken, the wrapping on his body still lay open, just as he remembered from his vision of Voldemort desecrating the grave.

Harry gently placed the elder wand underneath his hand and then said looking down at the body, "Thank you. I would have been lost without you." A few tears escaped his eyes as he choked out, "I wish you wouldn't have died but I will fight and keep fighting like you taught me, if only to keep the evil at bay."

Just then there was a burst of flame, a few inches above his head. Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran towards Harry and saw a phoenix flying above the tomb and then gently land on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey. Fawkes. You couldn't be away from him too, I see." Harry said to the bird, gently patting its beak, while the magnificent bird rubbed his head on his cheek. He wrapped Dumbledore's body in the soft sheet of covering, moved backwards towards his friends and pulled out his wand and perpetually sealed the tomb. After that with the help of Hermione, he set up various non-intrusive enchantments for protection.

"Well that's done. Now why did Fawkes show up here?" Ron said pointing towards the phoenix still perched on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know but it doesn't look like he wants to leave." Harry replied.

"I think he has chosen you to be with Harry. Just like it did with Professor Dumbledore. You must have said or shown something profound to draw Fawkes back here." Hermione suggested.

Ginny came near to the other side of where Fawkes was perched on Harry's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "That is probably true. How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled at her. "I am doing much better now. Let's go back to the Burrow. It has been a long day."

With that the four friends walked out of Hogwarts for another good night's rest, back to the home where their beds lay await.


	11. Severus Snape

**A/N: This chapter contains some explicit M rated material. I have marked them for readers who want to skip over them.**

**

* * *

Severus Snape

* * *

**

Harry was dreamily lying against a tree with his gorgeous Ginny, snuggled against his chest. She had shown him this quaint spot overlooking the pond, the day after they had come back from Hogwarts. And he had been thoroughly rewarded in the same exact spot, after she had seen the same alterations to her room, as Ron's bedroom. But after that it had been a difficult few days for both of them. No matter how much he might have accepted death, it was still hard for him to see his loved one buried under the ground.

He had been strong for Ginny and the others, whom he now considered his adapted family; throughout all the funerals but his nights were still plagued by nightmares. In sleep he could not possibly suppress the guilt he felt for not doing something….more; so many lives lost because of one single man's actions. Fred's, Remus' and Tonk's funerals, he knew would be hard but seeing Colin's family the next day, so helpless and grief stricken, had made his heartache just as much. Thankfully, even though Ginny had been very close to Colin Creevey, she had remained strong, knowing that Harry would eventually loose composure. They had both, along with most of the D.A. members who had shown up for almost all the funerals, talked to the Creevey's after the service and had all but guaranteed to keep Dennis safe, when he went back to Hogwarts.

The lack of sleep had made him lazy through daytime, and most of their time after the funeral was spent with the pair taking a walk in the fields around the burrow from the house to this spot after putting fresh flowers on Fred's grave. Andromeda and Teddy were daily visitors now, after she had went back to her own house for sleep in a familiar bed. Teddy seemed like the only one who could keep Molly from her sorrow and most members of the family could be seen playing with him, anytime they weren't at work. Ron and Hermione had been doing the same thing as Harry and Ginny and could be seen going off into the hills and forests around the Burrow. George on the other hand, had taken life by its horns, working alone on his new wheezes and started spending a lot of time with Angelina Johnson after meeting her at Fred's funeral.

Today however, Harry's mind was pondering over Severus Snape. Minerva had informed him just the other day that Hogwarts was having a small funeral service for Professor Snape on Sunday morning and placing his grave a few yards away from Professor Dumbledore's tomb, along the lake. She had been shocked after the conversation with Dumbledore's portrait and thanked an equally surprised Harry with a long hug.

"What's bothering you Harry?" Ginny asked, shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," Harry replied but quickly added after Ginny gave him a look that suggested that he better talk or something he didn't like might happen to him, "I was just thinking about tomorrow?"

"I am guessing you are talking about Snape…Professor Snape's funeral, since you probably wouldn't have any problem in your meeting at lunch and we have already discussed, what we will say at the press conference on Monday." Ginny asked.

Harry smiled at her little correction, he certainly would have to get used to that too; and said "I don't think many people will show up for his funeral. Even after the official brief account of the war, Kingsley got published in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Ron definitely doesn't want to go but I think Hermione might convince him still. I am sure none of the other DA members will show up."

"I think Neville will show up. But that's not what's really troubling you, is it?" Ginny prodded.

"How do you know me, so well?" Harry inquired lightly pecking her forehead.

Ginny shrugged and smiled, "I guess the same way you seem to know me."

Harry kissed her on the lips this time, a searing kiss, that left them both breathless, and soon his hands were traveling under her shirt.

Ginny laughed and pulled his hands away from her body and lightly kissed his palms. "No…Harry. You are not avoiding this subject again." she said, in between expressing her amusement at a pouting Harry. "You know it will help to clear your head and I know it has been on your mind since Minerva came over."

"Well if you are going to insist." Harry said with a sigh, and then continued in a frustrated tone, "I don't know what to make of Snape – Professor Snape. He was horrible to me and almost everyone else and all those years we mutually hated each other. Then I find out that he has been in love with my mother since he was just a little boy. Even if I can accept that fact, which is hard enough in itself, there is the fact of him doing everything because of that unrequited love. When I think about that, I realize that he put himself in danger every single day after my mother died, just to protect me and defeat Voldemort." He paused taking a deep breath and added with an inflection of some surprise in his low tone, "He was most possibly the bravest person, I will ever know."

After his tirade ended with that pronouncement, there were a few moments of silence when they could only hear the soft breeze rustling the grass around them.

Ginny turned his face around, looked into his eyes and whispered, "There was some good in him Harry. It could not have been easy for him to sit beside Voldemort when he tortured and killed people, one after the other. Now that I have a few days to think about it, a lot of students could have died in Hogwarts, if he wasn't restraining the Carrows as much as he could. We all have faults, and just like Dumbledore he made some great mistakes in his life. You will just have to try and forgive his mistakes. Someday maybe you may even forget them."

Harry nodded and pulled Ginny into his embrace, making indistinct figures on her forearms with his finger, "Thanks Gin, I feel much better. Now how are you doing, still having nightmares?"

It seemed to Harry that this had become a daily pattern between them. She was usually the first one to get Harry to open up and he would reciprocate. They already knew that they were both not sleeping well, alone in their beds at night and really couldn't imagine her parents agreeing to her sleeping with him, again.

"Yes but it is getting better, since we started having these talks. I am glad we decided not to take dreamless potions." Ginny replied, sighing with pleasure with his gentle stroking of her arm.

"I never thought that would have been a good idea, no matter how much your mum wanted me to. Does she know that you are having them too?" Harry asked.

"I never told her, but I think she still knows. Ron told me that you have stopped mumbling in your sleep." Ginny inquired, while starting to play with his fingers, as if trying to remember how each one felt on her own skin.

"I have been practicing my Occlumency, before I go to sleep. I almost mastered it on the run this past year and it will be important to keep all the information I have in my head, safe in the future." Harry replied.

"We all should probably learn it too. I think Hermione has already thought of it…" Ginny stated, her voice trailing away and eyes looking somewhere in the distant afternoon sky.

"Gin…?" Harry knew that she liked it when he called her that and could see a smile forming on the corner of her mouth. "You can ask me about it. I know you have been wanting to for the past few days."

Ginny sighed, of course he knew, could tell that he was the reason behind her recent musings. She entwined her fingers with his right hand and said, "I don't want to push you into making a decision."

"But that decision will affect both of us. You have every right to ask. I promised you that I will never leave you behind and I never will, whatever the decision _we _make." Harry replied, while his left hand trailed towards her lips.

Ginny smiled at his choice of words and rewarded him by grabbing his left hand and gently kissing the tips of his fingers. She took a deep breath to keep her desire for him, down and said, "You don't want to go back to Hogwarts for your seventh year, do you?"

Harry knew that she already knew his answer and this was just her way of broaching the topic; none the less he said, "As much as I would like to be with you, I am with Ron. I don't think I can be a student ever again." Harry paused for effect, putting his chin on her head to get a whiff of that intoxicating fragrance and said with a small chuckle, "And I don't think I would be able to get any studying done for my NEWTs with you there distracting me with your presence."

Ginny laughed at his shenanigans, stopping Harry from going towards her neck by shoving him away and said, "Come here." She then put his head in her lap, so that she now had her back to the tree and he was lying across her looking at her smiling face. "That's much better. Now we can have a conversation without _you_ distracting me." She smiled at his fake sad face and tenderly kissed him on the lips and then continued, "It will be hard, not being with you for another year. I think Professor McGonagall knew you wouldn't be coming back for school."

"Even if she didn't, I think she has been nudging me in that direction. I think that was part of the reason she wants me to call her Minerva. She probably knew that I wouldn't really be happy being back there as a student. But, enough of that; I don't want to think about not being close to you for a year."

Ginny nodded and smiling down at him, said, "Yeah, we have got months before that." She paused and then asked in a low tone, "Are you going to join the Aurors like Neville and Ron plan to do in a few weeks?"

Harry smiled up at those bright brown eyes, knowing that was the question she had wanted to ask for a long time, and replied, "Not, if you don't want me to. I haven't checked up on my account at Gringotts but I am pretty sure I can live on that quite comfortably for the rest of my life, just like my dad planned to; even if I don't get a job anywhere else."

Ginny had a surprised expression on her face and completely ignoring the later part of his statement, she asked incredulously, "You wouldn't join the Aurors…which you have wanted to be since you were in fifth year at Hogwarts…if I asked?"

He nodded and said with a chuckle, "Why does that surprise you? I am much happier, when you are happy."

Ginny smiled down at him again and lightly brushed away his stray hair from his forehead, making his scar visible; and retorted, "But love you wouldn't be happy if you weren't keeping us all safe, and I know you wouldn't be happy just sitting around doing nothing." She put her hand on his lips to stop him from arguing and said, "Even if you don't join the Aurors, you would be trying to fight people who try to harm your family; it would be better for all, if you fought as an Auror. I know you said something like that at Dumbledore's tomb."

"How do you know that?" asked a surprised Harry.

Ginny laughed and answered, "Why else would Fawkes come back to you? He wants to watch over you, just like he did before. He knows how loyal you are to Dumbledore and what he taught you."

Harry laughed and said, "You know me better than I know myself." He then pulled her into a searing kiss, leading them both to be lost in their passion.

**A/N: ALERT! Sexually charged situation ahead. Please scroll down to the next bold marker, if you do not wish to read such a situation. You will not be missing out on any plot details.**

Ginny pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket in between his kisses and threw it over them. Soon both of their hands were roaming freely under their clothes. Ginny shoved him on the grass and climbed on top of him, as she unbuttoned his shirt. She caressed his familiar, lean but sculpted torso and leaned towards for another kiss. Harry groaned as he felt her bare knee rub against the tightness in his trousers, while she playfully nipped at his nipples with her teeth. As she did that her right hand slowly made its way below his midsection and rubbed over the bulge in his pants; today she wanted more. She unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, then slowly inserted her hand to grasp his member. It felt magnificent in her hand and her eyes burned with undiluted desire at the sight of it. She gently massaged the head with her thumb, which made it quiver in her hand, as Harry's whole body jerked with pleasure. "Oh Gin…that feels so good." Harry whispered.

As she was thinking of what to do next, Harry's mind was filling with desire and he suddenly grasped her by the shoulder and turned her over. Ginny squealed with surprise and moaned when his hands touched her bare body under her blouse. He pulled her top over her head and threw it beside him and cupped her firm breasts with both hands after unclasping the bra. She moaned in delight as he licked her hard nipples with his wet tongue and scrapped his back with her nails. His erect pecker patted her stomach as he came up for a long kiss. "Harry….mmmm….I love you so much." Ginny said after the kiss.

"I love and worship you, my beautiful Ginny." Harry answered back reverentially; looking into her dark eyes filled with need and then trailed his kisses towards the hemline of her skirt. When he lowered her skirt to reveal her knickers, he could already see some wetness. He trailed his hand over the soft fabric making her whimper with pleasure.

"Oh Harry! I want you now…." Ginny cried out in fervor.

Somewhere in Harry's mind a voice told him to stop. He regretfully pulled up his trousers and laid down on Ginny, pressing down on her perfect bosoms with his chest and chastely kissed her. She eyed him in shock.

"No Ginny. We can't do this now." Harry said with a heavy sigh, while pulling up her skirt and laying her top on her abdomen. Then he rolled off of her and lay on the grass, breathing loudly, while he looked at the tree-top. This was the furthest they had gone and he knew anymore and he wouldn't be able to stop.

**A/N: You can start reading again. Readers who wanted more; they will have to wait a few more chapters. But I won't be doing many sexual situations.**

Ginny was lost in her own insecure thoughts, while she put her clothes back on but she wasn't shy like other girls and asked, "Why Harry?" She paused trying to work up her courage "…._this was Harry…her Harry…." _she told herself over and over again and finally asked him, blushing slightly, "Didn't you like…what you saw?"

Harry was trying to calm himself down, when she asked him that. "_Was she crazy_?" he thought to himself, but then realized what it might look from her perspective. He immediately pulled her towards him; too hesitant and clothed for his liking (which he thought made him the crazy one, to stop in the first place), and reassured her, "Of course Gin you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You were magnificent and perfect in every way."

Ginny was slightly appeased by his compliments but then she persisted in an annoyed tone, "Then why in the name of Merlin would you stop?"

Harry pulled her closer as she slightly tried to get out of his hold, "Come on Ginny, I can't do this right now. I wouldn't be able to look your parents in the eye, if I did that while you were still sixteen. Not to mention what your brothers would do to me, if they found out."

Ginny shifted slightly in his arms and looked into his green eyes to make sure he was being sincere and said with a sigh, "Why are you always so bloody noble?"

"Because you wouldn't love me if I wasn't. But I am sure Sirius would be laughing his head off with my dad, if he could see me now." Harry said with a small laugh and placed a kiss atop her head, getting the whiff of the same stimulating smell of her fiery mane.

"Why, Sirius?" Ginny asked, now really intrigued.

"He was the one who gave me pointers about girls in my fifth year. But he would be laughing at my predicament right now." Harry said pretending to be lost in thought.

"And what predicament would that be?" Ginny asked, clearly amused by his acting.

"Should I kiss you again or not? It would be very difficult for me to resist you a second time." Harry replied, lightly touching her moist lips with his fingers, as he looked into those dazzling eyes.

Just then there was a burst of flame above them, and Fawkes flew up and perched himself on one of the tree branches.

Harry and Ginny both got startled, and laughed at seeing the bird through the invisibility cloak. After a few moments, Ginny finally managed to say, "Why does he always have to interrupt us; specially, when I can take advantage of you?"

"That would be because of your dear mother. I don't think she trusts you that much." Harry replied playfully as he tried to get up.

Ginny pulled him back down on top of her, gave him a brilliant snog and whispered huskily, "I don't think anyone can keep me from you." She paused and looked at his dazed face, and laughed, pushing him off of her. "That was too easy. But you are right, I am glad our first time wasn't like this."

Harry standing up, stuffed the invisibility cloak in his pocket, pulled Ginny up and cleaned both of them with his wand. He then pulled Ginny for another short kiss and after letting her go said, "I love you Gin. Now let's go before your mum sends out a search a party for us. I think Fawkes likes her more than me, the way he keeps answering to her." Then he turned to Fawkes and continued, "Go on, let her know we are on our way."

Fawkes gave a screech and with a flash of fire disappeared. Ginny who had been watching the phoenix, said after he departed, "He just likes being in the kitchen and mum is probably bribing him with all the food. Now come on, maybe we can sneak a few more shepherd pies before Ron gets back. Race you!"

Harry chucked in response as Ginny raced away towards the Burrow, "You Weasleys and your food.", and then he ran after her, knowing that he would easily catch up to her because of his long legs.

...

It was Sunday morning and Harry was sitting behind the front row as the old wizard droned on about Severus Snape's noble soul. How ironic it was, he thought that the person who had wanted to be a Slytherin since he was a boy and had been a death eater, had managed to bring people from all four houses to attend his funeral service.

Ginny was sitting beside his chair, holding his hand. Hermione sat on his left side, with Ron holding her hand. There was a small delegation from the Ministry, which included Kingsley, Arthur and Percy; sitting behind them. In the front row sat all the professors of Hogwarts. He had spotted Neville Longbottom a few rows back when he was making his way down the aisle to his seat, sitting close to Hannah Abbott, and wondered if they had both found someone special. The surprise though, had come in the form of the Malfoy family, who were sitting in the back row with their Auror escort, trying not to draw any attention.

Ginny lightly nudged him in the ribs to awaken him from his musings, the stocky wizard had finally finished. There was no big display as everyone started to move out of their chairs. Harry walked forward towards the black granite tomb (how fitting he thought) and said, "Thank you Professor Snape; for everything you did. I hope you have found the peace, which eluded you in this life."

He then pulled out a lily flower from his pocket, which Ginny had picked out for him, and placed it on top of the tomb. As he turned around and started walking back, there was a flash of light, and Fawkes swooped down towards him. There were several onlookers, he didn't know, who gawked at him as he walked towards Ginny, with a phoenix perched atop his left shoulder.

"I should probably go talk to them before they leave. Will you come with me?" Harry said to Ginny as he motioned towards the Malfoys.

"I guess; it couldn't hurt. But if Lucius Malfoy says anything stupid, I will curse him." Ginny replied in a heated whisper.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. As he walked towards them, his thoughts told him that he probably wouldn't be able to stop as well, if Lucius said anything bad about Ginny.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Draco. I am sure you know me and my handsome phoenix, Fawkes; this lady beside me is Ginny Weasley." Harry greeted the mother, son and then turned to face Mr. Malfoy, "I would say a pleasant greeting to you as well, Lucius, but I have never much liked pretending to be polite."

"What do you want Potter?" Lucius spat.

Harry turned to face Narcissa Malfoy and replied, "I just wanted to thank you for what you did back in the forest, Mrs. Malfoy. It made things a lot simpler for me. I would also like you to know that your sister is doing well, as well as her grandson. As the sole owner of the Black estate, I have reinstated her as a member of the Black family. So if you like, you can talk to her."

Narcissa nodded and asked, "Why are you here at Severus's funeral? If I am not mistaken, you loathed each other."

"I am sure you have read the account of the war in the Daily Prophet, Mrs. Malfoy. And as you may have heard in my duel with Voldemort, Snape was working for Dumbledore till the moment he was ruthlessly killed by Voldemort himself." Harry replied as the Malfoys flinched at the use of Dark lord's name.

"But that doesn't make sense; he made the Unbreakable vow to protect me. Why would he do that? And why would the Dark lord kill him, he thought of him as his most trusted follower?" Draco interrupted.

Harry smiled and told his old enemy, "You should ask your father Draco. He was the one, send out to find Snape on Voldemort's orders."

"How do you know that?" Lucius cried out.

"You send Severus to him, which resulted in his death? After all he did for our family." Narcissa asked incredulously as Draco stared at his father.

"This is not really his fault, though I am not sure Lucius wouldn't have done the same, if he had known the truth. Tom just killed him because of his childish fantasies of possessing a so called unbeatable Elder wand. All of you should realize by now that to him all death eaters were never more than servants; alive only to do his bidding." Harry cut in, trying to stay out of the argument and continued, "Yes, I knew about the unbreakable vow as well, Draco and so did Professor Dumbledore. That was one of the reasons I distrusted him so much. But both Professor Snape and Dumbledore cared about what happened to you. In Professor Snape's case, he cared about your mother's dilemma and thus tried to protect you."

All three of them stared at him in shock. As the silence grew Ginny finally said, "Well I think we should go Harry, the Aurors are getting impatient."

Harry nodded and once again spoke to the Malfoys, "I am sure you have a lot to discuss when you get home but I would suggest to you all to change your old ways. Maybe if Draco could tell you what Dumbledore offered him on that night, on top of the Astronomy tower; you would realize how you can ask for forgiveness. You seized to be my enemy the night you didn't kill an already dying man, Draco."

He paused, trying to remember if he had missed anything and then finished with a goodbye and walked away towards his friends.

"Did I do that well, Gin?" Harry asked while holding her hand.

"Casually downplaying the Elder wand and separating Lucius from Draco and Narcissa were both good moves. I am sure Lucius wouldn't be able to exert the same influence over them anymore. And maybe Narcissa might even try to reconnect with Andromeda. To sum it up, I would say, you did brilliantly." Ginny said happily, rewarding him with a tender kiss.

"It seems like you guys had fun." Ron stated to his best friend and sister.

"I am sure they did, by the look on the Malfoys faces, Harry managed to completely throw them off. But we should get going, everyone is already gathering for lunch in the Great Hall."

With that all four of them walked together towards the castle.


	12. Dumbledore's Mantle

**

* * *

Dumbledore's Mantle

* * *

**

It was time, Harry thought, while he sat near the door of the small gathering at the round table. The occasion to make sure that Voldemort's defeat would not end in waste, to make certain that all the lessons would not be forgotten. Twenty people in the small classroom were watching him intently, as he cleared his throat and said, "Welcome everyone. As you know I have called this meeting to discuss some important matters."

Ginny squeezed his hand under the table to show her support and he smiled at her in acknowledgment. Meanwhile everyone at the table nodded their assent for him to continue.

"I am sure most of us know each other. For those who don't know, starting from the right; this is Ginny Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Professor Filius Flitwick, Professor Pomona Sprout, Professor Horace Slughorn, Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Interim-Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Aberforth Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and lastly Professor's Dumbledore and my fine feathered friend, the phoenix, Fawkes sitting on my shoulder." Harry paused after the introduction, taking a drink of water as anyone who hadn't met at lunch, said mutual greetings and then continued to say to his phoenix, "Fawkes, you can go to Andromeda's residence and help Kreacher watch over Teddy."

Fawkes bowed his beaky head to Harry, took flight and was gone with a flash of light. People in the room who hadn't seen a phoenix do this before, bore surprised expressions on their faces. Just then Harry pulled out his wand and performed some protective charms around the room and door.

"I am sure, all of you have realized by now that the account of Lord Voldemort's downfall published in the newspapers by the Ministry was missing some key details. Therefore, I have decided to let this select group of people know the complete information about Voldemort's life. This information is confidential and should not leave this group, without my express permission as it is very dangerous in the wrong hands." Harry told the group.

"Mr. Potter, if I may ask; why us?" Professor Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice.

"Professor, most of the people in this room have strong bonds with me and I have trusted them for a long time now. Though I have not been especially close with you or Professor Sprout; I still hold you both in high esteem." Harry replied to the diminutive Professor, who bowed his head and then smiled in understanding.

"Harry, my boy, I do not think I should be here."Professor Slughorn said softly, while looking into Harry's green eyes across the table.

"You made your choice Horace, I am sure Harry agrees or he would not have invited you." Professor McGonagall interjected.

Professor Slughorn sadly shook his head in deep remorse.

"Minerva is right; you should know me better than that Professor Slughorn. I can't hold the mistake you made so long ago, against you." Harry said to the portly Professor, who once again looked again into his eyes, searching for forgiveness.

"It was still a terrible mistake Harry which led to Lily being murdered." Professor Slughorn insisted in a rueful tone. Everyone, including Minerva was now watching this conversation with great interest.

"How can you possibly say that, Horace? What could you have possibly done to lead to Harry's parents being murdered by Voldemort?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I…provided crucial information to make him immortal, Pomona." Professor Slughorn resignedly told everyone.

Every person, except the people in the room who knew about this gasped out loud. Kingsley stood up and shouted, "What!? He was the one who told Tom Riddle about the Horcruxes?"

Most of the people in the room who didn't know what they were, had confused expressions on their faces, but Harry noted that Professor Flitwick was not among them and was looking aghast at this revelation.

"Please settle down Kingsley and all of you remain calm. All will be revealed to you today." Harry stood up and said with a commanding voice. Then he looked at Professor Slughorn and continued, "Professor, it was not you, who gave him information about the Horcruxes. He already knew how to make them but he did need some extra information, which I think you know by now."

"But can we trust him Harry? I don't know much about Horcruxes, just that it is supposed to be very dark magic and if Horace helped Voldemort become immortal…" Aberforth interjected.

"Yes we can Abe. Your brother never held it against him or he wouldn't have allowed him to teach at Hogwarts again. Voldemort was a very shrewd and conniving monster, even when he was just a schoolboy. Everyone was enamored with Tom except Professor Dumbledore. Isn't that right Hagrid?"

Hagrid nodded and said, "Yeah. No one believed a bad word about him."

"How do you know so much about Voldemort, Harry, wasn't he a student before your time? And how do you know him, Hagrid?" Charlie asked.

"Hagrid was a student here at the same time as Voldemort and he was the one who got him expelled as a cover for opening the Chamber of Secrets, the first time. As for Harry, he knows Voldemort better than maybe even Professor Dumbledore did." Ron answered for his friends, trying to save them some discomfort, which Harry and Hagrid appreciated with nods.

"Thank you Harry. I hope I will be more careful next time. We Slytherins have garnered a bad reputation for far too long. Maybe I can try to change and more effectively guide the students in my house." Professor Slughorn said looking at Harry.

"That is what I am hoping you can accomplish. I don't think anyone is more suited to this task than you." Harry said to Professor Slughorn and after a pause continued to everyone, "Now I think it is time we start with the tale of Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle. Did the portrait tell you the prophecy Minerva and Kingsley?"

"Yes Harry, and I am still a little shocked that Sybill actually made actual prophecies." Minerva replied back.

"Don't worry Minerva, she is still mostly wrong and doesn't remember the true prophecies herself. She actually made two prophecies, one to Albus Dumbledore and one to me." Harry said.

"So you were the chosen one?" Neville exclaimed and then blushed and said in a low voice, "I am sorry, please continue."

Harry laughed and said, "Actually it could have been you, Neville." Everyone, even Ron, Hermione and Ginny were shocked by this revelation, none more so than Neville himself.

"Well the first and most important prophecy which began the chain of events the past 7 years was: 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have _power the Dark Lord knows not_...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives....the _one_ with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'" Kingsley said before anyone else could interrupt.

"Of course, it could have been Neville. Though, it was very stupid of Voldemort to try to kill you as a baby, Harry." Luna said dreamily, waking everyone from their respective reveries.

"You never told us the exact wording Harry. I assume you told Ginny, since she doesn't look at all perplexed, as the rest of us." Hermione accused.

"I really didn't feel the need to at the time and up until a few days ago only I and Dumbledore knew the whole prophecy. You just don't like not knowing everything, Hermione." Harry teased with a smile, which earned him a smack on the arm.

"He's got you there Hermione and stopping hitting my cute boyfriend. Now you know how I felt on the outside, all those years." Ginny teased some more.

"My hero…" Harry whispered to Ginny, who responded with a chaste kiss on the cheek; while all of the adults smiled at the loving couple.

"So does everyone understand what the prophecy meant?" Minerva asked all around the table, who all nodded.

"I would like to know, how Voldemort knew half of the prophecy, though. Dumbledore never explained that." Kingsley interjected.

"That would be Professor Snape's biggest regret of his life. Abe can tell you that he had caught him sneaking around the Hogs Head, where the prophecy was made by a destitute Trelawney getting interviewed by Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied with a sigh.

"And you still forgave him?" asked a shocked Minerva, regretting her decision to agree with Harry to bury Snape beside Albus; while several others gasped.

"You heard me Minerva, during the battle. How could I hate the man, who loved my mother so much? Snape came running to Dumbledore the day he knew Voldemort had chosen me to be his nemesis, asking him to protect my mother and in turn protect me and my dad. Dumbledore in return turned him into a spy for us on that very same day. He told Dumbledore to never tell anyone about the good he was doing and I doubt he would have given me all those memories, if he wasn't dying at the time."

"But-" Ron interjected.

Harry stood up from his seat at the interruption, "No! Don't you all see what he was trying to do all these years at Hogwarts?" Harry exclaimed.

"He was just bitter, Harry." Molly said, trying to side with his son.

"Of course he was bitter Molly. Who wouldn't be? He was the person responsible that led Voldemort to kill the only person he cared about. Do you know he wanted to take his own life, the day my mother died? Dumbledore saved him the only way he knew he could, by giving him a purpose to live; to protect me, as my mother would have wanted. But that didn't erase the guilt he had and he desired only one thing from everyone else." Harry said as he paced in front of the table.

"And what was that?" George scoffed.

"Hatred, son…" Arthur replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

Everyone was quite now, thinking of the man they had just buried. Ginny had gotten up and gently led Harry back to his seat, whispering comforting words in his ear to ease him.

When Harry had finally regained control of his emotions, he drank a glass of water and said, "I think he went through at least as much as I did, in his life. He had his faults like many of us do but he did what was right in the end. Please Minerva, do everything you can, so that his sacrifice and courage are never forgotten in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts."

"Well said Mr. Potter. I think Professor Snape's portrait should be hung in the Headmaster's room." Professor Flitwick replied.

"Thank you Professor. That is a brilliant suggestion but please call me Harry, you have known me far too long. Same goes for you Professor Sprout." Harry told the two Professors.

"We will, if you agree to call us by our first names. I am sure Filius will agree that we are way past the student-teacher relationship and we are very proud of the man you have become." Professor Sprout replied.

"I couldn't have said that better, the same applies to me. You remind me a lot of how Albus used to be." Professor Slughorn interjected.

This praise caused Ginny, Ron and Hermione to snicker at a blushing Harry.

"Thank you Horace, Pomona, and Filius. But I don't think I can ever compare to Professor – Albus." Harry replied while pinching Ginny on her thigh to stop her from laughing at his discomfort. Ginny in return whispered something back in his ear, which made him just turn a brighter shade of crimson.

"Well now that question is answered, I shall go on with the explanation…." Kingsley said and continued with the story to tell everyone of how Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters, given the Fidelius protected location to Voldemort, where Lily's sacrifice protected Harry and created a connection between the two through Harry's scar. Both Minerva and Kingsley explained how Voldemort had made six Horcruxes and to the shock of most people in the room, what Horcruxes really were. They told them, how Voldemort without body escaped to Albania into hiding. Then Ron and Hermione told them of Voldemort's upbringing and ancestry. Whereas, Harry told them how Tom had acquired each heirloom, he would convert to Horcruxes and how they destroyed them.

"While we are at it and I know Harry wouldn't mention it, I should confess that I left Harry and Hermione all alone for a few weeks during Christmas." Ron mumbled with his head bowed in shame.

"You did what!?" Molly was the first one to shout, while the others followed behind with angry words muttered all around the table.

"He came to my house mum. I assume he was influenced by the locket Horcrux, they were telling us about earlier, which they kept safe by hanging around their necks." Bill explained to everyone at the table.

"Don't worry Molly he just had some insecurities to deal with, and he did come back and save my life when I tried to get the sword. Hermione was affected worse than me when he left, so if she has forgiven him, all of you should forget about it too. As I said earlier, we all make mistakes."

"Thanks mate." Ron replied as three of his brothers and father stopped giving him angry glares.

"So the diary was a Horcrux? There was an actual part of Voldemort possessing you?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Yes mum and don't worry about it. Harry and I already had a long discussion about it; he knows of their effects in quite detail." Ginny replied.

"How can he possibly understand, what you went through." Percy asked her incredulously.

"Don't, you ever say that! He understands me a lot better…"Ginny heatedly said, when Harry put a hand on her arm, which was trying to pull her wand and made her stop mid-sentence.

"Please Percy, stop and think before you speak." Ron replied to his brother, which seemed ironic to all those who knew Ron's similar habits well.

"But-" Percy tried to say but was cut off by Bill.

"You can continue, Minerva and Kingsley." Bill interrupted signaling the end of the argument.

"Well there is not much to tell now. Harry was taken to the graveyard, where his blood, bones of Voldemort's father and his servant's (Peter) hand was used in a dark arts potion to give Voldemort a new body. Meanwhile Dumbledore searched for clues in Voldemort's past for the identity of the Horcruxes. In Harry's sixth year they finally got the proof they needed, of what Voldemort had done to acquire immortality. Dumbledore got his hand cursed accidently while destroying the Gaunt's ring and despite Severus's best efforts didn't have much long to live. Therefore, Albus decided that he would let Snape kill him, keeping Severus's allegiance secret and saving Draco Malfoy's life. As we all know now, Harry went to the cave with Professor Dumbledore, to get Regulus's locket. After that the trio spent the past year finding and destroying the Horcruxes, like they explained."

"Is that all, the portrait told you two?" Harry asked Minerva and Kingsley, who both nodded.

"Albus told us to ask you, what you said during the battle and why Voldemort thought…you were dead." Minerva ended her response with a small voice, Harry had never heard before.

Harry sighed and was about to say something when Ginny stopped him and said, "Let me tell them."

"Tell us what Ginny." Neville asked.

"You should remember Neville. He did talk to you before he did it." Ginny replied harshly.

"Gin…" Harry whispered shaking his head. Ginny turned her head towards him and could see the saddened eyes, pleading for her strength as he continued, "He is going to take it hard as you did."

"Ginny, should I tell them." Ron asked with a forced toughness in his tone.

"Tell uzz what?" Fleur asked in her French accent.

"That Harry was also a Horcrux…am I right Harry?" Luna said to the astonishment of all around her.

After Harry got over his surprise, he laughed and said, "Right in one, Luna." He paused as he let the news sink in and then continued, "This is why you are here Luna, not only do you know me as well as Ron, Hermione or Ginny but you have one of the most brilliant minds with a unique perspective to boot."

Luna did not smile though but stoically looked at Harry and said, "This is not the time for praise Harry and I do not find any humor in what you had to do."

Everyone in the room except Harry nodded and murmured their agreement to Luna's answer, most of them still looking at Harry in shock.

"I wholly agree with Miss Lovegood; that was the most unpleasant experience I have gone through in my entire long life, including my duel with Voldemort…to put it mildly." Minerva told Harry with a little moisture in the corner of her eyes.

"You told me you weren't going to give up! You lied to me!" Neville shouted at Harry in rage.

"Mr. Longbottom though I can sympathize with your sentiments. I don't think it is polite to shout at him." Minerva responded to Neville's outburst.

"No Professor, I cannot believe this. It all makes sense now. The look on Ron's and Hermione's faces when I told them that Harry had told me to kill the snake. I don't think I have ever seen them so lost and afraid. They probably didn't know either." Neville said shaking his head and continued, "I was probably the only one he talked to before he went into the forest and I…didn't have the mind to ask, where he was going. He just…" All of them were staring at Harry, if he was a ghost.

"Neville…I made it out alive. All of you, I am fine." Harry said as he held Ginny's hand in support and motioned for her to go on.

"Well because of Professor Snape's memories, Harry realized that he was an accidental Horcrux, which gave him the unique tools like ability to speak Parseltongue. So…he walked to the forest where he let Voldemort hit him with the killing curse." Ginny said in a monotonous tone.

"Did you have to get killed by him, son, couldn't you have just found another way." Arthur said as he held his wife in an embrace. It tore him inside, to think of Harry doing something like that and could not imagine how Ginny was telling them all about it, herself.

"Yes dad, he had to, there is no other way to destroy the soul within the Horcrux, which we know of yet." Ron replied for his best friend, sparing him some pain, which he already had suffered too much of.

"I thought at the time, that it would just give you the same protection against Voldemort, I had from my mother's sacrifice most of my life." Harry added and was interrupted by Percy this time.

"You sacrificed yourself for all of us?" Percy said awed by his own statement.

Harry just nodded and gestured Ginny to continue.

"As I was saying; when he got hit by the killing curse, he reached a crossroads of sorts between this life and the afterlife, where he met Professor Dumbledore. He explained to Harry, how his mother's blood in Voldemort combined with the Horcrux in Harry had given him a choice to go on or come back to this world. He chose the latter because he knew he had a chance against Voldemort." Ginny told them.

"Don't forget, to kiss your pretty face again." Harry whispered in her ear, which made her smile.

"After that Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort that Harry was dead, after she was send by him to check his body for a pulse; hoping that her son Draco was alive. You all know the rest after that….heavy fighting ensued, mum killed Bellatrix and Harry put up a huge shield after taking off his invisibility cloak, though not necessary because of his blood protection; to save her from Voldemort's rage. Voldemort fired a killing curse at Harry, which rebounded on himself because the wand he was holding had given allegiance to Harry."

"And what wand would that be?" Andromeda asked, pleased that at least one of her sisters had made the right choice.

"The Elder Wand, 'Dromeda." Harry replied casually. There were several gasps and shouts of surprise.

"Are you telling us Harry that your wand is the Elder wand?" Professor Flitwick asked in surprise.

"No, my wand as most of you know is made of Holly. But I did possess the Elder wand for a short while. Since then I have hidden it somewhere safe and well-protected. If I die of natural causes, its power will be broken." Harry replied to all, looking at Abe to make sure he didn't voice any suggestions. Ron, Hermione and Ginny as planned earlier, were also looking around the table for signs of suspicion; but there was none.

"So did you find all the Deathly Hallows then?" asked Luna Lovegood, as Harry knew would be the case.

"My dear girl, I sure hope you don't believe in that non-sense." Professor Slughorn responded.

"What is this Deathly Hallows?" Neville asked.

Harry noticed that Aberforth kept silent as his face lost all the color, while Arthur answered, "I assume Luna is referring to the three objects from the 'Tale of three Brothers' in the tales of Beedle the Bard."

"What? They can't possibly exist." Kingsley said in a surprised tone, while the Professors murmured their agreement.

Harry held his hand in silence, as every member of their group paid full attention to him. "Please all of you, I will give an explanation but I am slightly dismayed that so many of you can't believe that the Deathly Hallows could exist. Every wizard and witch in this room should have learned in this meeting that almost anything is possible in our magical world." Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket to the astonishment of a few people and laid it in the middle of the table and then continued, "This is my invisibility cloak, the third brother's Hallow. All the Hallows were created by my ancestors the three Peverell brothers. I am the direct descendant of the third and only brother who lived into old age, Ignotus Peverell and the Potters have known of them for a long time. As I have said before, the Elder wand will remain hidden, and its location known only to me. The Resurrection Stone, though also real, cannot bring people to life but just their disembodied imprints. Therefore, no one in this group should go looking for it, as it has been lost to history now."

"But you can become the Master of Death if you have all three." Luna said with a little longing in her voice, that Harry had never heard before.

"I do not think so, dear. Am I right Harry?" Professor Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice.

"Yes Filius. Death will surely take us all one day; we can only delay it with both dark and normal magic. 'Master of Death' only means that you accept death when it comes for you." Harry replied with a smile.

"So, one day we will meet all of them?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes we will." Ginny replied with a hand on George's arm in a consoling gesture.

"Is that all? I cannot imagine any more excitement in your life Harry and doubt, my delicate heart can take it anymore." George said in jest, lightening the mood in the room.

"Thank you everyone for listening. Now we all must make sure that the next generation will be spared the same pain we went through. Most people in this room are either going to be teaching impressionable little children or running the Wizarding world from the Ministry. We have a duty to those who gave the ultimate sacrifice for our peace. I will be joining the Aurors with Ron and Neville to ensure that the evil in this world is kept at bay." Harry said looking at Kingsley in the end.

"Here! Here!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed and conjured twenty-one glasses with Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead and passed them on for a toast, "To the brave heroes who saved our world!"

Everyone finished their drink and then Kingsley said, "Thank you Harry and I hope we can all do what you suggested. I am sure to start a program for orphaned wizarding children in the Ministry. But what are you going to do Hermione?"

"I was hoping that I can come back to Hogwarts next year to finish my NEWTs and then maybe apply for a job in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I will try to learn about the long-standing prejudiced laws for our magical brethren, who fought beside us and maybe in time change their living conditions." Hermione replied.

"A noble cause, Miss Granger, all of your Professors will help you prepare for that and I am sure Horace can specially guide you about the politics around these issues." Professor McGonagall replied beaming at Hermione.

"Yes, of course dear. I will be most happy to help." Professor Slughorn added.

"I will be keeping that in mind Hermione. By the way Harry, you should go to Gringotts; the goblins are a bit mollified after the article in the papers and would like to inform you of some news concerning your vault." Kingsley told Harry.

"Thanks for letting me know Kingsley. That reminds me we have brought the remains of all the heirlooms of the founders and thought that it would be fitting to keep them all at Hogwarts." Harry said as Hermione and Neville placed Gryffindor's sword, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem on the table.

"This would be indeed the right place for their mangled remains, Harry. I think Minerva should keep them all with the sword in the Head's office." Professor Sprout said, a little disgusted by the sight of them.

"Does that mean Harry and Ron will not be coming back to Hogwarts?" Molly said, mostly to Arthur.

"I always knew they wouldn't Molly. Hermione always had a more academic leaning. Which reminds me, Harry; I would like it, if you can also help with some of the more complicated charms and spells around Hogwarts, as Albus recommended. Most of the reconstruction here is on schedule but there are rooms in the castle, which not even all of the Professors knew about and you seem to know a lot of secrets about Hogwarts." Minerva replied.

Harry smiled and said, "I can help you with that after tomorrow Minerva and maybe we can increase the protection around the school as well. There are certain flaws that I want to correct and I think I have the magical power to effectively do it now." he looked down at his watch, which showed almost six and then continued, "Thank you for coming everyone. I hope you keep all this information to yourself. We might as well head for dinner now."

All of them nodded and started to make their way to the door after Harry unsealed the room and motioned for Aberforth to stay behind.

"Abe, I am sure you have guessed what that ring might have been by now. He couldn't resist the urge to bring them back and ask for forgiveness." Harry said to the older wizard.

Aberforth sighed and replied, "I figured as much and wish now that I hadn't been so hard on him, all those years. But I am surprised you weren't angry with him after all that."

"How could I Abe? When everything he did was to keep me safe and alive, while defeating Voldemort. I cannot even imagine the burden he carried on his shoulders, all those years." Harry responded with a hint of sadness.

"Yes and I think I was wrong before. He loved you Harry, like his own grandson. I think you were the only one he let get close to him after Gellert left. But I like that you are not being like him and shutting yourself off from the world. I assume you want to keep this chat private, so now if you excuse me, I think your young lady friend is waiting for you outside."

Harry smiled up at the tall-graying old man and left with a hand shake. He met Ginny outside in the corridor and gave her a mind-blowing kiss.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked with a bright smile, still in a slight daze.

"I love you. You were wonderful in there." Harry said cupping her face and kissing her succulent lips once more.

"I love you too and you were really brilliant too. Now come on lets go before they send out a search party for us." Ginny replied and gently tugged at his hand to make him move towards the Great Hall. Harry smiled and started walking hand in hand with her, thinking how glad he was that he wasn't alone like Dumbledore.


	13. In Memoriam

**A/N: Sorry it took some time. I just had to do some research to add some background to one of the characters.**

**

* * *

In Memoriam

* * *

**

Harry was sitting in the front of the atrium beside Ginny and the other Weasleys, overlooking an everlasting flame ('Gubraithian fire', Harry recalled from his memory); behind the fire was a statue of a wizard, a witch, a goblin, a centaur and an elf. Standing side by side, they all had one of their hands gesturing towards a black marble wall with the names of all the people and magical beings that had been lost in both of the wizarding wars. Harry thought that it was a fitting tribute, a monument to the real heroes of the war and a great replacement for the previous grotesque statue. Professor McGonagall (Minerva, Harry reminded himself) was still reciting all the names of those lost in both of the Wizarding wars and it was Kingsley's turn next. It was just yesterday that Harry had actually blackmailed the Minister for Magic (Kingsley) to get him not to award an Order of Merlin for his achievement, in return for him speaking at the Memorial service. When he had told Ron, Hermione and Ginny about this deal, they had been flabbergasted; though Ginny's initial reaction had been replaced by understanding of the reason he felt he didn't need any accolades for what he thought was the right thing to do and would only warrant unwanted attention for him.

As Harry was nudged out of his thoughts by Ginny, he saw Kingsley move up to the podium in front of a large congregation and start to speak after casting a sonorous charm.

"Welcome everyone to the new Ministry of Magic, where we have all gathered to commemorate and mourn those who lost their lives in the fight against Voldemort (a wave of grumbling unease could be heard in the crowd) and his minions in the past few decades. The past year had been one of the darkest in memory for a lot of the people in our world but we will rebuild and flourish once again, as those who have made the ultimate sacrifice in the past few decades would have expected of us. As you can see on this tombstone behind me, there are also names of all the wizards, witches, centaurs, elves and other magical creatures that eventually died fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, a fortnight ago for a supposedly lost cause. But they are all a testament to the strength of the bond, all magical beings share and how not even Voldemort could stand against this force of unity and love. No one knows more about this power than the young man sitting before me, the wizard who single-handedly dueled and defeated Voldemort and won us all the freedom we so desired, with the help of his friends…So now I present to you, Mr. Harry Potter."

It seemed to Harry that there might have been the sound of thunder preceding a flash of lightning in the atrium, as all the people broke out in simultaneous applause with a standing ovation. Kingsley had made his way down from the podium and was motioning him to make the speech. The word 'anxious' did not even bring to describe how Harry was feeling right at this moment, as he could feel the anticipation of everyone in the hall. Ginny sensing his nerves squeezed his hand and with the other hand turned his face towards her to reassure him. That look into her brown eyes, face shining with pride, was enough to calm him down.

Harry took one deep breath, stood up and waved at the crowd behind him in acknowledgment and made his way onto the raised podium. After taking a moment to remember the speech he had written beforehand, he muttered, "Sonorous," and then continued by saying, "Thank you Minister. I appreciate the praise that you and the people in this atrium have bestowed upon me but I think that other people who helped me through the past few years of my life are more deserving. Above all, the two best friends anyone can have, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, without whom I cannot have possibly succeeded in my endeavor. They have stood by and helped me, through the worst moments in my life."

Harry paused for the tumultuous applause for the now standing Ron and Hermione, which followed the announcement and then said, "The Voldemort (not pausing for the audible gasps) controlled Ministry of Magic hunted me for the past several months and spread vicious lies about muggles and muggle-born wizards and witches. They persecuted them and the people who tried to protect them, in the most inhuman ways. But at the same time it was Hermione, a muggle-born witch, who kept me safe with her ingenuity and brilliant knowledge of magic…. Voldemort and his followers believed they were superior to other magical creatures, whilst a free house-elf named Dobby saved me from the clutches of the so-called Dark Lord and his death eaters…. The death eaters thought they could force the students of Hogwarts, taught the difference between what is right and wrong by Albus Dumbledore, into obedience by repeatedly torturing them and indoctrinating them with their misplaced ideology. It was a gang of teenagers in the castle, most barely of age, known as Dumbledore's Army, led by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood; who rebelled against that oppression and fought valiantly shoulder to shoulder with older wizards and witches in the battle of Hogwarts. Those same misguided cowards and fools thought they could taunt and goad centaurs and other magical creatures from the forbidden forest of Hogwarts into fearing them…. Those same magical beings came to the aid of their brethren and vanquished an evil but twisted man, Tom Riddle-the so called Lord Voldemort. In short, Voldemort and his followers never learned the power of love. A power which gave us all who fought against tyranny, the strength to fight a seemingly unbeatable foe and the same force which has brought us here all together to mourn those who we have lost."

He paused again as a hush had settled on the crowd and turned to look at the wall behind him once and said looking back again at the front row where most of his friends sat with moist eyes, "Dobby, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin are some of the names that I can never forget….. These are more than names to me; they are the brave souls, who protected their and my loved ones through their own sacrifice." Harry stopped to gather himself as many in the crowd wiped their teary-eyes.

He saw Molly being held by a distraught Arthur, Ginny clinging on to George's right arm while he put an arm around Angelina Johnson, an upset Ron comforting Hermione with an arm around her, Bill and Fleur supporting each other as a few tears spilled out and Andromeda looking into dear little Teddy's peaceful face. As he looked further into the multitude, many of his other friends were seeking similar comfort from the ones beside them.

Harry then persisted in a profound voice after taking some solace from seeing many familiar faces, bringing back the attention to him, "I will never forget what it cost me to have this peace and I hope none of you will either. Because if we do, if we go back to fighting amongst ourselves and treat our magical brethren the way we did before, we will descend into turmoil once again. Please heed this warning, as I am sure there are still some among you, who believe in the dogma of Voldemort…. There is only one purity, which matters and that is the purity of the heart. I will stand beside people like Minister Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall, to keep the evil from destroying lives again; in the honor of all these names on this memorial. Quietus"

As he walked back to his seat in complete silence throughout the atrium, it was as if the whole hall broke into applause at once. Ginny hugged him and helped him sit down, as the standing ovation took some time to settle down.

...

After some time, the whole Weasley family, Hermione, Harry, Angelina, Neville, Hannah, Augusta Longbottom and the Lovegoods were being escorted into the Minister of Magic's office hallway after taking the lifts up to level ten. They were almost all seated into comfortable chairs and took a breather.

Molly, who hadn't gotten a chance to say anything to Harry after the speech, pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and said with a cracking voice, "You were so wonderful dear. I have never been so moved before."

"Yes Harry, I don't think I have experienced so many conflicting emotions at one time. You might have just started something special today." Arthur added.

"I agree. I think it was perfect and it may change the wizarding world for the better. But did you have to give us that much praise?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I did. I meant every word, and I wouldn't be alive, if it weren't for you and Ron." Harry replied after letting go of Molly and making his way to Ginny and then continued to everyone, "All of you and many others were vital in defeating Voldemort."

"Is he always this modest, Neville?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"Yes, Gran, that's Harry for you." Neville answered as everyone laughed at the comment.

"Hey! You are the same way Neville." Harry said incredulously.

Ginny patted Harry's arm in mock comfort and said, "There, there sweetie, Neville is not nearly as bad as you." This caused everyone to laugh once again and Harry to pout as Ginny lovingly kissed his cheek.

Just then Kingsley walked in and said, "That was really something Harry, it seems people just don't want to leave. Everyone wants to hear you speak again and we are trying to make them all go with the news that you will be doing a press conference live on the wizarding wireless. As there are still a couple of hours left, I would recommend everyone to go home and rest. You can use the floo connection in my office if you wish. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna can stay here in my office while they wait and I will ask my assistant to get some lunch."

"That will be great Kingsley. Molly, you should take everyone here to the Burrow for lunch and you can all listen to the press conference on the wireless set. I have to get some work done here and then I can come back home with the kids." Arthur said.

"I will be doing the same father." Percy added.

"I don't think that is necessary Arthur, Molly." Xenophilius Lovegood replied.

"Nonsense Xeno, you are coming with us and that is final." Molly said with an authoritative tone.

"I will see you at the Burrow, daddy." Luna added with a kiss for her father.

"Thank you Arthur, Molly for your hospitality. I will meet you there Neville. Bring Miss Abbott along with you if you can. I would like to know her better." Mrs. Longbottom responded in a gracious manner.

Neville grinned, as Hannah blushed beside her and said, "Alright Gran, wish me luck." to which Mrs. Longbottom patted his hand in response and made her way towards the office with the other departing people.

"I wish Teddy could have stayed a bit longer. We don't get to see him much." Ginny whispered after she had kissed Teddy goodbye and everyone had left for their destinations.

Harry nodded and said while holding her hand, "I know what you mean. We will just have to find time to visit him more often. Maybe we can even stay over at Andromeda's home next weekend."

"That would be lovely. Hopefully mum wouldn't mind us leaving then." Ginny replied with a smile.

"So how are you doing Hannah?" Hermione asked, as she could sense Hannah was starting to feel out of place.

"I am doing much better now. I have started working for my uncle at the leaky cauldron. He has been really busy since the war ended. Other than that Neville keeps me company most of the time." Hannah replied while the others listened on.

"Just keeping company..?" Ron asked suggestively.

"For heaven sakes, Ron; show some tact for once." Hermione scolded as both Hannah and Neville blushed.

"Well I think it is brilliant. You two really look good together and Neville has been pinning over you for a long time. I think even Harry noticed that." Ron continued ignoring Hermione with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Hannah responded with her mouth open looking from Ron to Neville.

"Ummm…it took me a while to ask you out but I have liked you for a long time." Neville responded blushing and rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

"Lay off him, Ron. Didn't it take you seven years to ask Hermione out?" Harry tried to ease Neville's awkwardness with sarcasm.

"Hey, I didn't know it until fourth year." Ron cried out in indignation as Hermione laughed and kissed his red face.

"Well I have liked Neville for a long time. I am glad we got together last year." Hannah said ending the uncomfortable discussion with a kiss on Neville's flushed cheek.

"Hannah, it must be great to have Tom for an uncle. He has always been nice to me." Harry commented, to which Hannah smiled in response.

"Ron and Hermione you might as well go to the Portkey office and setup up your trip to Australia. I have already sent a memo, informing them of your arrival." Kingsley said as he walked back from his office after escorting the leaving party and sat down in one of the lounge chairs.

"I would like to get my apparation license, Kingsley." Harry said.

"I had forgotten that you didn't have that yet. It definitely wouldn't look good for a future Auror. I'll place a floo call to the ministry employees down there and let them know you will be coming down. Neville, Luna and Miss Abbott can wait for all of you here. If we have time, we can go down to the Auror's office for an introduction." Kingsley replied.

Soon Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were making their way down to Level six, the Department of Magical Transportation in one of the lifts.

"It feels weird, being here again." Harry said to the other three in the lift.

"I know what you mean." Ron replied and added, "I wonder what happened to Reg Cattermole?"

"Who is Reg Cattermole?" Ginny asked, knowing that it had something to do with the trio's last trip to the Ministry.

"He was the guy, Ron impersonated. We freed his muggle-born wife from her trial but we never found out what happened to them after we left. It was just horrible, what they were doing to all the muggle-born wizards and witches." Hermione answered with a disgusted face, as she remembered her experience in that mock trial and Harry nodded his assent.

"Well we did hear that a lot of people escaped but you can ask Percy about Mr. Cattermole and his family. He did keep track of everything in the Ministry." Ginny suggested.

"That is a brilliant suggestion Ginny. You should do that Ron, before you leave. I would like to know about Mary too." Harry replied.

They all stepped out as a female voice announced that they had reached level six.

"Hey, who is Mary and why do you want to know about her?" Ginny asked, giving Harry her blazing look.

Harry laughed and pulled Ginny into his arm, responded with a whisper in her ear, "Mary would be, Mrs. Cattermole. You should know you are the only one for me Gin.

Ginny blushed in response, as Ron said, "Come on you two, we are at the bloody Ministry. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Language Ronald, but we better go our separate ways now and meet back with the others when we are done. Agreed?" Hermione interjected, as everyone nodded in agreement and walked to the different offices.

It didn't take that long for Harry to get his apparation license, as every testing employee wanted to give him preferential treatment and soon both Ginny and him were back in the lift, making their way to the Minister of Magic's office.

Ginny could see, that Harry had a contemplative expression on his face, so asked, "What is wrong, Harry?"

"Hmmm…Hermione and Ron, I suppose." Harry replied.

Ginny nodded in understanding and said, "They will be back in a week or so. And it is not like you haven't been apart before….. Did you want to go with them?"

Harry shrugged and answered, "It would have been nice to go visit Australia. But you wouldn't be able to go and it wouldn't have been any fun without you. I always feared things would be different as we grew up and when they finally did become a couple, I would always be the odd one out."

"That doesn't mean you can't hang out with them. You just can't do it all the time, as all three of you will have different things to do in your new life."

Harry smiled at her and said, "Thanks Gin. I will just have to get used to the changes…" Then he pulled Ginny closer for a kiss in the empty lift and continued afterwards, "…and some changes I like very much."

After a few minutes, they rejoined Neville, Luna and Hannah and waited for the other couple to come back.

...

"So, what will you do for the summer Luna?" Harry asked, as he greeted Ron and Hermione back.

"Daddy is planning on taking me on another expedition to search for Crumple- Horned Snorkack. We are not going to Sweden this time, but Africa. There is a party that goes there every year, led by the Scamander family."

Before Harry could respond, Hermione interrupted, "Why Africa?"

"Well as you found out that the horn in our home was from an Erumpet, we thought maybe the Crumple-Horned Snorkack was a distant cousin." Luna replied dreamily.

"I forgot to ask you earlier. How is your home now, Luna?" Neville asked, before Hermione could argue any further.

"Oh it is lovely now. Ron's father and brothers helped us rebuild it like it was before. And I have had enough time to paint in my room." Luna said excitedly, to which Harry and her other friends just smiled, remembering the mural Luna had made in her room.

Kingsley walked out from his office and said, "Harry, Neville and Ron, we still have about an hour. So I can introduce you to the Head of the Auror office. I already called her up and there she is now."

Just then a familiar young black haired woman walked in and said, "Hello Harry."

Harry immediately stood up and greeted her, "Hestia Jones! I didn't know you were the Head of the Aurors now. I didn't even know you were an Auror."

Hestia smiled and explained, "Harry, it is good to see you again and I was never an Auror before. I led the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol before I was replaced by a Death Eater, after which I just quit and started working with the Order of the Phoenix full-time. Those were really some horrible times, but thanks to you that is all behind us. Kingsley just wanted to clean up the Auror department and thought for some stupid reason that I was qualified."

"You know very well that it wasn't a stupid reason, Hestia. You are a very skilled witch, and one of the few remaining employees of the ministry I can trust. Gawain Robards was a good man but he was just as stupid as Scrimgeour and they were bound to kill him right after the Minister." Kingsley interjected.

"Well I couldn't be happier that I will get to work for you. No wonder you have caught almost all the death eaters and snatchers. I should introduce you to your other recruits as well. Starting from the right is Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley. The three girls are Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, and my girlfriend Ginny Weasley."

Hestia was greeted by all of them, smiling at Harry when she reached Ginny and then asked looking at Hermione, "You all fought in the battle. I can understand Ginny and Luna not joining the Aurors but why haven't you and Hannah joined."

"I actually plan on going back to Hogwarts with Ginny and Luna to finish school. I never really had the stomach to fight; I only did it because Harry needed me. Now I can concentrate on what I want for a career." Hermione replied and then turned to Hannah.

"I feel the same way as Hermione about fighting and I am happy working at the leaky cauldron." Hannah said.

"Well I am glad at least some of you from Dumbledore's Army wanted to join. We are really lacking in numbers right now. I would like to begin testing and then the appropriate training as soon as possible. I understand Mr. Weasley won't be joining us immediately either."

Ron looked around to see who she was addressing, for a moment and then realized it was him and responded with a flushed face, "Please, I am just Ron. And no I will have to do that after I come back from Australia." Ron then smiled at Neville and continued, "I am relieved to know that you and Neville will be watching Harry's back. How many others have you got a response from?"

"Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones and Cho Chang are the ones from your group who will be joining this week. We also got a vehement response from Miss Lavender Brown but her condition is still unstable and she will not join all of you until St. Mungos releases her. Some of your other friends have applied for different departments in the ministry." Kingsley replied for Hestia and then added before walking to his assistant's office, "I will let my assistant know to bring up some lunch for all of you."

"Those are all good and capable people and you will not be disappointed. Neville will probably come back here tomorrow but I will probably have to get tested next Monday." Harry told Hestia after digesting this new information.

"Not that you really need to be tested but why Monday?" Hestia asked as she settled herself in a seat opposite Harry.

"I still have some other business to attend to this week and Minerva has asked me for some assistance with rebuilding at Hogwarts. Which reminds me, how are the Dursleys? I hope you weren't too troubled, they can be a pain." Harry said.

"You actually want to know, how they are doing." Ron said, outraged.

"Of course he wants to know they are still his family." Hermione interrupted before Harry could answer.

"Are you mad Hermione? After all these years, do you remember how they treated him? I don't want him to go back there ever again." Ron told Hermione, getting angry, as Hermione and the others looked shocked by his outburst.

Harry was deeply touched by Ron's emotions and said in a quiet voice, "Ron, mate…we are in the Ministry. Let Hestia respond and we can talk about this later."

Hestia composed herself and replied, "Well, I couldn't agree with Ron more. I don't know why you want to know about them Harry. Your aunt and uncle are the vilest and most annoying muggles I have ever met. I had to rely on Dedalus Diggle to keep me sane. But at least your cousin seemed to have shown some growth in the past year and he learned a lot about you and our world from me. He actually wanted to know if you could visit him, since he doesn't know how to contact you."

"Thanks Hestia. I am glad to know they are safe and sorry that you had to experience that." Harry said before Ron had a chance to interrupt. He noticed Ginny giving Ron inquisitive glances and whispered in her ear to let her know that they would discuss it later.

"There you are, now eat up all of you. I am sure we will have an eventful press conference." Kingsley said as he brought some food for them with the help of his assistant.

As all of them ate the delicious lunch, they all discussed the past events of the day and brushed up their plans to field questions from eager reporters.


	14. Friends and Family

**A/N: I have made some slight corrections to the earlier chapters. They are mostly some grammatical and spelling mistakes, I found while re-reading them. Thank you.**

**A/N 2: I have revised the part, where Ron argues against Harry going to the Dursleys. I don't need to move away from cannon in this instant, as _Arkenstone007_**** pointed out the flaw in my plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Friends and Family**

**

* * *

  
**

All the prominent reporters in the wizarding world from all sorts of various publications almost filled up the spacious room. This was obviously going to be the biggest event of the year for all of them. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna sat on a slightly raised platform, behind a rectangular table with refreshments, as they faced all the people in the room making their way to their designated chairs. Kingsley, Arthur, Percy and Hannah were sitting on one side of the room as observers with some other important ministry officials.

Harry saw a miniaturized antenna protruding in the back of the room, which he assumed must be one of the muggle radio transmitters, wizards had modified for the wizarding wireless. A few photographers were also taking some pictures, from their assigned positions in the room. As he looked further at the room, he saw some familiar faces and waited for all of them to sit.

"Good Afternoon, everyone; I am glad that you could all make it today. Everyone probably knows me already but please just address me as Harry. On this table are the most important friends in my life, who have also agreed to answer any of your questions today, about the war." Harry said and then looked at the others as they introduced themselves.

"Now you can all ask your questions one by one, starting from the right side of the front row. We will try to answer many of your questions, in as much detail as possible. So even if our time runs out, the reporters who don't get a chance to ask a question will be satisfied." Harry continued after giving some time to his friends.

"My name is Teddy Wilkinson. Mr. Potter- I mean Harry, how did you know the way to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" a handsome man in his late thirties asked.

"Mr. Wilkinson, I would suggest to you all that you start calling him by his real name, Tom or his chosen name, Voldemort." Harry said as he paused for the chorus of gasps in the room and continued, "I assure you that Voldemort is dead and therefore there is no reason for you to not say his name. A wise wizard once told me that a fear of a name just increases the fear of the thing itself. Coincidentally, that wizard was also the one to teach me how to defeat Voldemort…and perhaps a lot more, I have learned in my short life. This great wizard was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Next please."

"My name is Theodore Smith. If what you say is true Harry, which I am sure none of us doubt. Then how do you explain Albus Dumbledore's association with the dark arts, which was supported by evidence in the biography written by Miss Skeeter?" another reporter asked.

"I am glad you have mentioned Ms. Skeeter's book this early, so that I can have a chance to clear some facts about the late Professor's life. Albus Dumbledore did have extensive knowledge of the dark arts and in his young age, also befriended Gellert Grindelwald during the summer after he graduated from school. But after just a few months, his sister's death made him realize the mistakes he was making and regretted his poor judgment. He changed his ways as both Dumbledore and Grindelwald parted ways until they finally met again for their famous duel. I cannot get into the reasons of his sister, Ariana Dumbledore's death, as that is a private family matter but I assure all of you that she was not a squib as reported and was dearly loved by all in the family. The question over his duel with Grindelwald can be easily answered by various eye-witnesses and it is preposterous to suggest that it was a manufactured fight, proved by various other publications and documentation throughout the past decades. If you do not believe me, I would suggest that you ponder over the fact that not once did Albus Dumbledore seek to become the British Minister for Magic, even though he was offered the post numerous times. He had decided long ago to stay away from power but always served the wider wizarding world by giving his advice. Professor Dumbledore never practiced the dark arts, as he despised them." Harry paused as everyone in the room except Ron, Hermione and Ginny, digested this revelation and then continued in a commanding voice, "I will not be kind to anyone who besmirches Albus Dumbledore's name with half-truths and lies. He taught a lot to me and many other students of Hogwarts. I and the whole wizarding world will always be in debt to the great man that was Albus Dumbledore."

The whole room was silent as all could sense the fire in Harry's green eyes as he said the last three sentences. Then there was an audible surprise as Fawkes appeared in the room with a flash of light and perched itself on Harry's shoulder.

Ginny immediately realized that Harry was losing some control over his power. She put a hand on top of his hand as Hermione told everyone, "No need to worry everyone. This is just a phoenix named Fawkes, who used to belong to Professor Dumbledore and now has befriended Harry. Please ask the next question."

"Well yes Miss Granger…my name is Rudy McMillan. I would like to ask, what were these dark objects and how many were there, which you had to destroy?" a shaken older gentleman probably related to Ernie McMillan asked.

Hermione looked at Harry but got a nod from Ginny and replied, "Well Mr. McMillan there were six objects, which included Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. By the time of battle of Hogwarts, we had managed to destroy five of them, whereas Neville here killed the snake just before Voldemort was defeated by Harry. We cannot tell you what kind of dark magic was involved but suffice it to say, it was crucial to destroy them before trying to defeat Voldemort. Next question, please."

A blond woman in her early thirties stood up and asked Hermione, "My name is Joanne Rowling. How many people knew of these dark objects last year and how did you and Mr. Weasley handle the burden of fighting against the darkness, which threatened our world, on your young shoulders with Harry?"

Harry laughed as both Ron and Hermione tried to respond but couldn't find any words; finally Harry said, "I think that was a brilliant question Miss Rowling, you even managed to leave Hermione speechless. Sometimes they fail to realize their importance. I don't think I would be even alive right now, if it wasn't for these two helping me."

The whole crowd chuckled at the couple, which finally made Hermione reply, "Well for your first question, I would say only Harry, Professor Dumbledore, me and Ron knew all the details. Secrecy was essential, in finding these dark objects and Voldemort didn't know we were hunting them until the night before the battle of Hogwarts. One of the last objects was hidden in Hogwarts and eventually we had to fight a battle at Hogwarts to buy us some time to find It." she paused and then looked at Ron and said, "You can answer for both of us."

Ron nodded and replied, "I and Hermione probably wouldn't be able to tell you how we handled it. We were just doing what we thought was right. I personally argued with Harry a few times and there were definitely moments where all three of us weren't at our best. Harry had decided last year that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts and we two could never let him go alone. I am sure Harry would agree with me that Hermione was the one who was the most prepared for our journey."

"Hermione really is brilliant. I am sure many of the details of our hunt will come to light during the trials of various death eaters. Next question, please." Harry finished for Ron as Hermione blushed.

"My name is Henna Patil and yes I am a cousin of your acquaintances from school. I would like to ask Neville, Ginny and Luna, what it was like at Hogwarts last year? And if you can, please elaborate on Dumbledore's Army." the brown skinned lady in her late twenties asked.

"Oh you do look similar to Padma and Parvati, they are very nice girls. I hope they told you that it was very horrible in Hogwarts last year." Luna said dreamily, as a lot of people in the room looked on in befuddlement at her strange mannerisms.

Neville interrupted Luna and extrapolated, "As you can imagine, having two death eaters as teachers didn't really help. We were all taught to use the unforgivable curses on each other and the ones who resisted were tortured, usually resulting in many scars both emotional and physical. The crucio curse was liberally used by the Carrows as a tool for punishment. None of us knew until after the war that Professor Snape was a spy and was doing as much as he could to rein in the Carrows. Unfortunately Professor Snape could not help us too much or he would have been hunted down by Voldemort for treachery. Therefore, we re-formed Dumbledore's army to rebel against the status quo."

Neville motioned for Ginny to continue to answer the question, "Dumbledore's army was formed in 1995 by Harry, Hermione and Ron to teach practical defense against the dark arts to students who were dissatisfied with Dolores Umbridge's teaching methods. Harry taught all the lessons and most of these students also believed in Harry and Professor Dumbledore's conviction that Voldemort was back. Here is a list of the original members of Dumbledore's army, omitting a couple of member's names, who were never interested in continuing their membership." Ginny paused as Hermione passed out parchments with all the names except Marietta Edgecombe and Zacharias Smith to every reporter and then continued, "Almost all of these students fought in the battle of Hogwarts. After I knew Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't going to come back to school, I informed Luna and Neville. The first day of school we decided to restart Dumbledore's army to protect the younger students from any harm and inevitably grew in number. After Harry came back to Hogwarts all of us, decided to fight beside the teachers and the Order of the Phoenix….I think that is all, so next question."

Every reporter was still in awe of the barely of age adults sitting on the table in front of them and after a while the next reporter, an older wizard asked the obvious, "Weren't you scared? I mean Miss Weasley is not even seventeen yet."

"No not really. Harry taught us all really well." Luna answered absentmindedly.

"Even if some of us feared what might happen, we didn't let it bother us. We all knew we had to fight; a lot of our members had suffered some sort of loss because of Voldemort. The most important thing, Harry taught us was not to give up." Neville added to which Harry, just smiled in his direction.

"My name is Gerta Cuffe and my question is for Mr. Potter- Harry. We have heard that you survived the killing curse twice during the battle after having already survived it twice before in the past. Why had Vol-demort failed so many times against you?" the blond woman asked.

Harry took a moment and replied, "I have been protected by the love of my mother. She sacrificed herself to save me and gave me the protection against Voldemort since I have been a baby. He never learned from his mistakes and paid the price in the end when his own killing curse backfired on him. Since I had the best chance of defeating him, I was trained by Dumbledore."

"But we have heard that the fabled Elder wand was mentioned during your duel. Do you not possess the Elder wand?" another reporter asked.

"What is your name, sir?" Harry asked in turn.

"Astor Greengrass." replied the middle-aged man.

Harry pulled out his wand, showing it to everyone in the room and answered, "Well Mr. Greengrass as you can see my wand is the same one I used in the tri-wizard tournament and it is made of Holly. It is the same wand I purchased from Mr. Ollivander before I joined Hogwarts. Voldemort sought the legendary Elder wand and I am not sure if he was using it against me. Whatever wand he had was burned with his body. Most of what I said during the duel was to sow doubt in his mind. Next please."

"My name is Bernard Bostwick. How can you be sure that Professor Snape wasn't a death eater; according to various accounts, he used the killing curse on Professor Dumbledore?" a portly man asked.

"I was provided crucial memories by Professor Snape during the battle of Hogwarts, which showed him to be a spy for the Order of Phoenix. Unfortunately he died trying to give me those memories. I viewed them in a Pensieve in the Headmaster's office. Those memories clearly showed that Professor Dumbledore had suffered a fatal curse in the beginning of his last school year. Despite Professor Snape's best attempts, Dumbledore had merely a year to live. Hence, Professor Dumbledore hatched a plan to keep Professor Snape at Hogwarts, in case it fell into Voldemort's hands. There had been an open animosity between me and Professor Snape, throughout my time at school. So the evidence I have provided to the Minister and the Headmistress carries a lot of weight. It is unfortunate that I and many others never trusted him while he was alive." Harry ended with a sad note.

"My name is Willie Boots and my nephew was a part of your Dumbledore's army. As you probably know many of your friends are joining the Aurors. What are all your plans for the future?" a man in his forties with a slight resemblance to Terry Boot requested.

"I, Ron and Harry will be also joining the Aurors soon to capture the remaining death eaters and other culprits. Hermione, Ginny and Luna want to complete their education at Hogwarts next year." Neville answered giving Harry a break and then asked the others "Do all of you want to add to that?"

Hermione nodded and told all of them, "I will be applying for a job at the Ministry after I am finished with school. I am sure my friends will have some time to think about what they want to do, while they are at school."

Ginny nodded, while Luna blankly gazed at the next reporter.

"My name is Glenda Roberts. We have heard that you, Harry, have dated Hermione previously but are no longer a couple. Witch Weekly's avid readers would like to know what kind of women do all of you handsome wizards prefer?" a black-haired young woman inquired while she directed her most winsome smile at Harry.

All the men in the room chuckled as Neville and Ron blushed. Luna just laughed, as Hermione put an arm protectively around Ron's waist. Harry smiled, putting an arm around an irritated Ginny and politely answered, "Miss Roberts, contrary to the rumors, Hermione has always been like a sister to me and we never dated. Ron and Hermione on the other hand, is a loving couple now and Neville is dating one of our friends, Miss Hannah Abbott. I have also found my perfect girl and love Ginny Weasley."

"Yes, we are very sorry to disappoint but we are all taken. Now I think we have had enough questions and we will make the next one last." Hermione answered looking towards where Hannah was sitting in some unease.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny groaned inwardly as they saw who the next reporter was but Luna just pointed distractedly at the blond haired woman with sparkling glasses and said, "Oh look Ron, it's the stupid cow's turn."

Most people in the room snickered, as Rita ignored the comment completely and said, "Hello Harry dear, as you know I am Rita Skeeter. How do you feel after going through so much at such a young age? I am sure you resent Snape for treating you so horribly during your school years and begrudge Dumbledore for favoring him so much."

They had all decided to make the record straight if Rita showed up for the press conference, since she had already registered as an animagus. So Harry took a moment to calm down and said, "Rita, I consider you one of the foulest people, I have come to know in this world. I know all about, how you treated an old Bathilda Bagshot to get the half-truths for your book. It is because of people like you that Voldemort could so easily takeover the Ministry and control Hogwarts. Many people just stood on the sidelines while their fellow wizards and witches were oppressed but I consider reporters like you worse. You spread the death eater propaganda while people died and defamed the man who led the fight against the evil that threatened our world. I am sure you will write more books, maybe even about me, just to make more galleons. But I want to let everyone else listening in and all of these reporters know that I never had, nor will I ever have a friendly relationship with you." Harry stood up as Fawkes gave a low screech in Rita's direction. Everyone in the room could see the blazing green eyes behind Harry's glasses, while Rita Skeeter was red in the face from embarrassment.

He continued in an imposing voice to Rita, "This was me being polite to you. Do not expect the same, the next time you come near me or trouble any of my friends." Harry paused once more to control his power after Ginny grasped his left hand then continued looking at all the other reporters, "Now I hope you got most of your questions answered. So please give us all some much needed rest and privacy. It was lovely meeting most of you, any further questions can be directed to the Ministry, as they are well informed about all of us. I am sure we will all cooperate in serving the wizarding world, in our different capacities in the future. Thank you."

With that all six of them left the table and walked towards where their friends were sitting.

"That was really something, Harry. I have never seen you hacked off like that at anyone before." Arthur said as they reached the Minister of Magic's office.

Ron nodded in agreement with the others and added, "I was sure Rita was going to shit herself."

"Language, Ronald. But I must say it frightened a lot of the reporters but they relaxed once you calmed down." Hermione said, hitting Ron on the arm.

"I am sorry. I just lost control; that book really irked me. At least people shouldn't believe her that easily, next time." Harry said shaking his head in remorse.

"There is no need to be sorry, Harry. It will do us all good, if your lecture gets them to print the truth in their papers. And you all did really well in answering all the questions. Most people will listen to the savior of the wizarding world." Kingsley replied.

"Well we better be off. Mother will be waiting for us and it will be dinnertime." Percy said.

"Would you like to join us Kingsley?" Arthur asked.

"Not today, Arthur; there still is a lot of work to do here and you need to celebrate with your family. Maybe I will ask Hestia if she has any dinner plans for tonight." Kingsley replied with a grin, as Arthur smiled back knowingly.

Everyone started moving towards the fire grate in the Minister's office, when Ginny who was behind them all with Harry asked, "What is it Harry? Don't tell me you want to go meet Ollivander right now."

Harry just smiled as everyone except Hermione and Luna had a confused expression on their face. Luna just vaguely said, "Say hello to him from me, Harry. I haven't got a chance to see him since the battle."

"Are you going to the leaky cauldron, Harry?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. I have got to talk to Mr. Ollivander about something important." Harry said cryptically.

"Can't we go tomorrow?" Ron asked, catching on.

"No Ron, 'I' can't. And no Ginny you can't come with me either. You know it will save us both time, if I did it alone." Harry replied as he hugged a mutinous Ginny.

"He will use the cloak Ginny, now come on lets go." Hermione said, trying to assure her that Harry would be safe.

"I am still not sure it would be safe for him to go alone…" Arthur said but was interrupted by a screech from Fawkes, who was flying towards Harry.

"I will see you in half an hour. Come on, time to go Fawkes." Harry said and moved away after a chaste kiss on Ginny's lips and disappeared with a flash of light as he grabbed Fawkes's tail.

"Wow! You don't see that often." Hannah said, as most of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

"All of you shouldn't be that surprised. That is how Dumbledore escaped after Fudge tried to capture him after the whole Umbridge fiasco." Kingsley said.

"How would you know that, Minister? Weren't you knocked out by Professor Dumbledore too?" Percy asked in mild surprise.

"Oh Percy, he was already an Order member." Arthur said placing a hand on Percy's shoulder and continued, "Let's go home."

"Ginny don't worry he will be fine." Ron said grabbing Ginny's hand and guiding her towards the fire grate.

...

Harry appeared directly inside Ollivander's shop and hurriedly said, "Fawkes you can go back to the burrow now."

Fawkes disappeared in a flash as Mr. Ollivander slowly walked towards Harry and said, "Good evening Mr. Potter. I thought I'd be seeing you soon after I listened to your press conference."

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. It is good to see you back in your shop. I assume you know why I have come." Harry replied.

"All thanks to you. I can never repay you for what you did for me. And yes I do realize, you are here to discuss the Elder wand again. May I ask, if you found it."

"As I am sure you realize the Elder wand has given me its allegiance. And you would be happy to know that I repaired my own wand with it. Therefore I have hidden the other wand and will only be using my own Holly wand now." Harry said smiling at a surprised Ollivander.

"That is truly remarkable Mr. Potter. I would confess that I am slightly curious about its nature. But I assume neither you nor I can have it anymore." Ollivander replied sadly.

"I am sorry sir but it wouldn't be possible anymore. Even I can't get it without injuring myself. Though, I would be happy to tell you that your theories about wandlore were quite true and that one of my ancestors was the maker of the elder wand. If I find anything about the design of the wand, I will gladly share the knowledge with you. But I would like you to know that the Elder wand, though quite powerful, is still very much beatable. The wizard and witch matters just as much as the wand." Harry said consolingly.

"I would be very thankful if you can give me any more information. Now I presume you want me to keep this conversation, a secret." Ollivander asked.

"I would appreciate that very much Mr. Ollivander. Before I forget, Luna sends her regards. Now I must be off, I have taken enough of your time." Harry said putting his hand forward to shake Ollivander's hand.

"Not at all Mr. Potter, you are always welcome to visit. Please give my regards to Luna as well. I do miss her company, maybe you can suggest to her to stop by once in a while. Have a pleasant evening." Ollivander responded and bowed Harry out of his shop.

...

The sun was slowly sinking in the distant horizon as Harry apparated near the Burrow under his invisibility cloak. As soon as he had put his cloak in his pocket, someone pounced on him.

"I have missed you." Ginny said quietly into Harry's chest as he hugged her back.

"You always know where to look, I am glad you are not a death eater or I could never be safe under my invisibility cloak. But Gin, nothing is going to happen to me anymore. I have got you to protect me and when you are not there, Fawkes or the others will be." Harry said nuzzling his nose in her hair.

Ginny nodded and responded, "I can't help but worry. It will just take me more time to get over that particular nightmare."

"Oi, you two get in here! Mum wants to hug Harry too." Ron shouted from the back door to the kitchen.

Ginny and Harry laughed and then they walked into the house to meet the various guests in the house. Harry was pleased to find a boisterous atmosphere inside the burrow. There were numerous conversations going on, all around the kitchen table. "Perhaps, the deep wounds had started to heal." he thought to himself.

"You were all brilliant but well done Mr. Potter. You put the fear of Merlin into that stupid woman." Mrs. Longbottom said as everyone was having dinner.

"I doubt anyone will give her a chance to write those sleazy articles anymore. She has become a pariah in the whole press community." Percy added in between bites of the mashed potatoes.

Harry nodded as he played with Teddy in his lap and told them, "Thank you Mrs. Longbottom but she is sure to right a biography about me now. Hopefully she will have lost any creditability by the time she finds her chance to get it published."

"I suggest we make a toast, to the success of our heroes and to the chef who made this wonderful dinner." Xenophilius said, making Mrs. Weasley blush.

"…And to the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, our father." Percy chipped in with a grin on his face.

"What?" Bill, Charlie, George, Ron and Ginny all exclaimed together.

"What is this I hear Arthur? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Molly cried out in shock.

"I was just told today, dear. But all the appointments made by Kingsley are temporary until he gets confirmed by the Wizengamot." Arthur said trying to soothe his wife.

"Like that is not going to happen after what Harry said today." George said with a laugh.

Bill had already stood up and poured eighteen glasses of oak-matured mead. After passing all the glasses to everyone with Fleur's help, he said after raising his own glass, "I was hoping we would get to use this bottle I bought from Madam Rosmerta, soon. So, to all the heroes that gave us peace and a chance to rebuild a better world in the future. Where, we will be led by great men like our father, the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Arthur Weasley. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" chorused everyone and all of them drank their drinks.

The loud noise startled Teddy and he began to wail in Harry's arm.

"Let me take him, Harry. I think he is getting tired, we should probably go home. Remember to visit us like you promised, Harry and Ginny." Andromeda said holding her hands out for the baby.

"We should be getting going too. It is getting late and Hannah needs to be home soon." Neville said.

"Come on George, don't make that face, I need to spend some time with my family too." Angelina said with a laugh to a pouting George.

"Hey Luna, Ollivander sends his regards and was wondering if you could visit him sometime." Harry said to Luna.

"Thank you Harry. I do miss talking to him. Maybe I will go visit him before I leave for the expedition. Let's go daddy, we can work on your next Quibbler edition." Luna replied seeming to hop out of her chair.

Soon Molly was hugging everyone and telling them to visit more often. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny went into Ron's room as soon as all the guests left after the goodbyes.

"The press conference was a terrific idea, Hermione. I don't think anyone is going to bother us much from now on." Harry said as he and Ginny sat close together on his bed.

"Did you get Mr. Ollivander to keep the story about the Elder wand to himself?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I had no doubt he would agree. I just wanted to make sure no reporters talked to him before I did." Harry responded while he ran his hand up and down, Ginny's bare arm.

"That all sounds good Harry but we need to talk about your increased power." Ginny said, grasping Harry's hand with her free hand.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to turn Rita into a pile of goo." Ron said, while nodding in assent.

"We have talked about this before; it is just because I don't have the Horcrux in me anymore." Harry replied with a sigh.

"But you need to control it better. Perhaps you need to understand and learn more about how it came about. Maybe then you can learn the true extent of your powers." Hermione lectured as Harry sank deeper into his bed.

"Come on Harry, you know she is right. It wouldn't hurt to read some books or ask Professor Dumbledore's portrait. You promised me you would try to be safe." Ginny said making puppy dog eyes at Harry.

"Fine, I will see if I can find some books when I go to Hogwarts." Harry replied, giving in and then accused, "I can't believe it Ron, how could you let them, make me study more."

Ron laughed at the mock glare Harry was giving him, "Mate, you really think I can say no to Hermione, when you can't say no to Ginny."

Harry smiled and said, "Well I actually did plan on talking to the portrait about my powers but I guess I will have to do that sooner than I thought."

"Good." Ginny said pecking Harry on the cheek, while she ruffled his hair.

"We are leaving for Australia, day after tomorrow and we will come back after a week. Are you going to visit your aunt and uncle tomorrow?" Hermione asked, pointedly looking away from Ron.

Ron immediately stood up, his lanky figure making him very imposing and said in a commanding voice, "No he will not! He does not need to see those horrible people ever again."

"You can't stop him, if he wants to go Ron." Hermione replied calmly, pulling on Ron's hand.

"Ron…Mate…" Harry said in a quiet voice but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Can you please tell me, what has got you so fired up Ron? I know Harry wasn't happy living there but…"

"Happy? They were downright cruel to him, Ginny. He was treated worse than an animal. You remember how we had to rescue him in his second year. I, Fred and George, never told the details to all of you but he was caged up in his room. They had even put bars on his window and fed him through a cat-flap in the door. I have never said anything before because Dumbledore wanted him to be protected. Why do you think Fred and George looked out for him?" Ron ended his tirade with a question.

Just then in the stillness of the room the door opened, "Did someone say my name? You should try to keep it down little Ronnie." George said.

"Hello George. Sorry about the noise; you can come in if you want to." Ginny said while holding a pale Harry in her arms.

Ron ignored that particular remark and said to his brother, "Harry's cousin wants him to visit him at his aunt's and uncle's house."

"What? Why in the name of Merlin would he want to do that? Those sorry excuses for muggles, have been trying to get rid of him for years." George exclaimed and then continued after getting over his shock, "It doesn't matter…. He doesn't need to go back there anymore."

"What is with you two? You cannot stop Harry from going and I think this is a great opportunity for him to get some closure." Hermione cried out.

"Yes we can; he might not be a scrawny kid anymore but he is still our brother. He doesn't need to go back there ever again." George shouted back.

"He is like my brother too and I say it is his decision." Hermione retorted fiercely to both Ron and George.

"All of you stop now. Let Harry talk." Ginny said ceasing the argument, when she saw the wetness in Harry's eyes.

After getting some control over his emotions, Harry said with a choked voice, "Thanks guys. You are like my brothers and sister too. It means a lot to me that you are trying to protect me but Hermione is right, I need to deal with them."

Ron looked at George, who motioned for him to answer, "Alright Harry but we will be going with you."

"We can't, unless he goes tomorrow, Ron." Hermione argued.

"Well he'll just have to go after we come back." Ron responded stubbornly.

"I appreciate what you are doing Ron but Harry will be fine. I promise I won't let him go alone." Ginny said as Harry smiled at her in gratitude.

"And don't worry I am going to make sure that they take me along with them. If his rotten relatives say anything nasty, I'll make them pay in an appropriate manner." George added with a devilish grin on his face.

"Thanks guys, I think it shouldn't be that bad. But I don't think I would have gone to meet them if my cousin hadn't asked. Dudley did show some change before we parted ways. Hopefully I will have one living blood relative, who isn't a complete disappointment." Harry said, kissing Ginny's cheek.

"As long as you don't thank me like that….I will be there for you. Fred and I always wanted a younger brother." George said with a grin.

"Hey! I am your younger brother too." Ron cried out, as Hermione kissed his cheek and Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Well I think it is time for me to turn in gentlemen and ladies. Goodnight." George said and walked out to his room.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Harry. I am….really tired. You need your rest too." Ginny said with a yawn.

Harry gave her a chaste kiss and asked, "I plan on going to Gringotts tomorrow. Would you mind coming with me?"

"Of course I will come." Ginny responded with a smile, as she ran her hand through his black hair.

"Thanks. You two should come too and maybe this time we don't have to escape on a dragon." Harry said looking at the other couple, who were talking to each other in a soft tone.

"Sure Harry, we'll meet you in the leaky cauldron for lunch. I have to run some errands before our trip as well." Hermione replied getting up from Ron's bed after kissing Ron and walking towards Harry.

"Goodnight." Hermione added after hugging Harry.

"Thanks Hermione and goodnight." Harry replied, pouring all of his feelings into the hug.

"Goodnight love." Ginny got up from Harry's bed with another kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Gin." Harry said as she left for her room behind Hermione.

Harry was laying on his bed after changing into a comfortable T-shirt and said into the tranquil room, "Thanks mate. It meant a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. I will always have your back." Ron answered back, knowing Harry was referring to their earlier conversation.

Harry closed his eyes, smiling as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep, filled with love for his friends and family.


	15. Fortune and Gringotts

**A/N: Sorry for being a little late but I had to do some research. This chapter will contain some compromising situations but nothing too explicit. As pointed out in the last chapter; please do read the edited part of chapter 14. A reader pointed out unnecessary diversion from cannon, so I corrected it.**

**

* * *

**

Fortune and Gringotts

* * *

"Good Morning, Molly." Harry said, as he walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs, beside the table.

"Good Morning, Harry. You must have been really tired, last night." Molly replied as she put a pan on the stove and used her wand to summon some bacon and toast.

"I guess I was….Did everyone else leave already? I am surprised Ginny didn't wake me up by now." Harry asked while looking through the window for any sign of activity.

Molly nodded, as she turned to face him, "Everyone has gone, except you and Ginny. George left with Charlie to go check on the shop." She paused as she started to make some eggs and asked, "It is past nine and Ginny is still asleep. Why don't you be a dear and go wake her up, while I make you both some breakfast?"

"I'll do that, Molly." Harry replied as he hurriedly made his way upstairs, with a grin on his face.

Up until now, Ginny had managed to wake him up every day since they had come back to the Burrow. She would curl up into his bed and do the most improper – though stimulating – things with her hands under the covers but then would leave him wanting more. While a usually snoring Ron, would keep on sleeping until Hermione came into the room and shoved him out of bed. This morning ritual frequently led Harry to have a very cold shower every morning, for which he didn't begrudge Ginny one bit – alright maybe just a little.

Harry had sneakily opened Ginny's door and was now standing beside her bed, just taking in the beauty of it all. Trying to decide where he should start from. "But…how could he even think of doing something so ridiculous to the red-haired angel lying peacefully in front of him?" Harry thought to himself.

He let out an audible sigh as he finally took his eyes away from the accentuated curves of the sheet on top of her and bowed to kiss the top of her forehead and whisper, "Wake up, Gin."

All Harry saw was a slight glimmer of a smile before he was suddenly pulled towards the bed and was laying face-down next to Ginny. His face was still in the pillow when Ginny jumped on his t-shirt clad back and started to massage his bare muscles with her soft hands, which were now systemically roaming under his clothes.

"You were awake the whole time?" Harry accused in a muffled voice and then mumbled in pleasure, "Stop Ginny. We have to go downstairs."

"And why would I want that; when I have you at my complete mercy?" Ginny lightly laughed back into his ear as she kissed his earlobe.

Harry gave a grunt of contentment but then unexpectedly he pushed Ginny off with some effort onto the side and climbed over her. He held both of her arms down on either side while he stared into those shocked brown eyes and said in a whisper, "You little minx. Today it's my turn."

Ginny couldn't reply as her lips were immediately locked with Harry's in an intense kiss. She groaned in pleasure as his kisses trailed towards her collar bone and his hands touched her smooth skin under her t-shirt. As she closed her eyes in pleasure, Harry kissed her deeply one more time and at once jumped out of her bed to make his way to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked an irritated Ginny, as she came out of her blissful state.

"That would be downstairs, to eat my breakfast. I suggest you do the same." Harry replied with a wide grin and walked out of the room, leaving behind a disheveled and open-mouthed Ginny.

Harry had been sitting at the kitchen table for a few minutes eating a piece of toast, when Ginny walked downstairs in a pair of shorts and the same blue t-shirt, which he now noticed was very familiar.

"Good morning mum." Ginny said as she came into the kitchen.

"Good, you are here. I am going outside to do some chores; you can help yourself." Molly said as she turned around to face her daughter and started walking towards the back door.

Ginny settled beside Harry with a plate of bacons and eggs as they both ate their breakfast.

"Mum is going to get suspicious, if you don't wipe that smirk off your face." Ginny offhandedly remarked in between her bites.

Harry smugly told her, "She wouldn't care. I think she already knows how much I love you."

"Oh really, I think I have to check that." Ginny replied with a smirk as she moved her bare foot up Harry's leg.

"You are evil Gin." Harry groaned as he felt her left hand caress his inner thigh under the table.

"And why would that be love." Ginny replied in an innocent voice as she took a bite of eggs with her right hand, while continuing with her other 'activities'.

"Alright, I give up, you win." Harry mumbled as he felt the tightness in his pants.

"Good, now you can eat your breakfast." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek and went back to give her full attention to the food.

After Harry had gotten control of himself, he casually observed, "You know I haven't shopped for muggle clothing before and we might as well make a detour into muggle London. I seemed to be losing most of my old t-shirts."

Ginny blushed at the mention of the t-shirts but replied in a confident tone, "We can do that, I haven't gone into muggle London since I started school. Dad took me and Ron for a few trips to show us some muggle public places."

"I haven't done much sight-seeing. My aunt and uncle usually never took me with them." Harry replied in a soft tone as he looked down at his plate; missing the frown on Ginny's face.

Just then the back door opened and Molly said as she walked in, "Harry, when are you leaving?"

"We will be leaving around noon mum." Ginny replied for Harry and hastily asked after the confused look on her mother's face, "You don't mind me going do you?"

"No dear, not at all. I just thought Harry would like some privacy for this meeting with the goblins." Molly responded as she filled up a cup of tea for herself.

"I asked her to come along, Molly. But do you know why Gringotts wanted this meeting?" Harry said as he was handed a cup of tea by Ginny.

"Nothing specific but Bill suggested yesterday that it had something to do with your inheritance. It makes sense, considering they never got around to it last year, with you being on the run right after you came of age." Molly answered back after sitting down opposite Harry.

Harry nodded and spoke, "I already had the same suspicions but I doubt that I wouldn't want Ginny to be there. We are also going to be having lunch with Ron and Hermione in the leaky cauldron, before we all go to the bank together."

"What are you going to do mum, while everyone is gone?" Ginny inquired.

"I am probably going to visit Andromeda and Teddy in the afternoon." Molly replied and asked Harry after taking a sip from her cup, "Is Fawkes going to stay in the forest all day today? I do like his company when all of you are away."

"He likes it too, though he might like all the food you leave for him more. I am sure he will come inside as soon as I leave." Harry assured Mrs. Weasley.

"You should tell him to come with you to Andromeda's house. Teddy loves to try and morph into a phoenix." Ginny suggested as she stood up and cleared the table.

As Ginny cleaned all the dishes, Harry walked up behind her and asked, "What do you want to do before we have to get ready?"

Ginny turned around after finishing up and smiled, "Let's go to our spot for a while."

"We are going to be outside for a bit, Molly." Harry called back as Ginny led him out the back door.

They had been both walking with their hands entwined and in complete silence for a few minutes. Harry had noticed that Ginny was lost in thought but had no idea what it could be. Over the past week both of them had developed a profound understanding of each other, so it was not very often that they didn't know what the other was contemplating.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked, hoping that he hadn't done something wrong.

His anxiety must have shown on his face because Ginny immediately answered after looking at him, "It's not anything you did Harry…. I was just thinking how to ask you something?"

"What is it about?" Harry asked, though assumed that it must be something about last night.

It was a hot summer's day and the pond looked quite inviting for a swim. Ginny pulled Harry down to sit comfortably against the familiar oak tree.

"Even though I knew you didn't like living with your aunt and uncle, you never really talked about it with me. And I have never really asked you, how you feel about your relatives? It just never occurred to me that anyone, especially your aunt, could treat you so badly." Ginny told him and continued after taking a deep breath, "What I am trying to say is that I am sorry for not asking sooner."

"You don't have to apologize, Ginny. It's not like I think about it that much now. Anyway, there wasn't any love lost between us when we parted." Harry replied sarcastically as he put his head on her lap and started stroking her bare knee idly with his thumb.

Ginny stifled a giggle and grabbed Harry's hand to stop him from tickling her.

"Stop that. We are having a discussion here." Ginny reprimanded as she kissed his fingers lightly.

"Sorry…go on." Harry replied with a sigh, not really wanting to talk about this subject.

"I know you don't want to talk about this love but it will help you." Ginny said as she brushed away the stray hair from his forehead with her hand.

"That sounds really familiar. Did Hermione and you have a talk about this last night?" Harry asked in a neutral voice, looking towards the distant hills.

"Don't be daft Harry. Of course she talked to me about it last night. We all care for you a lot. She would have talked to you directly, if Ron hadn't explicitly told her not to." Ginny responded as she turned his head to look into his eyes and continued in a soft tone, "I don't want you to stop talking to me now. That experience is a part of your life and like you said last night, you need to make peace with it."

Harry smiled, kissing her right palm in response and said, "I love you Ginny. It would be impossible for me not to talk with you. Ron understands me almost as well as you do and he knows, I would rather open up to you than anyone else." He paused and continued with a snort, "Hermione has always been like a sister to me and thus has a tendency to nag."

"I am glad to know about the relationship between you three. But did you think I would let you change the subject?" Ginny retorted but hastily added in a calm voice, "I am sorry but I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's just that sometimes you can be very stubborn."

Harry groaned and told her, "It's alright. I really don't know what to tell you, though. My childhood was not the best to say the least and my aunt out of envy never treated me like a nephew or for that matter, a human being."

"How can she be jealous of you? You were only a baby when you moved in their house." Ginny cried out.

Harry shook his head as he moved into a sitting position and replied, "Not of me but my mum. They were close until just before my mum went to Hogwarts. While my mum became friends with Snape – Professor Snape – she drifted away from her sister. And from what I can tell from the numerous memories I have seen, my mum was loved dearly by her parents, which probably led to a lot of resentment in my aunt."

"So she punished a child because she was resentful of her witch sister?!" Ginny exclaimed as she tightly put arms around Harry's torso. She just couldn't comprehend how someone could ostracize a child, especially one's own family.

Harry loosened Ginny's grip and turned around to look into her eyes and said, "It really doesn't matter now."

"How can you say that? I still can't believe Dumbledore left you with those horrible people all those years." Ginny retorted. She just couldn't see how he could let this go.

"Dumbledore had just wanted to protect me at first but he did regret it later. In my sixth year he said quite a few harsh words to them before he brought me to the Burrow. I am much closer to your family and Hermione than I will ever be with my blood relatives. So just like you told me about your experience last year in Hogwarts; I want you to the same and let go of the anger towards them." Harry replied calmly, giving her a kiss on the forehead and continued, "I don't want you to know all the details. Those will just aggravate you."

"But-" Ginny started to say but was interrupted by Harry.

"We will be going to meet Dudley and I don't want you to lose control over your magic."

Ginny heaved in resignation and replied, "Alright but I want you talk to me openly after your visit. I will try to keep my temper down when I see them."

"Then it's settled. Now I think we should get a move on before we are late for our lunch." Harry said as he stood up and helped Ginny clean up her clothes.

"I just want you to be happy the rest of your life and someday we will have our own family, Love." Ginny said as she tugged on his hand to pull him close to where she was standing.

Harry smiled at her trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes and then passionately kissed the stunning beauty in his arms.

"I love you Gin. Just being with you, makes me happy." Harry said to the red-head nestled on his chest after the amazing kiss.

Ginny slowly came out of her daze and looking up into Harry's dazzling green eyes responded, "I love you too."

For a few moments the couple settled in an embrace, both wishing that they could stay like that forever.

"Let's go and get ready to leave. We have a lot of things to do today." Ginny finally said as they parted. Before long they were making their way back into the house and preparing for the day ahead.

….

As soon as Harry and Ginny walked into the pub on Charing Cross road, loud applause broke out throughout the surprisingly well-lit bar. Shouts of "Harry Potter" and "Thank you," was all that the couple could comprehend as they were surrounded by well-wishers and various patrons of the leaky cauldron; all of them trying to shake Harry's hand.

"Alright everyone, back off! Let Mr. Potter through." Tom the barman shouted over the din and parted the crowd to make his way to the over-whelmed pair.

"Thank you. I appreciate all of you want to thank my boyfriend but I would prefer if you gave him some space, so that he can breathe some air." Ginny said forcefully after the people started to calm down.

Harry eventually got his voice back after Ginny's declaration and told them all, "Thank you Tom, Ginny. I am grateful for all the praise but I assure that it was fortunate circumstances and all of the other people who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts are the real heroes, to whom you should be thankful. I am but a normal wizard and we would prefer if all the people here went around as usual to their daily routines."

"Please follow me, Mr. Potter." Tom called out as he made a way for Harry and Ginny.

Harry entered the private parlour, holding Ginny's hand and was addressed by a welcoming party of four familiar faces.

"I will let Hannah aid you Mr. Potter." Tom said, following everyone's greeting.

"Thanks for helping us Tom and please call me Harry." Harry requested as Tom left with a nod.

"Hey, Neville and Hannah; we didn't expect to meet you here." Ginny said as she sat beside Harry on one of the chairs.

"I wanted to have lunch with Hannah before I went to the Ministry for my meeting with Hestia and met these two as they were shaking hands with everyone in the pub. So we decided to have lunch together." Neville replied from across the table as he pointed towards Ron and Hermione.

"I am guessing that noise was your doing?" Hermione teased, which Harry found rather odd coming from her but chalked it down to one of Ron's influences.

"Ginny does have the same effect on me so you really can't fault them for their exuberance." Harry countered with a laugh.

That earned him a slap on the arm from Ginny, who then quipped, "I do hope that's not the only effect I have on you."

"Oi! Brother sitting here." Ron exclaimed, which prompted Ginny to stick her tongue out at him.

"I see you have really cleaned up the pub Hannah. Tom must be pleased to have you helping him run the Cauldron, especially after the increase in business." Harry said as everyone started having conversations with their friends.

"Yes. I really love working here and my uncle really wants me to take part in running the business." Hannah replied with a smile.

"I bet he is preparing you to take over, as the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. He is been landlord for ages." Ron commented.

"I don't know…" Hannah started to say.

"That's exactly what Tom is doing and I think you would be brilliant at it." Neville interrupted with a big grin on his face, which just made Hannah blush.

"That would really be a great job. Hopefully I can find something, which I love to do as well." Ginny added as she ended her separate conversation with Hermione.

When Harry heard Ginny make that comment, it made him realize that he had never actually wondered what Ginny would love to do. Though now as he thought about it, there seemed to be an easy answer available. So he filed it away in his mind to discuss it later as the conversation around the table moved on and Hannah got everyone their preferred meal for lunch.

"Hermione, do you have some money on you to pay for the meal? I can give it back to you when we are at Gringotts." Harry asked as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"You and your friends are not paying for the food today." Hannah cut in.

"Why?" Harry asked in surprise.

"That's because you are bloody 'Harry Potter' the savior of the wizarding world, you dim-witted prat." Ron exclaimed who seemed to have over-indulged on the matured mead.

"Language, Ronald. And no more drinks for you." Hermione scolded as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Still Hannah, I can't accept this." Harry persisted as Neville laughed.

"Don't tell me. You can try to pay my uncle all you want." Hannah replied with a smirk.

"There…There Harry. You can argue with Tom about how you don't deserve it." Ginny said in fake sweet voice while she pretended to console Harry by patting his hand.

"Alright, I give up." Harry replied as Ginny let out a muffled squeal after he had just pinched her thigh.

"We all have things to do, so let's go." Hermione announced following the laughter in the room.

Soon everyone was heading for their respective exits out of the pub.

Harry shook hands with Neville and said, "Say hello to everyone from me. And Neville be careful if you go out hunting before I am able to join all of you. Do you know how to send a message through your Patronus?"

"No. Why?" Neville responded as he nodded in assent to his other remarks.

"You can call for my help if you are in a tight spot. I don't think Aurors knew how to do that before. But since Hestia was an Order member; she would have been taught by Dumbledore. So ask her to teach it to all of the D.A. members who are becoming Aurors." Harry told him.

"Alright Harry. See you later." Neville replied as he left for the ministry through the floo connection.

"Thank you, Tom for the wonderful lunch. But next time, I will be paying for them. Goodbye Hannah." Harry said as he left with the others to the passageway leading towards Diagon Alley.

…

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, hurriedly made their way to the renovated bank trying to avoid any more attention. They walked up the stairs through the bronze doors and then were bowed into the lobby by the goblin guards, standing on either side of the silver doors.

Harry led them to one of the counters at the end and told the white-haired goblin, "I am Harry Potter and I was asked to come for a meeting."

The goblin looked over the counter, scrutinizing him with his narrowed eyes and then wordlessly motioned for them to follow him. They were led through one of the many doors that lined the walls of the hall, through a long winding passageway, into a small opulent room. Harry with the others sat on the comfortable seats in front of an intricately carved desk, which had an empty throne-like chair behind it. As he looked around he could see several goblin-made pieces of armor on the walls and small stands.

"This meeting will discuss your private finances Mr. Potter, among other things with the President of the bank. It is advisable for your friends to be seated in the guest room through the door on the right." The goblin told them.

Harry lightly squeezed Ginny's hand in assurance, motioning the other two to stay seated and replied, "Thank you but these friends are privy to any important or personal information."

"As you wish…Ragnok will be here soon. Would you and your friends prefer any tea while you wait?" the well-dressed goblin asked as he moved towards another door in the circular room.

"Yes, please but what is your name sir?" Harry inquired in return, as he saw Hermione nod her head in approval.

"My name is Bornuk, Mr. Potter. Now I will leave you to it." with that Bornuk receded from the chamber with a bow.

"Are they always so suspicious and cautious?" Ginny asked when the goblin had left.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with a confused expression.

"I am not sure but didn't all of you feel some sort of security spells in the corridor we came through?" Ginny responded.

"No we didn't. I thought that wasn't possible." Hermione answered for both of them.

"Yes it is because I felt the enchantments too and Dumbledore could do something similar as well. I am sure you two could do it too, if you were more open to the possibility and got some further training." Harry said as he got everyone's attention.

"But how can I, when I am not even of age, if they can't?" Ginny asked, bemused.

"Ron always told us that your spells were really powerful and you did learn fast in the DA's sessions. It could be also that you are the seventh daughter and the first in seven generations. Seven is a powerful number according to arithmancy." Hermione pondered aloud, while Ron nodded in agreement.

"This is not the right time or place to discuss it. I will tell you about my theories later." Harry said as Ginny looked at him expectantly for confirmation.

Just then a goblin with a small beard in official attire walked into the room and sat behind the desk in front of them. Harry assumed that this must be the President of the bank. Bornuk followed behind holding a tray laden with teapot, cups and saucers.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter; you can call me Ragnok. I apologize for not informing of your complete inheritance when you came of age but Albus Dumbledore had himself requested that I not inform you of your complete inheritance before the wizarding war ended. We goblins usually do not comply with such requests, unless they are of kin but since I had other fair dealings with him before, I agreed to consider it. After his death and the subsequent control of the bank by the corrupt ministry, I decided to act on that request. Though, your involvement in the robbery of the Lestrange vault did complicate matters." Ragnok explained as Bornuk passed the teacups.

"I am sure you realize now, why I had to do that. But I would like to ask you, how the families of the dead goblins been cared for?" Harry asked as his friends listened with interest.

"I don't know what you are inferring to Mr. Potter but none of the goblins was killed during your escape." Ragnok reacted with uncertainty.

"I am referring to the goblin slaughtered by Voldemort after he found out what I had taken and the goblins like Gornuk who were caught and punished by snatchers and death eaters." Harry told him in a solemn tone.

"How do you know about Gornuk?" Bornuk interrupted from where he was standing in the back.

"I and my friends were close to one of the place, when Gornuk was on the run with Griphook. Do you know him?" Harry asked turning around.

"He was my brother. Griphook told me that he was killed." Bornuk responded gravely, bowing his head.

"Over fifty goblins were killed, one way or another during the wizarding war, even though we had no part in it. I should have listened to the late Headmaster and fought against those evil wizards instead of being subservient to them. But it matters not now; we are caring for the families as best as we can but our resources are drained after the reconstruction of the bank." Ragnok added in a similarly somber tone.

"I understand." Harry said as Ginny touched his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Bornuk, please bring all the parchments, detailing Mr. Potter's assets." Ragnok ordered and continued, "I hope you realize that you are the wealthiest wizards in Britain, the Potter estate is quite substantial on its own, which is one of the reasons your parents didn't need to work. According to Mr. James Potter's will, you were to be left with the whole Potter estate if anything happened to you but Mrs. Potter asked me to create a sufficient trust fund for your future needs until you were seventeen and had notified me that Sirius Black was to be your guardian until then. After Sirius Black's death the Black estate was also added to your trust fund according to Mr. Black's wishes. The bank was allowed to use your galleons in any reasonable profitable investments until a member of the Potter family decided to give further instructions. Hence your wealth has grown by ten percent since you have been a baby."

Harry calmly nodded back as his friends stared him open-mouthed.

"Did you already know this, Harry?" Ginny asked suspicious of his composed demeanor.

Harry sadly smiled at her and answered all of their curious stares, though a little cryptically, "Not the complete details but I had already realized most of it, once I had time to think a little after I defeated Voldemort. Sirius didn't know the extent of my dad's wealth either but he did give me hints here and there during my fifth year stay at Grimmauld Place. After I knew that I was related to Ignotus Peverell, I realized that my dad must have known something of our family history as well. That's how I came up with the theory about the three objects to tell our group at our special meeting."

"That's very good Mr. Potter. Then I don't need to tell you about your connection to the Peverell family, as your father requested. But I must ask if you possess the invisibility cloak he wanted us to give you, if he couldn't give it to you personally? We searched the ruins of the cottage but couldn't find it in the rubble." Ragnok asked as Bornuk sat in one of the chairs lining the wall, after putting the big pile of parchments on the desk.

"Yes I do. How much do you know about the Peverell family?" Harry said, as he was surprised by this news.

"Just that they were one of the richest families in wizarding world and the Potter family was linked to them. I am sure there are some family history books in one of your personal libraries with more detail but your father wanted you know about this old family in particular. He told me that you would figure it out if I gave you that clue but it seems you didn't require it." Ragnok answered without glancing up, as he checked all the parchments with his long fingers.

"Does that whole pile belong to Harry?" Ginny asked in surprise, and blushed as she realized it was aloud and then apologized, "Sorry."

"I hope you realize how much trust Mr. Potter is putting in all of you, Miss….?" Ragnok said as he looked up but realized he didn't know their names.

"Oh I am sorry, Ragnok. This is Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Also, please call me Harry." Harry interjected, waving his hand towards each respective person.

"Then I understand why you chose them to be here. Though, your father never shared this information with any of his close friends and even your mother didn't have this knowledge until she married your father. I think it was him, who convinced her not to seek a job during the first wizarding war." Ragnok continued.

"You know us?" Ron asked in surprised.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley, even goblins listened to your press conference. Goblins are very appreciative of the new statue in the Ministry atrium and were gratified by the mention of different magical creatures by Mr. Potter – Harry – in his memorial speech. We are hopeful that Mr. Shacklebolt will further improve the relationship between our two kinds." Ragnok replied as he politely gestured towards Harry.

"Why is the president of Gringotts bank, personally dealing with Harry's account?" Hermione asked, who Harry noticed, was still having a difficult time trying to hide her glee, at the mention of books.

"There are several reasons, Miss Granger. As I said before, his account is the largest we serve now and thus given the highest priority. I was also one of the senior account managers, who personally oversaw the Potter estate before becoming the bank President. It was always a pleasure to provide service to wizards and witches of the Potter family. Not to mention, after recent events, satisfying Harry Potter serves our own interests." Ragnok answered as he once again started to shuffle through the pile of parchment.

"Does that parchment show my current net worth?" Harry said as he pointed at Ragnok's fingers.

"Yes it does. We have calculated the value of all your assets, as it stood last week. It is divided in three categories and combined all together is worth more than 8 billion galleons." Ragnok replied, handing him the sheet of parchment.

Harry stared wide-eyed at Ragnok, while Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at him in astonishment. In all his wildest dreams and speculation, he had not imagined such a figure. But as his mind got over the surprise, ideas seemed to take form. Though, he knew that more time and deliberations with a few important people was needed to plan any further.

"That is forty billion pounds, Harry. You are the richest person in Britain, maybe even the whole world." Hermione exclaimed in awe, as Ron continued to stare at him open-mouthed.

"Probably more than that Miss Granger; considering that most wizarding currency is made of gold. We goblins are bound by international law to keep the exchange rate constant." Ragnok explained.

Ginny sensing Harry's anxiety finally grasped Harry's hand and said, "That doesn't really matter. He will always be Harry….Ron close your jaw."

Harry smiled towards Ginny in appreciation and finally replied, "Ginny is right, I am the same Harry. You have my permission to shove me off a cliff, if I ever act like Draco Malfoy. Now Ragnok, I see that there are few properties on this parchment, indicated to be personal residences of the Potter or Black families and have not been rented out as investments. Who has been maintaining them?"

"That would be your two Potter house-elves and one Black family elf. The cottage in Godric's Hollow was left alone, until you might have an opportunity to make a decision. Ministry of Magic has requested it to be preserved as a historical site. As it states on the parchment, the land of Bodmin Moor in eastern Cornwall is part of the Potter estate. Including the rented professional Quidditch pitch, there is a small Potter manor, where your grandparents resided until they died. There is also an apartment in muggle London on Charing Cross road, which your father bought after coming of age. The Black family purchased some land in Yorkshire, which has a small cabin on one of the hills. We actually had to agree to lease out part of the property to build the world cup Quidditch stadium on one of the Moors, since the Black estate had allowed Gringotts full control over its resources except the use of No. 12 Grimmauld Place. I will make copies of all our investments, so you can take them with you but you will see that as the sole owner of both the Potter and Black estates, every key wizarding establishment in the world has been provided at least some of your galleons. As per your fore-bearers' wishes, all of these investments are not linked to the Potter name." Ragnok responded with another lengthy explanation.

"You own the stadium where the Cannons play their games?!" Ron exclaimed with enthusiasm, which prompted Hermione to hit him on the head to stop him from shouting.

"A lot of teams play their Ron, not just your loser Cannons." Ginny added with an odd laugh.

Harry reached out for Ginny's hand and started lightly stroking it with his thumb in a comforting gesture. He recognized that they were all getting a little overwhelmed with the sudden influx of information and asked, "Is there any other important detail?"

"Every detail is on these parchments, we can provide you with an enchanted envelope to carry them. However, we do require your authorization to continue with our usual procedures and any additional instructions. The bank would also prefer if you inform me of the beneficiaries, in case of any unfortunate circumstances. Previously it was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and their respective heirs; in case of your death. But they are not living anymore and only Remus Lupin left a successor." Ragnok told him while taking out a quill and a blank piece of parchment out of a drawer.

Ginny visibly flinched after hearing that but Harry firmly gripped her hand to reassure her and answered, "Then it is fortunate that I am alive and can make a new Will. I would like the whole estate to be divided into four parts in case of my death. I give the Gringotts bank the right to evaluate and equally divide the share with the assistance of Miss Ginny Weasley. The estate would be shared by Ginny Weasley, the remaining Weasley family, Ted Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and their descendants. Mr. Ronald Weasley and his progeny will be responsible for equally distributing the portion of the Weasley clan. In case Teddy Lupin is not of age, Mrs. Andromeda Tonks shall become trustee. This testament is not binding and shall be required to be reviewed every five years from today until there is no Potter family."

"Are you mad?" Ron cried out as Hermione just shook her head in disbelief.

Harry ignored Ron as he gazed into Ginny's eyes, seeking acceptance. Her hand was still slightly trembling but she nodded for him to sign the parchment.

"Blood as well, Harry." Ragnok said ignoring the interruption as well.

"No Ron but I am sure you realize that yours is the only family, I have. Now Hermione stop shaking your head and tell me if you already have a vault here." Harry said as he sealed the testament with a drop of blood, pricking his thumb with the sharp quill.

"Yes, my parents opened a lower security vault for me. Why do you ask?" Hermione replied, clearly suspicious of what Harry was about to do.

"Ragnok, she will need a similar vault as my current trust one on the sixth level. Please transfer one billion galleons into her account." Harry continued without looking at Hermione.

"Harry! You will not do this! I am not your friend because you have money." Hermione shouted as she stood up from her seat, shocking everyone in the room except Harry and Ginny.

"You better have a plan to calm her down." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, as a flabbergasted Ron tried to restrain an enraged Hermione.

"Please Miss Granger, you have every right to deny the money but Harry can do whatever he wants." Ragnok calmly replied, as Bornuk jumped out of his chair in surprise.

"She will accept it." Harry replied in a quiet voice.

"You think so, do you?" Hermione seethed.

Harry finally turned his head in Hermione's direction and responded in a pleading tone, "You will, if you are my sister. This way you can concentrate on making our world better for everyone."

He could see her resolve crumbling, as she mutely fell back into her chair and started muttering under her breath.

"I assume you accept the amount Miss Granger. Will there be anything else?" Ragnok asked, clearly amused by the display of these young wizards and witches.

"Yes please make two accounts, each for hundred million galleons in the name of Andromeda Tonks and Ted Remus Lupin. Andromeda Tonks will oversee both vaults until Teddy comes of age. In case they empty both vaults, please notify me immediately and don't give notice to Andromeda Tonks of this information until the 16th of May 1998. Furthermore, I would like to know what kind of charges these bank services cost and who is personally responsible for my account?" Harry added.

"Duly noted, Mr. Potter; the bank services cost you 50,000 galleons each year on average. These services include a personal senior accountant who invests any unused assets into profitable trades. Due to Griphook's indiscretions in the past, I recommend Bornuk to be your new accountant." Ragnok suggested.

"Though, I will be reviewing my investments in the following weeks, I accept Bornuk as my senior accountant. Will there be any problems with the goblin made artifacts in my possession? Through my previous experience, I have learned that goblins consider them merely, to be rented." Harry warily asked, which he noticed made Hermione and Ron start paying attention to the conversation again.

"No Mr. Potter, your family made a deal with us ages ago to avoid that misunderstanding. Your yearly fee covers everything and there is no need for you to worry about that unless the Potter family stops using Gringotts services. I know how Griphook tried to take the sword of Godric Gryffindor from you and we found no betrayal on your end. Few goblins realize that Ragnuk the first created the sword with magical qualities of its own and it can never be possessed by any particular person. Would you like to say anything Bornuk?" Ragnok responded as he looked at the wall behind Harry.

Bornuk walked and stood beside the desk as he handed Harry a galleon and added, "Yes. Since you are one of our rich clients, this is a special galleon, which allows you the ability to magically summon the amount you need to pay for any purchase. All you need to do is hold it in your hands and say the exact amount in either wizarding coins or muggle pounds. It will only work for you and in the future if you require, for your spouse. As required by the international statue of secrecy, you should avoid using this coin in the presence of a muggle."

"That's brilliant. Hermione you should definitely get that service." Ginny teased, which just made Hermione scowl.

"If you don't mind Hermione, I would suggest that you link your account with mine until you are done with Hogwarts. Can I do that Bornuk?" Harry suggested, trying to avoid further aggravating her.

"That is feasible Mr. Potter. I will just take a few minutes to get her a coin." Bornuk replied as he paced out of the room.

"Do you have future plans for your investments?" Ragnok shrewdly asked, impressed by Harry's business skills.

Harry lost in thought, looked up and smiled, "Yes, I have some ideas but they are preliminary at best. It would not be wise to discuss them until I know about all my assets. You will most likely see me again in the bank sometime next month."

"Then I look forward to it. Will there be another substantive allocation you would like to make?" Ragnok asked as they waited for Bornuk to come back.

Ginny whispered something in Harry's ear. He nodded his head and said, "Yes my lovely girlfriend just reminded me the most important thing. I need to allocate hundred million galleons for the care of war-affected goblin families, as well as hundred million galleons for any war rehabilitation effort by the ministry. I would like to do more but that will have to wait. Please do this anonymously."

Bornuk was at the door, when he heard Harry's words and replied before the astonished President could answer, "Mr. Potter this is very generous of you but I don't think it is necessary. We can take care of our own."

Before Harry could respond, Hermione interrupted, "We are all part of the same community Bornuk and this is not charity but help for our magical brethren. Please donate fifty million each from my account for the same causes."

"Thank you both of you. Even if we don't mention your names as you wish, I and possibly Bornuk will make sure that goblins know that there are honest and generous wizards and witches in our world." Ragnok replied solemnly.

"I think that is all for now Ragnok and Bornuk. We will meet again soon. Thank you." Harry said after a few moments of silence as he got up.

"It was a pleasure dealing with you, Harry. Good afternoon." Ragnok replied as he stood up as well.

"Let's stop by George's shop before we go out in London." Harry said as they quickly made their way down the stairs of the white building.

"I need to talk to you." Hermione called out as Ginny dragged Harry ahead of the other pair.

"I bet she does." Harry mumbled, which made Ginny laugh.

The door bell rang as they went inside the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh look who it is…the golden trio and one member of the silver trio." George announced with a grin.

"What?" Ginny and Harry asked in surprise at the same time.

"That is the collective names given to us by the Daily Prophet." Hermione replied in a resigned tone and continued, "How are things here, George?"

"I never knew how many products they had but George will definitely need some help, running the shop." Charlie responded as he came out of the back room, alerted by all the voices.

"Then, are you staying?" Ron asked of his older brother.

"I will have to go back to the reserve by the end of this month; so not for long." Charlie reminded everyone that he lived in Romania.

"Don't worry little bro. Angelina wants to help. Lee and Verity will also be here, once we open back up." George assured everyone and then continued to ask, "So how was Gringotts?"

"Just that Harry's the richest Wizard in Britain and Hermione is probably the richest single Witch now." Ginny answered with a grin, as Harry urged her to stop winding up Hermione.

"Thank you for reminding me. You and Ron can explain. Come here Harry." Hermione declared as she dragged Harry by the arm, leaving a stunned Charlie and George behind.

"What were you thinking, Harry? You know very well that I don't need this much money. How am I going to explain this to my parents?" Hermione told him when they reached the storage room.

"The same way you are going to explain your last year. You know I don't need this much money either. I couldn't give it to Ron but you can. You two are eventually going to get married and I want to make sure that my friends have everything they need." Harry countered.

Hermione sighed, "Fine but I would have thought you would have wanted to give some of it to Arthur or Molly and the rest of the Weasleys."

"I thought about that but I don't think they would like that. I have to talk to Ginny about how to do that." Harry replied and observed that Hermione had gotten a little uncomfortable.

"You and Ginny have really gotten close, haven't you? Have you…you know….done it?" Hermione asked with a blush after some silence.

Harry's jaw dropped as he heard that question and hastily responded in a hushed tone, "No! Why in the world would you ask me? I would have thought Ginny and you, discuss such details."

Hermione stared at the floor and meekly told him, "Ginny doesn't want to hear about her brother, so we avoid that subject for now. I am sorry; I should have realized that nothing had happened if Ginny hadn't said anything, yet." she paused, looking up again before continuing, "It's just that it's all happening so fast. You just now, assumed that I and Ron were going to get married. We love each other but it has only been weeks since we got together. I don't have anyone beside you, who is not Ron's family until I am reunited with my parents; who I can talk to and seek some perspective. That is why I brought it up."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "It's alright. No matter how awkward this is, I appreciate that you want to talk to me. Ginny is still sixteen and I really don't want to do anything like that in the Burrow. But I am guessing you brought this up now because you will be alone with Ron. I suggest you do what feels right for both of you. It is not like you just met him and started dating. You have known Ron for ages and despite his missteps, he has always loved you."

"You think so?" Hermione asked in surprise, making Harry realize how she had the same insecurities as Ron, when it came to their relationship.

"You two should really take some time off from all the snogging and talk to each other a little more." Harry smirked.

"That's what Ginny said." Hermione mused to herself.

"Well you will have plenty of time, while you are in Australia. But let's get back before Ginny comes looking to save me." Harry said as he noticed that it was already four in the afternoon but stopped as he was making his way out of the storage and continued, "What place do you think, I should go for some muggle shopping? And no I am not going to Harrods."

Hermione laughed as she followed him, "Well just go to Liberty on Regent Street. I would suggest you take a taxi. It should be a fun experience for Ginny."

"Yeah, that's certainly going to be amusing." Harry replied with a smile as they went back to join the Weasleys.


	16. Love and Futures

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. Have been really busy lately. I will try to write the next chapter faster. Remember this is a mature fic so all the fluff in this chapter might not be suitable for younger readers. Thank you again for your patience and as always reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**P.S. I tend to review a lot of my previously written chapters and edit them. I think it is the result of my annoying habit to perfect everything I do. So I hope you don't mind re-reading the chapters.

* * *

**

* * *

**Love and Futures

* * *

**

Harry had missed this feeling, the cool wind on his face, the exhilaration and the thrill he got from just being on a broom in the air. Sure it wasn't on his old firebolt but he had so much more now. The flash of red in his peripheral vision was enough for him to know that Ginny was catching up to him with a look of utter joy on her face. She had definitely been right in pushing him to get over the loss of his firebolt because flying alongside her on the old comets was just as wonderful, if not more so.

He saw the lake and pushed the broom to the limits and touched down on their personal spot just a few seconds before Ginny reached him and launched herself on top of him. They both fell on the grass while the old broom landed a few feet from them. One look at her face was all Harry got as her moist lips crashed onto his for a heated kiss.

"I love you so much Harry…" Ginny said in between her labored breaths and kisses, running one hand through his raven hair while the left hand grasped Harry's simultaneously.

"Oh…Gin…how much…I love you…" Harry replied with a few moans while his right hand was locked in her fiery mane.

Harry rolled them over in the midst of their passion while still supporting her head and began to trail his kisses all over the exposed flesh down to the collar of her shirt, while his now other free hand made its way underneath her shirt and grasped her left breast as he unclasped the bra.

"Aaahh…" Ginny moaned while she tugged on Harry's t-shirt to get it off.

Harry laid her head back on the grass and pulled his hand out from under her shirt and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it beside them. Ginny hastily threw arms around Harry's bare back and pulled him for another deep kiss as they both frantically explored each other's bodies.

"Oh Harry….that feels so good…" Ginny said in a husky tone as Harry rubbed her hardened nipples between his thumb and forefinger, while Ginny brought her hands to his chest.

"….you should really stop now if we are not going any further…"

Harry looked in those deep eyes, filled with desire as he massaged her soft breasts with his hands and groaned, "ugh…Gin….you are so beautiful…so soft…"

"Aaah…Harry….love…did you hear me?" Ginny moaned during his ministrations.

"Stop love…" she grabbed Harry's hand as it moved past her navel and pushed him off of her.

Soon Harry realized what he was doing and hurriedly moved away from Ginny and slumped down on the ground against the tree trunk.

"Oh Ginny I am so sorry…Gin I…."

After straightening her clothes and taking a few deep breaths, she hastily made her way towards him.

"Ssshh…Harry." Ginny said as she placed a kiss on his lowered head and sat down beside him.

"I am actually really happy and not just because it felt so good."

Harry still didn't raise his head but mumbled, "What about?"

"That I or more specifically my body can make you lose control." Ginny snickered.

Harry immediately looked up and grabbed her wrist and pulled for another kiss. After a few more minutes they broke apart and settled into a more comfortable position, with Harry laying down his head on her lap.

"I still am sorry….you are too much a temptation for me; not that I am complaining." Harry ended with a smirk.

"I had to take some responsibility sooner or later. But you are not getting my help, after I turn seventeen. I definitely can't resist this for long." Ginny replied as she caressed his bare torso.

Harry smiled up at her and thanking whatever higher power for giving him this red-headed angel.

"I love you Gin."

Ginny grinned down at him. "I love you too and I think I really like you wearing no shirt while we are here."

"As you wish; milady." Harry replied with a light peck on her nose, "Now let's talk. We really didn't get to discuss anything about yesterday's meeting." In reality Ginny had not mentioned Gringotts even once since leaving London. Even dinner had been rather awkward, with the discussion mainly lingering on Ron and Hermione's departure early in the morning. They had really enjoyed their time in muggle London but Harry still noticed some hesitation in Ginny's eyes which he was desperate to alleviate.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably underneath Harry and tried to avoid looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"Gin….are you really that uncomfortable about all those galleons….you know I would have told you beforehand, if I had known all the particulars….or is there…"

"No Harry…I just feel a little overwhelmed with all the information about your wealth and…." Ginny trailed off looking into the distance.

"And…" Harry prodded.

Ginny shook her head and tried to gather her thoughts and looked down into those green eyes, "You have given me so much and now you are wealthier than my wildest imaginations….I just feel a bit dwarfed by this larger than life Harry Potter." Ginny put her finger on Harry's lips to stop him from interrupting and continued, "And I know you didn't ask for this just like you didn't ask for anything else but it is there nonetheless. It will just take some time for me to adjust."

"Oh Gin, love, I am still _your_ Harry. You are the most important thing in my life and your presence is the light which guides me every day. I don't even compare to your inner strength, will, compassion, understanding, wisdom beyond your years and I could go all day about how beautiful you are. But I love you most because you love me for all my faults…."

He reached out and brought Ginny's glowing face down towards him and whispered, "….you complete me Gin."

"And you my wonderful Harry complete me." Ginny replied as they lost themselves in another passionate kiss.

"Mmmm… Now tell me what brilliant plans have you thought of, which you are so eager to talk about." asked a grinning Ginny.

Harry just smiled up at her and countered, "You already know what I want to do."

"You want to give it to my family?" Ginny asked warily.

"Not precisely and it's not like charity Gin. No one else deserves it more than your parents. I admire them for what they have accomplished against so many odds and grateful for their love." Harry responded with a huff.

"No need to get flustered love. I know you must have some ideas. You already took care of Ron, through Hermione. By the way, thank you for pushing her to talk to him."

"How did you know about that? Never mind, she probably told you about our little talk at George's place. But even though it was a little uncomfortable, I had to be there for her."

"And that is why I love you." Ginny responded with a soft kiss on his lips and continued, "So have you looked over your investments yet?"

Harry shifted his head and mumbled a muffled reply against Ginny's stomach.

"What was that love? You know what that does to me when you do that and I really don't want to devour you right now; unless, you have changed your mind?" Ginny asked with a smirk as she ran her hand through his recently cut hair. "_At least he didn't let mum cut it too short_." Ginny thought to herself.

"I said I couldn't do it without you." Harry replied in a small voice as he quickly moved his face but carried on in a louder voice, "I told you that I can't do anything important without you."

Ginny saw the love and need shining in his deep eyes and sighed, "I don't think I can even explain how much I love you Harry and I am sorry I became distant yesterday…"

Harry placed his fingers on her lips to stop her from speaking and assured her, "Don't love. You never need to apologize to me. I understand it was too much to take in. It was for me and I can only imagine what it must have been like for you. These are just small obstacles and we can overcome them, as long as we do it together."

Ginny immediately leaned down and hugged Harry tightly and showered kisses all over his skin.

"I love you too Harry and I can only try to make you experience what I feel for you. Words can never do it justice."

She sighed once more and leaned away from his body and cupped his cheek with one of her small hands and said, "Now tell me about this plan you thought of in Gringotts."

Harry just smiled at her knowledge of how his mind worked and lightly traced her face with his hand, "I was thinking of how to invest it all into worthwhile projects, which would be beneficial to the whole wizarding community and build a secure and prosperous future. But even though I trust Ragnok and Bornuk to a certain extent, I am not sure they would know how to execute my desires. That's why I need some humans who I trust, to work with them and implement my vision. I can only show them the direction to go on but they will have to deal with the finer details. Obviously my involvement will have to be limited as I will be an Auror soon and as you know very well know that protection of those I love is very important to me. So I will need you to help me balance these two responsibilities for now but some more help in the future."

"Of course I will help you Harry and I am guessing you have already thought about the humans you want to involve in this business endeavor." Ginny replied while she grabbed his wrist and lightly kissed his palm.

"I have and I think you can guess who they are but there was one more thing I wanted to ask before I delve into this subject further." Harry stated as he remembered something from yesterday and asked as Ginny nodded for him to go on, "What do you want to do after you are done with Hogwarts?"

Ginny groaned in frustration as she really didn't want to have this conversation, "It doesn't matter Harry as they are just wishful thinking, better left alone in my dreams."

Harry quickly got up from her lap and pulled Ginny towards him in an embrace and replied in a soft but commanding tone, "There is nothing in this world that cannot be yours. You just have to believe in yourself, like you always have. Because love, I will always believe in you."

"You already know, don't you?" Ginny said in more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. But I want you to confirm and speak of it. I want to know all your desires like you do mine and help you accomplish them all." Harry said it against Ginny's neck.

Ginny sighed again and spoke in an uncharacteristic meek voice as she lightly traced patterns on Harry's forearm, "I want to be a Harpy chaser. But even if I get picked for their squad, which is very unlikely, I want to give you a family as well. If I join them I can't have the family I want with you for years and I hate for you to wait around for me. You will already be waiting for me to finish school. It's just not fair for you and it makes me unhappy to see you unhappy."

Harry chuckled lightly, "So it's a conundrum. I am sorry I didn't bring this up earlier or I could have solved your problems and erased your worries. Firstly, there is no way Holyhead Harpies will not choose you for a chaser. I remember you telling me that Gwenog Jones was impressed with you in your fifth year at the Slug party. If you consider me to be a potential great Quidditch player, like you seem to and I accept all the times you have told me that I would be better than Victor Krum if I was playing in the league. Consequently in my unbiased professional opinion, you are the fastest chaser I have ever seen and could probably beat me in the fastest seeker match up. And with some experience in the league, you would become the most skilled chaser in the Quidditch world."

Ginny turned around so she could be sure of his sincerity, and found love and pride in his eyes, "How can you be sure?"

"Because I can see it in the way you ride a broom. You were born to fly and you know it. The exhilaration and the carefree jubilation; I see it all on your face because I have the same experience. I don't want to even tell you, how many times I have lost track of a game because of being distracted by the glorious sight of you flying."

"Thank you Harry. I still have my doubts but they are insignificant compared to your support. But you still haven't said anything about the other predicament." Ginny encouraged, appreciatively with a small smile.

"Gin you know I want to do this the proper way and you will have to be patient. But we both know that it would be better for everyone, if we got married after you finish school. So you are not ruining my surprise. I was thinking of waiting a few more years to start a family anyway. We will start a family when we are both ready." Harry replied as he gently ran his hand through her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes love. We will both accomplish all of our dreams….together." Harry said between his kisses on her collarbone.

"Mmmm…love….so what is this surprise about?" Ginny asked coyly while running her hand on the growing bulge in his pants.

Harry hissed through his teeth, caught her wrist and laid her head down on his legs, so that they were in a more appropriate position.

"You are incorrigible. Now please be patient and wait for it like a good girl." He told her with a wide-grin.

"Humph!" Ginny good-naturedly harrumphed at more waiting on her part.

Harry placed a soothing kiss on her forehead to rid her of the phony frown and said, "Gin we need to get back on topic. I know you too well to fall for that scowl."

"You could at least pretend to appease me." Ginny replied with a light smack on his bare right arm.

"Not this time love. Now who do you think are the likely candidates for the group of managers?"

"Fleur" Ginny stated simply.

"You think she will accept it?" Harry inquired.

"Without a doubt; she never liked working at a low-level position at the bank but I am sure she will see the benefits if your offer is good enough. And you already know she is smart and has experience in dealing with goblins."

Harry thought for a moment as Ginny waited patiently for his reply. "I wasn't expecting so much praise from you. You always had tiff with her. Can I ask why?"

Ginny grunted a response, "I misjudged her. She has a good heart, despite her flaws. You must have seen something in her when you stuck up for her, even though I didn't like her that much before. To me at least her quality to love you like a little brother is very endearing."

Harry ran her hand to sooth her once more before he answered, "She always has treated me like a younger brother since the tournament. But to me her loyalty is unquestionable. There is the problem of her wanting a family, which I am sure she does. I don't want to put such a heavy burden on her shoulders if she has children. I can't ask other people to ignore their future children, if I myself don't want to put either of us in that position."

"I am sure she will cope. _We_ - because I know you always want my input - will still have to be making the big decisions Harry. It is your dream so you have to work for it. Sacrifices are a part of life and just because you don't want to make anymore, doesn't mean you can shy away from your responsibilities. Fortunately, compared to what we have been through, they will not be that big. And I know we both will find the balance in time. But it will be Fleur's choice and we will give her all the benefits that come with being a sister to Harry Potter."

He looked down at her angel's face, so full of wisdom and couldn't resist the urge to bend down and give her a mind-blowing snog, "I am lucky to have you by my side and only you could have explained it this beautifully, love. This is why I think we should hire your mum as well. She would be perfect for this job. And in return I get to spoil everyone through her."

Ginny who was still smiling after the deep kiss, looked back in shock as his words registered with her, "Really? My mum…? Does she even have experience for this kind of post? Are you just doing this because of your silly reward?"

"Oh ye of little faith…" Harry teased but continued in a serious tone after the glare she gave him, "Ginny think about it. Think about what your mum has accomplished. She has a natural ability…"

"What that she likes to be a mother?" Ginny interrupted.

"You are close but I see you are blinded by your childhood image of Molly. Hence, I shall enlighten you…" Harry countered haughtily.

Ginny smacked him over the head and scolded, "I will not tolerate smugness mister. Now get to the point."

Harry winced, "Ow! Okay! No need for manhandling me. I acquiesce to your control all too willingly."

Ginny chuckled and lowered his head to peck his head, "Now clarify to me what you see in my mother."

He smiled and answered, "Well you see, it is all in the perspective. To me your parents are perfect; the way I imagine my parents would have been if they were alive."

"I know they would have been Harry." Ginny cut in as she lovingly caressed his bare-chest.

"Yes. Well you see even with your parents meager resources they raised seven children to be wonderful people. And I am sure you realize that your mother has been the one to stretch every galleon your father has ever earned. I know how tough that is. It was very hard for me to stretch the small amount of pocket change I had before I was eleven. That experience gave me a deep appreciation for your parents. I was also ashamed afterwards that I had all this much money and your loving parents couldn't even afford to get their only daughter new books. From my perspective this world was upside down, if it allowed such travesty. Even in my young age I felt the rage and shame at the unfairness. But your parents strived onwards and always counted their blessings. You can't imagine the amount of awe, I still feel for them and double that amount of wonder I felt when I saw Molly defeat Bellatrix. In short, I saw the fierce strength and resolve of my own mother in yours."

Ginny gave Harry a watery smile as she sweetly kissed his hands and it seemed to her that her love for this man seemed to increase exponentially. She could not find words to describe the magnificence of his being. He was truly special and she felt incredibly lucky that he loved her.

"I love you so much Harry. So lucky…..but please go on before I begin to cry." Ginny squeaked out.

Harry immediately placed feathery kisses on her closed eyelids and responded in a soothing tone, "Oh Gin. I am the one who is lucky, love, that I have a magnificent angel in you. I only hope that we can emulate your parents. They are one of the reasons, I am what I am and you are you."

He placed a tender kiss on her lips and continued, "This is the reason I think Molly will be perfect for this job. She will grow my wealth, while continuing to help the wizarding world. She is already a manager and with her nest emptying she will appreciate the gesture. All she has to do is learn a little, which I doubt will take long."

After a long moment of silence, which Ginny used to compose herself, she finally responded, "Thank you, love. Any other people you have in mind? Most of the others already have other ambitions, unless you want to get Andromeda involved. I doubt you want that though."

"No, you are right. Andromeda already has enough on her shoulders but I think she will need something too; just not this. I have a few suggestions for Minerva when I see her today. She is still looking for professors for different posts. But I am not sure Andromeda will like to be away from Teddy for a year. They need the time to adjust. I will probably discuss that with her this weekend, among other things." Harry ended with a grimace.

Ginny laughed, "I can't wait to see how she responds to your generous funds. I bet she is going to tell Kreacher to hit you with a frying pan."

"Hey! You could be some help you know. It wasn't very good of you to tease Hermione so much. It's already difficult enough without you winding them up." Harry scowled.

"Oh Harry….You know they always accept it eventually. They can't deny you anything and you know it." Ginny smirked.

"I know." Harry smirked back.

All was quite as they both tenderly kissed and caressed each other in a blissful state. When Ginny remembered something she had forgot to ask, "Harry can you explain to me how I felt those enchantments at Gringotts?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that; I forgot about it. Well the other's observations are quite correct." Harry replied coming out of his Ginny induced trance.

"But…" Ginny prodded.

"Well that still doesn't explain why you can feel it even though you are not of age. So I have a theory but I need to ask you something first and it is a little unpleasant topic." Harry replied as he pecked her forehead.

"I can talk about anything with you love. I will never need to hide any part of me from my heart." Ginny smiled back softly, as she placed her hand on his heart.

Harry imitated her gesture and placed his hand on her heart, separated only by a thin piece of cloth and asked, "What did it feel like for you during and after the possession ended?"

Ginny let out a low breath and took strength from the man beside him and answered, "It was a struggle for my existence, and on some level of my sub-conscious mind I knew that I was fighting to stay alive. I was too weak and small to effectively fight back. It felt like all my energy was being drained away and some part of my mind just wanted to embrace the numbness and fade away. But a stronger part of me kept battling away and I knew it was also weakening. All of it felt like eternity to me; a constant war inside my mind and soul." She shuddered at the memory and continued with a smile at Harry's distressed face, "And then I heard your voice, calling my name, telling me to wake up. All I could do was to grasp your voice so that I knew that I was still alive. That you were there fighting for me. It was all I needed to hear and keep a hold on my sanity. It was there where it all started. In my worst moment, you were there for me. I don't have the words to describe how I grateful I am to you."

"You will never need to be grateful to me Gin. You were there for me in my worst moment, even if it was a figment of my imagination. Your love was the reason I stood tall in front of that monster." Harry said with a firm hug and a calm stroke of his hand to wipe away the tears.

Ginny gathered herself and told him, "Well after you destroyed the diary, my mind composed itself. It felt like that the energy in the core of my being dispersed immediately after that. So is that one of the reasons I am more powerful?"

Harry nodded his head, "That is my theory. In detail I think a similar thing happened to you like it did to me. Residual magical energy was incorporated into your magical abilities and it grew with you. The difference is that my mind was accustomed to fighting the Horcrux from my early days, while you had to deal with at a more mature age and yet not fully an adult. It is possible to extrapolate that since a baby is not conscious enough, the magical ability is easier to use by the body to fight of intrusion. Certainly, what you did at such an age is truly remarkable and a testament to your strength. No wonder Dumbledore was happy for me to be dating you but then again he liked that I loved so much."

Ginny was silently nodding in assent to his explanation when she jerked her head to his last comment, "Dumbledore was happy that you choose me? How do you know that?"

Harry chuckled, "Because in my sixth year I could see the twinkle in his eyes when we came near that topic. I think he already knew the strength within you and admired you for your perseverance and tenacity. I am sure he was amused by my missteps along the way, like all grandfathers are but he would be pleased to know my destination."

"He was really like a grandfather to you. You have lost so much and here you are consoling me." Ginny replied with a content sigh, as she wrapped her arms around Harry's abdomen.

"That's because I have greater perspective on life now. I live to see you and my friends happy. This is why I came back. If love pains, it also heals." Harry commented wistfully as he nuzzled his head in her beautiful hair.

"Look who is spouting wisdom now." Ginny said with a smile against his skin and kept on with a wet kiss, "It seems like we have grown up too fast. But as long as we are together, it doesn't matter to me anymore."

"That is all I ask in this life that we never be separated from each other and hopefully in the hereafter as well." Harry replied solemnly, "Now let's head back; I have to be at Hogwarts by noon."

"I really hate that you told me to stay with mum." Ginny whined, not letting her grip loosen.

Harry delicately pried her away from him and kissed her for a few moments to satiate both their needs and inevitably responded, "I have kept you to myself for far too long and she needs her daughter for a few hours. I am sure she is curious to hear about our relationship. Trust me; it will be easier on her if she knows where we both are and where we are headed."

"Remember we have to start looking at those parchments tonight. They were a lot of them and I want you to be prepared when we discuss it with the family. And you are right it will help if mum knows how much we rely on each other. That will spare us some uncomfortable gawking." Ginny said with a nod.

"Yes. We should get a move on that, I only have one month and a lot of things to do. But we will have to deal with the manager post separately. We don't need to overwhelm the rest of the family, if we don't need to." Harry replied.

"Okay let's get up, and get you cleaned up for your date with Minerva." Ginny giggled.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you Weasleys and your sick humor?" Harry shuddered.

"Oh it's all done with good humor, you just don't have good sense." Ginny quipped.

"I'll show you some good sense you minx." Harry replied as he tackled Ginny tickled her mercilessly making her squirm until she begged him to stop.

"Alright…Alright!" Ginny cried out with gasps for air in between.

Once Ginny calmed her heart she pulled Harry into a standing position and leaned into his bare chest. Purposefully, she licked down his chest and bit his right nipple with his teeth and ran from his grasp towards one of the brooms and took off.

"Catch me if you can love!" Ginny called out over her shoulder.

"I always will!" Harry bellowed as he put on his shirt and lift off on his broom to give chase to his red-haired angel.


	17. Illuminating Conversations

**A/N: Another chapter...and on time. This chapter will contain to separate scenarios, separated clearly. Let me know if the progress of the story is too slow for any of you and i will try to up the tempo. Once again thanks for reading and as usual for any reviews you may spare.

* * *

**

**

* * *

Illuminating Conversations

* * *

**

He saw the familiar wrought-iron gates leading towards the tranquil grounds and breathed in a lung full of air to steady his nerves. Not bringing Ginny along was definitely turning out to be disadvantageous. But it would have been unfair to Molly to deprive her of some much needed bonding time with her daughter.

"Home sweet home; isn't it, Fawkes." Harry said to the phoenix perched on his shoulder, to which he got a toot in assent.

As soon as Harry crossed the gates and made his way towards the castle, the magical pulse in the air became palpable. The castle and the grounds had definitely been restored to their former glory but there was definitely some external corrupting magic remaining, which would have to be dealt with. He stood still for a few seconds to get re-accustomed to the magic that was Hogwarts and then made haste for the oak doors. Within a few minutes he was being asked the password for the head's office. It was good of Minerva to let him know, what it would be until school re-opened, even though he suspected it was to tease him as well.

"Harry James." Harry replied to the gargoyle statue with a slight grimace and continued to his feathered friend, "You can go and visit Hagrid, while I am busy here." Fawkes caressed Harry's cheek with his beak and took flight.

"Come in." the headmistress called in a louder tone, as Harry entered her office after taking the spiral stairs and seeing his phoenix vanish in a burst of flames.

"Hello Minerva." Harry responded with a smile as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Good afternoon Harry. I hope you are doing well." Minerva answered with a returning smile as she put down the quill on the piece of parchment she was writing on.

"I am good Minerva but you look rather tired. Is everything alright?" Harry said as he observed her former professor.

"I am fine Harry. There is just a lot of work to be done to put the castle in order for the upcoming school year, since the board of governors officially decided to make me Headmistress after the Memorial service. I had to do a lot of reading on the history of the magic of the school as well as prepare for filling the empty teaching positions. Both Filius and I are just a little overwhelmed." Minerva replied with a sigh.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be taking care of yourself. I am always available to help you and Filius in any capacity you need me to. Both of you need it after this past year."

"I have been advising her, the same thing Harry. Minerva you need more sleep and maybe a vacation; let Harry help you with your problems." The portrait behind Minerva interrupted.

"Hello Albus." Harry nodded to the portrait with a smile.

"I am planning to take a vacation as soon as all the preparations are complete and not a moment earlier. So both of you can stop now and maybe we can get some work done today." Minerva glared at the portrait behind her.

"Alright Minerva; now what did you need me to do?" Harry asked with another nod of his head, motioning her to go on.

"I need you to tell me, how is your control over the increased magical powers?" Minerva said with a piercing gaze.

Harry sighed, "I see. Hermione wanted to make sure I talked to you about it. But I can assure it is under control. Though there are other concerns I have, which I would like to discuss with you and Albus." He continued as he gazed at Dumbledore's portrait, "Can I assume you guessed my magical abilities would increase after the Horcrux was removed?"

"Yes I did but I couldn't be sure. As long as Voldemort lived, I couldn't be certain. You see, I assumed that there was a connection between Voldemort's corporeal body and his Horcruxes. Any Horcrux possessing a human body or even just inhabiting it would be able to form the strong connection. Thus the need for Occlumency to shield your mind was required at one point. After some research I deduced that a Horcrux occupying a wizard or witch, would drain the magical energy of the bearer of the burden. But a wizard or witch doesn't store a specific amount of magical energy; yes they have specific abilities but not a definite energy. Theoretically that magical energy is infinite but most magical beings can only tap into a certain amount. The body and soul of the person only uses that energy in proportion to one's ability." Dumbledore paused for a moment.

Minerva interrupted, "That is all good to know Albus but what does this mean for Harry?"

Harry only nodded at the headmistress and continued to process this new information, as he kept his gaze locked with the portrait's twinkling eyes.

Dumbledore smiled serenely at Harry and continued, "It means that once the Horcrux was removed from Harry, he still kept on drawing the same amount of increased magical energy. The fact we are having this conversation, I assume you have come to the same conclusion Harry."

"I have but I am not the only one with enhanced magical energy. Am I, Albus?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"What do you mean, Harry? Who else had a Horcrux within them?" Minerva asked in surprise.

"A particularly fair witch in her own right, a Miss Ginny Weasley." The portrait replied calmly, though Harry noted the twinkle behind the glasses.

"Miss Weasley? Oh the chamber incident. But she hasn't showed any extraordinary power. Sure she is strong and capable witch but I assumed that was because of her genealogy." Minerva responded.

"That is one of the reasons Minerva but the Horcrux that possessed her had a similar effect on her. Though, it was more dangerous for her at such a young age. I adapted easily because I was a baby but she had to fight that monster while she was fully conscious. She might not be powerful as me, as I have yet to test my full abilities but she is most certainly the most powerful witch, I have ever encountered." Harry explained with pride.

"You are correct in that assumption but Ginny has always been a strong witch. I was very proud of her after that incident. Her perseverance and strength can only compare to yours and only a few come close to you. If you train her properly, she would certainly surpass my abilities after she comes of age. Please give her my best wishes and I do hope you bring her along next time." Albus further complimented with a smile.

"Thank you Albus. I am sure to do that." Harry assented and then said to Minerva after facing her, "Minerva, at least take a couple of hours of rest. I can ask Albus about how to best channel my extra power and afterwards we can work around the castle. It will at least ease my mind, knowing that you are at least trying to take care of yourself."

"No need to guilt me into it, Harry. I can use some rest. You can stay here and use anything here to assist you. I daresay there are a lot of books from Albus's time here. I will join you later." Minerva replied as she left for her sleeping quarters.

"Well done Harry. I am glad to see, your faculties are in good order. Miss Weasley seems to be having a very good influence on you." Dumbledore's portrait grinned down at him.

Harry smiled back and responded, "That is true Albus. She is wonderful. But I also find myself to be rather calm and collected since my particular experience. Maybe it is that incident or the lack of the Horcrux; I cannot say. My mind seems to be more free and active than I ever remember it being."

"I am sure it is the Horcrux. You have been fighting its influence over your body for most of your life and now your mind is used to being always energetic as well. Maybe you would even like to read all of those thick books I had, to ease your thirst of knowledge. As for your unique experience; I am sure that has provided you with a profound understanding of our existence. I am sure not many can claim that and really understand at such a young age."

Harry sighed, "It is a tall order Albus. There are a lot of plans I am placing in motion but sometimes I feel a little overwhelmed. Even Ron and Hermione think that I am a leader in the post-war wizarding world. I am glad that I have Ginny to guide and support me or I would have considerable complications adjusting to these changes. Everyone but Ginny seems to see me as the next you and I don't think that can ever be possible."

"My dear boy, I am glad that you are not me. You have flaws but nobody is perfect. I have always admired you above anyone else because you were always a better man than me." Dumbledore chortled.

"Albus you really need to stop inflating my ego. Ginny will definitely be not happy with me for getting my head, too big." Harry replied with a rueful shake of his head.

The portrait smiled back knowingly, "Yes, I don't want to be the cause of that. I am sure Miss Weasley is already a little angry with me for putting you through, so much in your life. But please never underestimate your heart. It never leads you astray."

Harry chuckled back, "No it shouldn't, since she is my heart now. But you don't have to worry about Ginny being angry with you. I have explained a lot of things to her and put in a good word. If I don't blame you, neither will Gin."

"Though I am pleased to hear that; I still fault myself for the mistakes I made. Alas, I am just a portrait and hopefully my soul has found some peace." Dumbledore smiled back at the nod from Harry and continued after a pause, "I am pleased to know that your relationship with Miss Weasley is progressing in a remarkable fashion."

"It is Albus. I would say that honesty has been the key, as well as our shared experiences. We know each other very well and I am sure to propose to her as soon as she comes of age. It will be difficult for both of us, when she comes back here to complete her education but we will weather through it."

Albus nodded in understanding and said, "So I hear you are joining the Aurors."

"It is the right thing to do and it would be better for everyone if someone cooperated with them for a change." Harry smirked.

Dumbledore laughed loudly at that mockery of the remark and told him, "I seem to remember, you being odds with them a few times too. Well if you could reform that decrepit department, it would be an incredible achievement. Who did Kingsley chose to lead it?"

"Hestia Jones."

"Shacklebolt was always a smart wizard. Hestia has enough experience to improve the Aurors and with you with them, wizards will think twice before dabbling in dark magic." Dumbledore praised, pausing before adding, "But I am sure there are other things, you are arranging to do with your vast resources."

"And what would you know of these resources, Albus?" Harry smirked again, trying to suppress his laughter.

"The only heir to the Black and Potter estates would probably place you in at least the wealthy category, if not the wealthiest. I am sure you assumed as much." Dumbledore replied jovially.

"I did assume but the reality was still a little overwhelming. Still the proper arrangements will take some time. Since I would like to keep that part of my life confidential, it would not be wise of me to discuss the particulars with all the other portraits in here." Harry told Dumbledore's portrait.

Just then there was a snort behind Harry, which he was sure, was from Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait.

"Now, now Phineas; I don't think it is wise to be rude to Harry. When he can easily erase any sign of the Black family's existence." Dumbledore said with a chuckle, which just made Harry laugh.

"Don't worry Phineas. I wouldn't do that to Kreacher. He is become an important friend to me. Maybe you would even like it if I placed your other portrait in Andromeda Tonks house; so that you can watch over your last surviving blood relatives." Harry turned around to assure the shocked portrait behind him.

"That would be much appreciated Mr. Potter. I would like to see Ted Lupin more often, though I cannot imagine Andromeda approving." Phineas replied cordially and walked outside from his portrait as Harry just smiled.

"So Albus, how can I utilize my increased power more effectively?" Harry asked as he gazed back at Dumbledore's portrait.

"You will need to learn as much about every branch of magic, Harry. I am sure there are several books you can borrow from Minerva but I also have something special for you. Please, go to the cupboard where Minerva stored my pensieve and look for a secret compartment in the back. Recite 'Revelio' with your wand pointed at it and you should be able to access it." Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eyes, as Harry followed his instructions.

What Harry found was a four tightly bound journals with a leather sleeve encasing them.

"Do these contain, what I think it does?" Harry asked in awe of the package.

"I began writing them in the summer after your fifth year. It was the only gift I couldn't hand over to the ministry and knew that it would be most useful to you after your victory. They contain all the important theoretical knowledge I had and some demonstrative sketches. All of them have a list of contents on the first page, so you can easily find anything in particular. As you may have noticed, even though my portrait is more informed than most others, it still is an insufficient medium to impart such facts. The magic of Hogwarts, though quite abundant, still has its limitations." The portrait explained as Harry walked back to his seat and unraveled the package.

"Well thank you Albus. I am sure this will be very helpful and obviously will have to be kept secret as well. These books seem to have a lot of powerful spells, I have never even heard of; probably of your own creation." Harry replied as he sifted through one of the journals.

"They do. Such knowledge should always be handled with extreme caution, which I do not doubt, you will. Including various spells, it has detailed methods of my dueling and techniques of dealing with a variety of situations. There are creatures and beings in our magical world that you should always be cautious of, and take precautions against people who threaten the peace. Remember that the choices everyone makes in their lives, always matters. These journals should give you a brief overview of my experiences and observations over the past hundred years. Although, you shall most certainly exceed my abilities, it will give you a foundation from which to further experiment. I will always have faith in you, just like Fawkes does." Dumbledore finished his explanation with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry just smiled up in response at the casual mention of their feathered friend and began perusing through the journals. They both discussed how to help Minerva improve the enchantments around the Hogwarts grounds and secure the castle against any future intrusions. The living Dumbledore had mentioned some spells that he hadn't been able to work, even with the elder wand, which the portrait suspected Harry could manage now.

"It looks like you have been busy, Harry." Minerva commented as she made her way downstairs to her office and saw Harry practicing wand movements.

"There is a lot to read and learn; I have been practicing simultaneously. Albus made sure to leave me a wealth of information. I have found numerous ways to help us today." Harry replied back as he observed a well rested Minerva.

"I was hoping you could help me seal all the secret entrances. Then there is also various magical enchantments securing the castle, which were broken by Voldemort. Filius and I have recast most of them but some are beyond our abilities, as they were either done by Albus or maintained by Severus."

Harry nodded back in understanding, "We could work on them. However I have also been thinking about closing several loopholes that have come to our attention in the last seven years. The death eater in Moody's disguise and Animagi remaining undetected are a few examples."

"It would be wonderful if we could secure them Harry. I assume you have thought this through." Minerva inquired.

"Yes I have. I can cast spells on the boundary of the grounds to reveal all impostors. Any being caught trespassing without permission will be compelled to revert to their natural state and the Headmistress or Headmaster informed of the intruder. I will place further enchantments protecting Hogwarts from any known dark magic, which even the Ministry, cannot detect but any future progression in that sinister branch of magic, though highly unlikely right now, would have to be dealt with then. There is still some lingering dark magic that I can sense here, so we should start with that first. I am sure the Room of Requirements and the Chamber of secrets will come up as we go through the castle step by step. Now let us discuss your other problem before we head out." Harry clarified as he sat back on his chair.

"Did you just plan all of this in the last three hours? I am impressed." Minerva beamed as she took her chair behind the head desk.

"No Minerva. Albus left a lot of directions for me. I just worked out some of the details." Harry tried to correct her assumptions.

Albus chuckled on the wall, "Harry is being modest here, Minerva. He came up with a lot more than that."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and said sheepishly, "My mind is just a bit overactive these days."

Minerva laughed loudly in response, which Harry realized he had never really heard her do before but rather enjoyed a lot.

"Well even if we start now, we will not be able to do it all today. I am assuming you plan on coming early, tomorrow?" Minerva asked with a warm smile.

"Yes and hopefully I can bring Ginny with me tomorrow. She will like practicing magic and I can work faster with her help. Now about the teaching positions; I assume you are having difficulty finding a professor for Defense against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

"You have a recommendation?" Minerva countered deliberately.

"Have you considered Andromeda?" Harry solicited with a slight smile.

"No but I can see the reason you suggested her. She knows a lot about dark magic but do you think she would be willing right now?"

"I don't know but she would be an ideal permanent fix. There are a lot of people who are still wary about a curse on the post and anyone we know to be either competent or suitable is being courted by Kingsley. Even if she denies the position this year, maybe you can ask our esteem Minister to help you out for a year." Harry ended with a chuckle.

Minerva shook her head slightly in frustration and responded, "I should have known Kingsley was going to nab all the likely candidates for the empty positions. Transfiguration shouldn't be that hard to fill, as the best ones for the job are aplenty, mostly inclined towards research and all I need to do is verify their background. But most people suitable for the Defense against the Dark Arts position are involved with Law enforcement…."

"Hmmm….I shall have to have a talk with Andromeda and then go from there." Minerva said more to herself, after a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Well we should get started with our renovation then."Harry said as he stood up before continuing, "I am going to take these journals with me, if you don't mind."

Minerva returned her concentration to Harry and followed to stand up as well, "Oh that's what they were? Albus's portrait did mention them. I am sure you would use them wisely. I would ask to look into them as well but I assume they were meant for only you and thus, shall respect his wishes."

"Thank you Minerva. It would only worry you needlessly…" Dumbledore commented graciously.

Harry shook his head and interrupted, "I will need them for now Minerva but whenever you want to read them; ask me." He paused to wave his wand and banished them to another location and continued looking at Minerva, "I will share any information with you gladly. If I can help it, there shall not be many secrets between us. I have always respected and trusted you; it would be foolish of me to stop now."

"Thank…you, Harry." Minerva chocked back and cleared her throat before speaking again, "Let's get to work."

"Goodbye Albus." Harry called out as he followed the Headmistress of Hogwarts down the spiral stairs to begin their task.

* * *

....

Ginny was cleaning her room and putting away the few recent purchases Harry made for her in muggle London. Though it was a little awkward that day; she was becoming accustomed to Harry's wealth after their little talk. The thought of rejecting his gifts did cross her mind but she quickly discarded such a stupid notion; knowing even before their talk this morning that it would just hurt Harry's feelings. It wasn't like he bought anything expensive; they were only a few muggle clothes she tried on and had liked.

"Hmmm…I need to find some work during this summer, so I could buy him a gift for his birthday." Ginny thought aloud to herself as she folded a pair of her muggle jeans.

Just then a leather clad case popped onto her bed from thin air. She hurriedly picked it up and quickly took one of the journals out and looked through it. The loopy hand writing was instantly recognizable, even though she had seen it only a handful of times.

"It seems Professor Dumbledore left another gift for Harry." Ginny said aloud with a smile, within the stillness of her room.

"Is everything alright up there, Ginny? I thought I heard some noise." Molly called up from the stairs.

Ginny hurriedly packed up the journals and stowed them away in one of her dressers.

"Everything is fine mum. I'll be right down." Ginny answered back and finished the last of her errands and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh there you are. Hand me the pot from the cabinet." Molly said without turning around as she washed the vegetables.

"You are starting on dinner? Isn't it a little early?" Ginny asked as she handed her the pot and looked around at all the stuff on the kitchen counter. It was only four in the afternoon.

"I always start around this time. It must seem like that to you because you haven't been helping me with it lately." Molly commented as she continued with her task and handed her some of the vegetables to cut.

"I am sorry mum. It's just that, I have been rather busy lately." Ginny replied in a quite tone, feeling a little guilty.

"It is alright dear; we have all had to deal with a lot recently. I don't begrudge you, any time spend with Harry. But we can talk about that later. Let us do the cooking first."

Ginny silently nodded back and started to help with the dinner. It seemed to her that no matter how old she was, her mother could always make her feel like a child. That thought didn't really appear awful to her anymore, like it might have a year ago. She was just glad to have her mum… act like her mum…for now. Soon they were both sitting on the kitchen table; Ginny preparing some pies and Molly drinking some tea.

"So how far have you two gone?" Molly asked between her sips as she looked over one of the witch weekly issues.

Ginny groaned and complained, "Not far enough."

Molly put down her cup and laughed, "Really? I do love that boy."

"I thought you would know by now; the way you keep sending Fawkes to interrupt us. So your plan is working. But…" Ginny trailed off.

Molly took another sip of her tea as she patiently waited for her to continue.

"But we have decided not to take that step yet. He feels more comfortable waiting and in the end that makes it worthwhile." Ginny continued as she pushed the finished pie to the side, knowing that her mum would put it in the oven later.

"So he is waiting for you to come of age. You know that means he is going to ask your father for your hand in marriage. This just seems…."

"Mum, don't say that… I know what I want and it's not too hasty. He hasn't said anything specific yet. But I know that he is planning it as a surprise and couldn't be any happier. Don't worry, even if he proposes, we will not get married before I finish school." Ginny interrupted.

"That is good to hear. I get the impression that both of you have discussed a lot of things. It is rather unlike of Harry, he is usually a very quite boy." Molly observed as she placed the pies in the oven and warmed it up with her wand.

Ginny just laughed and nodded, "That he is but not with me. We can talk for hours and it would never be enough. It all started the night after the battle, after that we decided not to have any secrets between us. In my fifth year we were very comfortable with each other but this new openness has just made our relationship blossom even more. Though, you must have noticed that he is not the same Harry from last year?"

"Yes, he is certainly more confident. There is a sense of authority in him that reminds me of Albus." Molly replied with a sip of her tea.

Ginny snickered, "Don't tell him that. He doesn't think he can ever compare to him."

Molly chuckled back, "I can see how he might not. But Ginny you will have to make him realize that sooner or later. There will be a lot of responsibilities he will have to contend with." She paused and continued in a somber tone, "Even though I don't like him joining the Aurors. He has done enough already."

"It's who, Harry is mum and I could never let my own fears stop him from doing what he wants and neither should you. Don't worry about it too much, he is strong and I would be very surprised if anyone can even touch him with a spell, anymore. He might not like to be compared to Professor Dumbledore but that doesn't mean he is unaware of his role in the wizarding world. And I am sure he will come to terms with being compared to his mentor. I might be a bit biased but to me, nobody can compare to my Harry." Ginny assured her mum.

"Your Harry?" Molly giggled like a school girl.

Ginny just rolled her eyes but replied with a smile on her face, "Indeed. Just like I am his…"

Molly sighed, "It seems like all my children are going away. I don't know what I will do without you, Harry and Ron here. It's difficult for me losing all of you too."

Ginny rushed around the table and hugged her, while she was on the chair.

"Oh mum, you are not losing us. You will always be a part of our lives. Harry has only ever known you as a mother. We could never leave you completely." Ginny said as she kissed the top of her head and wiped away a few tears on her mother's face.

"Besides, we have plans for you…if you will accept it." She continued in a consoling tone.

"We…Plans?" Molly stuttered.

"That would be Harry and me. And I can't discuss them right now. You will have to wait a little longer. We just need to do some groundwork before we can ask for your help." Ginny responded with a peck on her cheek.

"Ginerva Weasley, what are you planning? Does this have to do with Harry's inheritance? Was George just teasing Harry about being the wealthiest wizard?" Molly asked in her patented mother voice.

Ginny cringed at the tone but sat down in the chair beside her and placated her dear mother, "Mum. I cannot tell you this right now. Please try to understand. It will be an overwhelming experience, when we do have a talk. I can't and don't want to have it without Harry."

Molly breathed in a lung full of air to calm down, "They are his galleons Ginny. How are you involved in this?"

This was the conversation Ginny didn't really want to have with her mother but understood the need to have it, whatever assumptions she might conclude from it.

"Only in name for now mum. He and I both need to make our decisions together. This is how we function as a couple. We might differ at times but we both know what is important in the end." Ginny replied calmly.

Molly Weasley looked into the brown eyes of her sixteen year old daughter and realized that she was not the little girl she once cared for after she bruised her knee playing with her older brothers. Neither was she the girl who used to fantasize about a powerful wizard boy named Harry Potter. This girl not even of age had found a man who she could not live without; the love of her life, for whom she would do anything. Being a mother, Molly thought that she should be worried; alas she knew the young man loved her just as much. The man, who was already her son; he would do anything for her just as she would for him.

A few moments of silence had already passed as mother and daughter looked at each other, lost in their own thoughts.

Molly's eyes softened as she spoke, "Take care of each other, Ginny…After all you are your parents daughter. We would expect this intense love from you and Merlin knows that boy doesn't know when to stop loving and caring."

"To do that would not be Harry. Thank you, mum." Ginny responded as she leaned in to give her mother a hug.

"Still, even I can see the adoration in his eyes when he looks at you. He will always cherish you above all others." Molly said and paused as she added with a chuckle, "And perhaps we set a bad example for our children when we married so young."

Ginny laughed as both mother and daughter enjoyed the closeness of the embrace.

Just then the fire grate erupted in flames and George walked out followed by Charlie.

"That smells amazing mum…" George said as he removed the lid from the pot and took a whiff.

"You are missing the real food Georgie." Charlie pointed to the oven as he slightly opened it.

"Get away from there and go clean yourselves up! You both smell atrocious." Molly hurried up from her chair and shoved the two towards the stairs and away from the kitchen.

A half hour later, with the dinner and dessert almost ready the two boys walked back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey, where is Harry?" Charlie asked as he took his seat.

"Yeah, why aren't you somewhere snogging each other senseless?" George wagged his eyebrows mischievously.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "He is at Hogwarts, helping with the rebuilding."

"And you didn't go with him? That's a change." Charlie deadpanned.

"Sure is something. Both of you are joined at the hips. Are you feeling well Ginevra?" George inquired in an all too sweet voice.

Ginny stopped the urge to hit her brother over the head. It would certainly not sit well with mum, with her going easy on him, recently. "I wonder how long that will last." Ginny thought to herself but shook her head to focus and change the subject, "Yes I am fine. Listen George, I need a favor."

"I am listening with all my '_ear'._ What is thy fair maiden's desire?" George chuckled.

"That one is getting old, Forge. You need to work on that, oh debonair brother of mine." Ginny snickered and continued without waiting for any other interruption, "Do you think I can work at your shop, when you open next week?"

All three people in the kitchen stopped, turned and stared at her.

"What?" Ginny feigned innocence.

"Dear, why do you want to work at George's shop?" Molly inquired.

"Yeah, Ginny, I know I said that he would need help running the shop but he has assured me that Angelina and Verity will be enough." Charlie added.

George blinked a few times and then snickered, "Oh no my sweet little sister is not that selfless. This one has ulterior motives. So what do you want in return for your help?"

Ginny leaned forward, turned on her full sisterly charm and replied, "Hard work and my companionship my dear brother for all summer long. I know how much you desire that…" She batted her long eye lashes and made big puppy dog eyes, "In return I only ask my entertaining brother's company and perhaps….a big bonus before July 31st."

"Deal; whatever you want Ginny. I will give it." George replied back with a rush of breath, sweetly kissing her forehead.

"Git…" Charlie muttered as he just shook his head at his siblings.

Molly laughed out loud and commented, "I don't think even Fred could have gotten out of that one and….." The tears leaked out before she could finish that sentence and the whole kitchen got eerily quiet.

Ginny swiftly got up from her chair and dragged her out to where George was sitting with a shocked expression, as Charlie threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah Fred was tougher but not that tough. He always had to hold me back from falling into your tricks, Ginny." George said with a shaky breath as Ginny hugged him and Molly simultaneously.

He continued in a quieter tone, "He loved, how you played us in our own game; saving us from mum's wrath, when we got caught by distracting her; then blackmailing us for one thing or another."

"I know." Ginny squeaked.

George cleared his throat as he hugged them back, "Oh now my lovely ladies. Fred would not be happy right now, seeing us all cry. I am sure he is laughing at my idiocy for giving up to you so easily. Mum, he would be happy that you remember him so well."

"Yes he would." Arthur called out as he walked towards the kitchen table from the back door with Percy beside him, surveying the scene in front of him.

"I will always remember the last joke that made him laugh. He would want me to remember him that way." Percy added as he placed a hand on Charlie's slumped shoulders.

"And I will always remember those silly dragon hide suits, you two bought to impress me." Charlie said with a laugh, which made others snicker at the memory.

"Now where is our dinner Molly? I am famished." Arthur said aloud to clear the thick atmosphere.

"Oh no you don't, we are still waiting for one other son, since Bill and Fleur are not coming today." Molly replied as she hastily walked back to her pot and stirred the dish with her ladle.

"Yes, I don't see Harry anywhere. Why is Ginny here, when he isn't? Are you alright?" Arthur commented in a light-hearted tone as he looked at her daughter.

"Not you too dad… We aren't joined at the hip and we can certainly be apart from each other…." Ginny groaned but trailed off as she sensed the familiar feeling on the back of her neck, which was facing the kitchen window. As soon as she sensed it, she quickly ran through the back door towards the garden.

"Hey." Ginny said as she crashed into Harry and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hello beautiful. I missed you." Harry said with a content smile as he took a whiff of the wonderful flowery smell of her hair.

Ginny nodded against his chest, "I have been feeling anxious all day. Though it is getting better and I kept myself busy."

Harry raised her chin with his finger and gave her a chaste kiss, "Let's go inside before the family comes out looking."

A few moments later they were both sitting in the cozy confines of the Burrow, enjoying a very noisy but familiar dinner.

....


	18. Magic and Dursleys

**A/N: Another chapter is here. I hope you like it. As usual reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

...

**

* * *

Magic and Dursleys

* * *

**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." One of the portraits called out as Harry walked past, prompting him to reflexively wave back.

Ginny laughed and pretended to swoon, "Oh Mr. Potter."

"So Molly accidentally mentioned Fred?" Harry asked ignoring her mockery and continuing their interrupted conversation as he and Ginny walked one of the corridors on the seventh floor towards the Room of Requirements.

They had already been at Hogwarts for almost five hours, since coming here at nine in the morning. Harry had performed most of the enchantments and with the help of Minerva, Filius and Ginny, had almost completed the project except for a few notable exceptions. Harry had intentionally wanted to wait till today to try to seal the chamber of secrets. Thus, Minerva had courteously let him deal with it at his request and given them some privacy for finishing their task. In turn Harry had promised to give her written instructions of all the enchantments he used for future reference.

Both of them had an eventful evening yesterday, as they were alone in Ginny's room until they slept. But both of them were disappointed at the lack of any extracurricular activities, instead doing a large amount of necessary reading. They had decided to make learning and understanding all the information in Dumbledore's journals their main priority. Harry had practiced most of the advanced spells, whereas Ginny had patiently tried to learn Occlumency and Legilimency without casting any spells with her wand. Though, coming to Hogwarts had given her a free hand to put the newly learned theories into practice and with the help of Harry, learned to sense and differentiate between the subtle magical fabrics of Hogwarts. That had led to what Minerva and Filius could only describe as an orchestral performance conducted by two conductors in sync. Both Ginny and Harry stood back to back on the steps leading to the oak doors and waved their wands in an intricate pattern, resulting in a breeze to whistle around the grounds for half an hour. At the end of that display the stony structure of the castle had looked brand new.

While Harry put the finishing touches, on his own, Ginny explained to the professors how there were remnants of dark magic throughout Hogwarts and Harry had led her to perform some complex transfiguration to remove them.

To this Harry had turned around, smirked and whispered, "Like you needed any leading."

That conversation had eventually led to some dueling practice. Ginny started off by trying to drench Harry with water but was quickly thwarted as he created a transparent but impenetrable small dome around him. She then immediately transfigured the dome into water as well but Harry countered with a burst of flame around him as the water evaporated into steam. He immediately seized the opportunity and used the Rictumsempra charm on her. After a few seconds she managed to cast 'Finite' to seize her laughing and responded by throwing a gust of wind in the direction of the smoke. Harry had to create a wall just to avoid the cutting nature of the wind. Ginny instantly shouted Reducto to destroy the muddy wall, resulting in dirtying his clothes. Harry without delay, fired the Impedimenta jinx and a Stunning spell in her direction, which she blocked by using a strong Shield charm. Then she transfigured a nearby twig into an arrow and shot it towards him. He in turn conjured a metal shield to duck behind but was taken by surprise as the ground beneath him turned into a sinkhole. As he lost his balance he felt thin ropes tying his arms by his side, as Ginny came running up to him in triumph. Harry immediately let lose some of his power and easily hovered a foot from the ground and swooped towards her, giving her a hug and expressing all the adoration into a deep kiss.

Shortly thereafter, Minerva complimented her transfiguration and the implementation of it in the short mock duel. Both professors had noted how they had kept the confrontation, mild and could possibly perform magic, unknown even to them. Not to mention their ability to conduct the duel almost non-verbally.

All these new activities meant that they still didn't have the time to review Harry's financial portfolio from Gringotts; leaving it for a later time. Right now though, Ginny was filling in Harry about her heart to heart with her mum, which they didn't get a chance to do last night.

"Yeah, it was a shock at first but I think we all needed to talk about him." Ginny replied with a sigh.

"Yes. It is better to reconcile ourselves with his loss and remember him for who he was." Harry told her as he put his arm around her waist for comfort as they came near the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy.

They walked past the secret doorway three times, thinking about the Room of Hidden things and after a few moments the entrance appeared.

"Well let's go inside and inspect the damage." Harry said as he pushed open the door and walked in, followed by Ginny.

"Well I certainly didn't expect a big empty hallway covered in black soot. But can you feel this incredible amount of energy in the room?" Ginny inquired as she looked around.

"I guess the fiendfyre consumed everything and yes I feel the energy. I think this room stands on or is the core of the magic of Hogwarts. After all, the four founders chose this location to build the school because they sensed the strong magical presence. The fire was easily extinguished by the room on its own…" Harry responded as he lifted his wand and shouted, "Scourgify!"

Instantaneously the hall sparkled as the sunlight drifted from the window ceiling above.

"That's better…now what?"

"Let's check the hideout the D.A. used all year and see if it still works. I want to make sure the room is working properly before the house-elves can use it." Harry stated as he led them back out and tried to think of the D.A. hideout.

It took a few more moments for the entrance to appear as Ginny had to explain to Harry, what they were looking for exactly, as he didn't have to do that before.

"Well everything seems to be in order. Even the banners are still up there." Ginny remarked as they surveyed the room.

"It seems the transfiguration and conjuration powers of the room are still perfect. I guess I was wrong in assuming that without all the useless items stored in the room, it would not be able to create such lavish rooms…. Now to close the exit…" Harry ended by confidently raising his wand but was interrupted by Ginny's relatively small hand on his right forearm.

"Do you think that's wise? We have already closed all the other secret passageways by caving the tunnels." Ginny interjected.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well for one thing, I don't think you can permanently seal this exit without damaging the room itself. Not to mention how it would affect you, going against the power of Hogwarts. All the other routes were easily dealt with because we could collapse them. But this exit was created by the Room of Requirement to meet a specific need of the occupant. Even if we can somehow close this route, the room could…" Ginny trailed of as she saw Harry's eyes light up.

"….make another one, if someone, somehow needs it once more. Oh Gin, we wouldn't even know where it will lead next time. There could be any number of possibilities. You are brilliant! You just saved us from all sorts of trouble in the future. But what can we do secure this opening….?" Harry pondered aloud as he sat on one of the comfy chairs nearby and continued, "We could ask the ministry to post an undercover Auror at all times in the bar for dangerous times and just ask Aberforth to keep an eye out…"

Ginny nodded her assent as she plopped down across his lap, "You should also ask Abe to temporarily seal the opening on his side by putting a transparent barrier around Arianna's portrait and maybe add some intruder charms to warn of its use. The head of the school should also always have this knowledge and keep it secret. Most of the students who were evacuated didn't know how to access this room and the people who do are part of the D.A. Even among them only Neville really understands it completely."

"You really are brilliant. I knew there was some reason, I loved you." Harry said playfully as he played with her hair.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny smacked him on the shoulder and pulled him closer by tugging on his shirt.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Warning Steamy Situation*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"That was for pretending to be smug and this is for loving me." Ginny replied as she snogged him senseless. That ultimately led to their hands reaching for bare skin and soon she was unbuttoning his shirt.

"I really hate this." Harry groaned against her, still clothed chest, as his hands massaged her bra-clad breasts.

Ginny laughed in between open-mouthed kisses to his chest, "I thought you loved them."

"You know what I meant….Of course I love them….I love all of you….each and every minute part that makes you so wonderful…brilliant...glorious…" Harry moaned as he kissed any skin he could, discovering places where he could illicit wonderful reactions.

"Alright love….umm…oh that feels good…ahhh…I love you so…much…" She whimpered as Harry slowly made a trail licking and sucking from the base of her neck to the back of her ear.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Yeah I know; very short*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Soon Harry was kissing her lips again, holding her close to him while she wove her hand around his neck.

"I really have to sort out, how to ease this frustration…for the both of us… I really don't want Minerva finding us starkers…" He said with deep breaths to calm himself, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah…Well we are going to stay with 'Dromeda over the weekend. I am sure you can charm her into letting us sleep together. We can put some silencing charms and…" Ginny suggested brazenly.

"Gin…I don't want to do that until your seventeen…" Harry interrupted with a whine but hastily added after the blazing hard look she gave him, "…ok, I'll convince 'Dromeda to let us sleep in the same room…and maybe we can explore a little further but please I don't want to do that until your parents realize you are of age and can make your own decisions."

"Realize?!" Ginny echoed in indignation.

"Alright…sorry…wrong choice of words…when they can't deny you are mature enough and actually celebrate your seventeenth birthday. Please this is already too difficult for me. I already have too many fantasies in my head." Harry pleaded as he tried to calm her down.

Ginny took a drawn out breath and softly looked up into his eyes, "Fine but I expect it to be your birthday gift to me."

"For you and me both…." Harry muttered against her hair.

Ginny scooted in closer to him and leaned into his chest, "So fantasies, huh…?"

Harry chuckled as he pecked her forehead, "Too many to count but these past few days, the most prominent one is to abduct you and have my way in my, yet unknown, dad's London flat."

Ginny sighed and kissed his chest, "August."

Harry pledged, "August."

After a few more moments, they finally left and made their way down to the out of order Girl's lavatory on the first floor.

"Hello Harry. I haven't seen you for so long. Who is the girl with you?" Moaning Myrtle whined from one of the bathroom stalls.

Harry plastered a smile across his face as he replied, "Hey Myrtle. She is Ginny, my girlfriend."

Ginny snickered at his awkwardness, "Hello Myrtle. Harry talks about you all the time."

Myrtle wailed a deafening screech and plunged into one of the toilet bowls.

"Now that you have had your fun, can you start?" Harry asked as he pointed towards the tap with a snake engraved on its side.

Ginny pulled out her wand and responded, "Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. I don't even know why you waited for me to come with you, to do this; it doesn't really bother me anymore."

"Obviously but I wanted you to do the honors. Now just remember the instructions in the journal." Harry explained as he gently placed his hand on her back.

Ginny nodded, squared her shoulders and started moving her wand in concentric circles to remove the protective enchantments on the secret entrance to the chamber below. After that she opened the entrance and pointed her wand at the deep vertical tunnel.

Ginny shouted spells, "Reducto! Impervius!" And the whole tunnel collapsed onto itself and sealed it. She then cast several powerful shield charms and transfigured the floor to resemble the area surrounding it. Finally, she stepped back and muttered 'Reparo' on the sink to repair any damage done by the shaking ground.

"Well that's done but I still don't understand why Dumbledore didn't do it after my first year incident." Ginny asked as she turned around and quickly dragged Harry out to the corridor.

"He probably wanted to have access to the Basilisk venom, in case Gryffindor's sword wasn't available. That certainly was helpful for us…. And perhaps he wanted you to have the chance to do it yourself one day…" Harry replied as he stopped her and pushed her against the wall to give her a scorching kiss, "I love you and right now…am very proud of you."

Ginny sighed as she leaned into his embrace, "Thank you love. I know I couldn't hide my discomfort form you but…"

"You wanted to do it on your own. I completely understand." Harry finished for her and continued in a distinguished tone as he led her away from one of their mutual nightmares, "Now let us go to our esteemed headmistress and inform her of our progress. Then my fair maiden, perhaps you can accompany me to a dinner in muggle London."

Ginny stifled her giggle at his antics and replied in the same manner, "Yes my kind sir. I would be most delighted to have you escort me."

Harry grinned down at her and brought her hand up to lightly brush his lips over her fingers, "You are most generous…." Harry paused and added in a husky voice, "…Thank you my love."

Ginny groaned in response, "Harry, you need to stop doing that if you want to keep your pants on today."

Harry laughed weakly, "Yeah, sorry about that; just got a little carried away. Let's get this over with, so we can go home and change and enjoy the evening together."

****

"You look beautiful." Harry breathed as Ginny walked down the stair in a sleeveless black blouse and form-fitting blue jeans, accentuating her curves; she had purchased on their last trip to London.

Ginny laughed as she stood a foot away from him, "And you look pretty handsome too, Mr. Potter."

"You both certainly do. That muggle striped shirt looks very nice on you, Harry dear." Molly complimented, as she beamed happily at their exchange from one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"It should…you selected it after all." Harry muttered as he stepped closer to Ginny, grasping her hands in his. Slowly he began to rub his thumb over her fingers, all the while never looking away from those darkening brown eyes.

Ginny moistened her lips at his intense gaze but suddenly remembering where they were, hastily wove her hand in the crook of Harry's elbow and said aloud, "Alright mum, Let the others know where we went."

"Yeah, thank you Mrs. Weasley… I mean Molly. We won't be gone long." Harry cleared his throat and quickly added, as he simultaneously picked up his newly bought leather jacket. Soon they were walking briskly out the back door, to the laughter of Mrs. Weasley.

"We can't walk all the way to London, Harry…calm down love." She tried to sooth him as he was brought to a standstill by her.

"Oh that was really embarrassing." A blushing Harry muttered with a heavy breath.

Ginny giggled uneasily, "Yes it was but it's over now. Now where are our wands?"

"In my jacket; I'll hold mine for now to apparate under the invisibility cloak, near the restaurant and then we can walk from there."

"Good. Now escort me to our destination my kind sir." And soon they were both gone with a pop.

****

"Oh this place looks wonderful, Harry. I have never had Italian food before." Ginny remarked as they walked hand in hand towards 'Caffé Uno' on Charing Cross road.

"I haven't either. Hermione suggested this place to me on Tuesday. But I saw Café Liberty in the shopping center and decided it was more convenient for us to just have some fish and chips." Harry replied.

"Well thanks love for being so thoughtful. It seems like an appropriate place for our first formal date. Hopefully the muggles won't cause a lot of problems for a couple of young kids." Ginny said with a low laugh and walked in the restaurant with him.

As Hermione had advised him, Harry smoothly passed a ten pound note to the attendant and asked to be seated in a private corner. Soon they ordered a few select choices from the menu. Ginny instantly liked the pasta and enjoyed tasting his Ravioli. They shared another serving of shrimp scampi, as they talked about mundane things, avoiding any mention of their magical world. She loved the muggle classical music playing on what she kept calling "speakeasers". Harry promised to take her to a music shop next time.

"Oh I really love ice cream. Muggles are brilliant when it comes to cooking good food. What flavor did you say this was?" Ginny grinned as she happily shared the large bowl of dessert. She had really loved eating the vanilla ice cream cone, when they were shopping.

Harry beamed back, "Its chocolate chip, with I think swirls of vanilla in it. I loved the Italian food."

"Yes, I loved it too. We will have to make time to come back." Ginny sighed and breathed a heavy breath before continuing, "Harry it is past seven now. Do you think the Dursleys will all be at home?"

Harry was startled for a few moments before replying, "Yes. Are you suggesting that we go visit them right now?"

Ginny nodded with a slight grimace, "The earlier you deal with them, the better. I don't want to push you into doing this, so the choice is still yours."

"George wouldn't be happy."

"Send him a message."

"This was a nice evening Gin. I don't want to ruin the ending of our perfect date."

"Nothing can spoil our time together." Ginny ended with a slight smile as she grasped his hand on the table.

Harry sighed and straightened his glasses, "Alright." He then waved to their polite waiter for the check.

"Thank you sir… I hope you enjoyed your dinner and will be back again." John the waiter graciously said as he saw the huge tip.

"You are welcome John. And we most certainly will….Thank you for such a great service; most people wouldn't have treated people our age with such respect." Harry replied and left shortly thereafter with Ginny.

As soon as they got into a nearby alley, away from prying eyes; Harry sent out a patronus to George, telling him about their plans to go to Surrey.

After only a few more minutes they were waiting outside No.4 Privet drive. As soon as Harry spotted George appearing at the end of the street in the darkness, he removed his invisibility cloak off of them and met him half way.

"I hope you weren't doing anything important." Harry inquired.

"Nothing important; did you get my patronus? I wasn't sure I did it right." George told them as they both nodded in response.

"Well let's go. I hope your cousin Dudley has something important to say." Ginny replied as she turned around and let them straight to the door and knocked.

"Ruddy people! Who would be knocking at this time, Petunia?" Harry heard from inside the house and snickered.

"What? It's funny. I can already see his vein throbbing." Harry replied as the Weasleys looked at him with questioning looks, just before Petunia Dursley opened the door…

"Can I help you?" Petunia asked in a terse tone but shortly she spotted Harry, "Oh!"

"Hello Aunt Petunia. This is Ginny Weasley and George Weasley. Dudley asked me to visit him. May we come in?" Harry responded, as his aunt gaped at him in shock.

"Who is it Petunia?" Uncle Vernon called out from the living room, as Harry's aunt stood still in the doorway. Just then they heard someone quickly coming downstairs.

"Who is it mum?" Dudley asked as he came near the door and exclaimed, "Harry!"

Soon Dudley was pushing his stunned mother aside and dragging him inside the house.

By this time Mr. Dursley had moved out of the living room and was staring at the scene unfolding in front of him, "What the bloody hell are you doing here boy?"

George clenched his fists and started to move in his direction but was instantly stopped by Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Good evening Uncle Vernon. This is my friend George Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley. We were actually invited by Dudley." Harry replied calmly as he smiled at Dudley, whose face at the moment was shifting back and forth between disappointed and pleased.

"Don't lie to me boy! You people have ruined our lives for far too long and I will not tolerate your presence in my house any longer." Uncle Vernon bellowed, as he turned red with rage.

"Don't you ever…" Ginny fumed as she tried to get out of Harry's grasp.

Before anyone else could respond, Dudley cut in, "Oh yes they were dad. Now if any of you don't want to talk to him, you are free to leave…. Harry you and your friends can follow me into the living room."

As George made past Mr. Dursley, he gave him an angry glare before he was pulled away by Ginny into the living room. All three settled in one of the bigger sofas, with Ginny in between the other two, facing Dudley.

"I am sorry about that Harry….and perhaps a lot more…I am glad you came. I wasn't really sure you would." Dudley said with a shaky breath.

Harry sat in shock for a minute before he answered, "Wow Big D. You have really changed, haven't you? I wasn't sure when Hestia told me, so this is quite a surprise."

"I'll say." George muttered.

"Yeah I have, but it had been coming for a long time….It just…." Dudley trailed off as he searched for words to explain, "I am just sorry it took me so long to realize and even longer to find the right words…"

"I forgive you Dudley. So don't worry about it. I am just happy that you are making the right choices now." Harry replied.

"Thanks." Dudley muttered but asked in a louder tone, "Where are you living now? I would be happy to fight dad, if you want to come back…"

"Don't worry Dudley. He is staying with us." Ginny answered as she held Harry's hand in her lap.

Just then Petunia walked in with a tray of tea and placed it on the center table. She poured out three cups, whilst she stared at Ginny and left without saying a word.

"Wow that was really strange." George remarked as he took his cup of tea.

"Why was she staring at me?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Haven't you seen any of my mum's pictures? It must be the color of your hair." Harry replied.

"No. What does that have to with anything?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Well it's almost a similar shade to my mum's hair. I'll show you some pictures when we get back." Harry explained with a smile in her direction.

"Well at least she was courteous this time. When we visited before my fifth year, they all went a bit barmy." George said but snickered, "Fred and I really left you a nice treat…didn't we?"

"That was you? I was puking for an entire week after I ate them." Dudley grimaced at the memory.

"Don't worry Dudley. He won't be trying anymore tricks on you." Ginny said with a glare at George.

"Thanks." Dudley responded with a weak smile.

"Relax Dudley. Gin likes you and no one will be pulling any pranks on you." Harry assured him as he paused to ask, "So what have you been doing, after you came out of hiding."

"I have been studying; missed a lot in a year so I've just been taking my end of year exams. Hopefully, I can get admission into some universities."

"Studying…wow..." Harry said in astonishment.

"Well I owe that to you too. I heard how you were the one to defeat that evil wizard. You inspired me to do something with my life too." Dudley explained with embarrassment.

"What's this '_uni' _thing?" Ginny asked with interest.

"They are muggle schools for higher education Gin." Harry explained to the confused Weasleys, and continued to tell Dudley, "It is good to hear. What are you going to study?"

"I am not sure; I imagine they will all be a pain. Maybe I'll try some business management courses. What about you? Do you need anything? I know dad doesn't care but I can probably weasel some money out of him…. It's the least we could do." Dudley asked eagerly.

Ginny laughed and Harry chuckled along with her, "Don't worry mate. I have plenty of money but I appreciate the gesture. As for a job, I am going to join the Ministry's law enforcement, soon."

"Well that makes sense….Listen mate, I know we haven't be a family to you. Mum and dad certainly were horrible. I didn't know it then but making you sleep in the cupboard under the stairs all those years was….." Dudley stopped as soon he saw the fuming Weasleys.

"WHAT!" Ginny shrieked as she stood up in rage, while George eyes popped out in shock.

Harry immediately recognized the danger of the situation, as he felt the power surge in Ginny. The air visibly crackled with her fury…All of this without ever taking her wand out from Harry's jacket.

"How dare she?!" Ginny stated in an eerily deadly voice.

Harry calmly stood up and grasped her charged hand, "Gin… Love look at me."

Ginny slowly turned around to see his green eyes filled with love, pride and slight remorse; instantly calming down, "Oh Harry I am so sorry…"

"Sshh….love…There is nothing to apologize for; you did nothing wrong. Just follow my lead…Alright sweetheart." Harry assured her as he brought her as close as possible to his chest.

"What in the blazes is going down there?" Vernon yelled from the floor above as Petunia stood stunned in the doorway, observing the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Everything is fine dad!" Dudley shouted back, after a nod from Harry to respond.

"George, please take your sister and wait outside the house. I will be right behind you." Harry stated in a firm tone.

"Alright Harry. Come on Ginny." George guided Ginny out of the living room and gave an irate glare to Petunia as he passed her. Harry however noticed Ginny looking around the house before leaving.

"Well I better be off now Dudley. I have got to sort out some inevitable problems now. It was probably a mistake not to tell her everything beforehand." Harry said as he heard the front door close.

"Yeah I probably would have kept my mouth shut, if I had known. But what problems, she really didn't harm anyone. It looked like she just lost some control and from what I observed, you two clearly fancy each other a lot…. Anyone would have gotten outraged at the mistreatment you suffered at the hands of your own family." Dudley ended in a grave voice, shooting a glare at her mother, who was now trying to back away and hide.

"We love each other a lot. Though this is not that simple Dudley, she is not seventeen yet. You remember about our laws, don't you? What she did wasn't a loss of control either. She fought in the battle beside us; hence she is experienced and powerful beyond her age. Fortunately, I have some influence in the Ministry now." Harry replied.

Dudley stood and walked up to him, "Oh… Well I am truly sorry Harry and not just for today. I am sure they are waiting for you, so I guess this is goodbye; hopefully, not forever. I want you to be a part of my life, if you still want to."

"Thanks Dudley. I will love to keep in touch…" Harry trailed of as he shook his cousin's hand and looked towards his aunt, "My mum would be happy knowing that at least one person among her family made the right choice."

With that he straightened his jacket and walked towards the door to exit this dreadful house forever.

"Good night Dudley… Aunt Petunia."

****

"What happened, Harry? Kingsley just flooed me that underage magic had been performed at the Dursleys." Arthur asked in concern as soon as the three of them came inside the Burrow. All the Weasleys except Bill, Fleur and Ron were sitting in the kitchen.

"There were no problems Arthur but can you please tell Kingsley to come as soon as possible." Harry answered as Ginny and George took seats at the kitchen table.

"Alright Harry." Arthur said as he made his way to the fire grate.

"What did you do, Ginny?" Molly asked as she saw her daughter lean into Harry, clearly concluding that she was responsible.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking Ginny? I would think you would know how the trace works; the 'Improper use of Magic Office' will certainly cause problems for father. It does not look good for him as the head of Magical law Enforcement to have his daughter perform underage magic…" Percy started to ramble.

"Enough!" Harry commanded with a fire in his eyes, "No one will accost Ginny, for this."

"Harry surely you see…" Percy started to argue, even though shocked by Harry's outburst.

"Shut up Perce…" George interrupted, "I would have been surprised if she hadn't. Besides Harry stopped her before she could cast any spells. Mind you, she didn't even have a wand on her."

"Wait, so it was uncontrolled magic? And if she didn't cast any spells, then how did the Ministry know about it." Charlie asked, perplexed.

"No she didn't lose control. She was collecting, what muggles would call an electric charge, to form into a lightning strike. Only a few wizards and witches are capable of doing that and fewer who know how. So in short she had already done the passive part of the spell." Harry explained warily.

"Harry dear, how powerful is Ginny?" Molly asked in concern.

Harry replied as he pecked Ginny's forehead, "At least as powerful as Dumbledore….for now."

To say they were shocked by this pronouncement was an understatement. Mr. Weasley stood still near the fireplace as the whole kitchen felt silent in surprise.

Subsequently, as minutes passed, Arthur finally managed to push for more information as he sat down with the rest of his family, "Kingsley will be here shortly. Perhaps I understand to some degree that my daughter is a strong witch but what made Ginny react in such a manner?"

"That would be my fault…."Harry said and then chuckled, "…or precisely, how my family treated me."

Ginny immediately stiffened on his shoulder and looked crossly at him.

"What they did to you; is not a joke. I can never forgive your aunt or uncle for doing that to you. If it wasn't for you, I would have…." Ginny said fiercely, breaking her silence.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Molly shouted as Harry put his finger on her mouth to stop her from speaking any further.

"Young lady, muggles are not to be treated in such…" Arthur added sternly but was cut off.

"Yes you would dad. Those muggles are nothing but monsters. We didn't know half of how he was treated there…." George interrupted and continued sadly, "He is like a brother to me….And they, for eleven years, made our Harry sleep in a cupboard under their stairs."

"What!" Molly shrieked standing up, as everyone at the table wore stunned expressions.

Arthur paled as he muttered, "How?"

"Dudley told us dad." Ginny replied softly, running her hand through Harry's hair as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It is alright Molly. It was another lifetime for me. I am just grateful to have all of you. All I ask is that all of you keep it to yourself. There is no need to tell Ron about this. He already has strong feelings about the Dursleys." Harry requested and assured them in an even tone.

Everyone stiffly nodded their assent. Harry noted that Percy was red with anger, trying not to speak and Charlie was tightly grasping the ledge of the table.

"As you wish Harry but I would like nothing better than to shove them into our broom shed and lock them in for the rest of their pathetic lives." Arthur said in a dangerously calm tone, as Molly reached across the table and lovingly caressed Harry's cheek.

"Thank you…For everything." Harry responded softly as he let out a heavy sigh, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Kingsley stepped out of the fire, just as the conversation died down.

"So how can I help you Harry. I assume it is about the underage magic use in Little Whinging." Kingsley said as he took a seat in the kitchen.

"It was Ginny, Kingsley. Have they figured it out yet?" Harry asked as he sat up straight and held Ginny's hand.

"No they haven't but they are concerned. It is a strange spell and they are thinking about asking the Department of Mysteries for help. Was it unintentional?" Kingsley elaborated.

Harry shook his head and answered, "You know the Dursleys. Some old mistreatments came to light and Ginny got angry. She actually never cast a complete spell, just the initial steps. It was just very advanced magic. So you will have to cover it up and certainly stop it from reaching the Department of Mysteries. I don't want them taking interest in her and eventually me. If I remember correctly, they shouldn't be able to find out unless they investigate the Dursleys."

Kingsley nodded, "Sure Harry. I certainly understand the loss of temper, when it comes to the Dursleys. It shouldn't be a problem, persuading them to concentrate somewhere more important. Arthur can just ask them to send someone to make sure no one was harmed, and that should satisfy the law. I assume you taught her the spell."

Harry smiled, "We sort of refined one of Dumbledore's more powerful spells. It is not completely lethal but undoubtedly dangerous. Even in her anger, she was just going to shock them."

"Alright, Harry. I assume there will be some display in the Auror test, come Monday. So I will just drop by and watch. Now I need to go home and get some sleep; good night, everyone." Kingsley replied as everyone bid him farewell before he left through the back door.

"Well I am going to turn in as well. This has been an eventful evening and I am tired." Arthur said as he stood up and left after patting Harry on the back.

Molly on the other hand just stood up and took a seat closer to Harry.

"So how was your dinner?" Molly asked as she absentmindedly brushed Harry's hair from his forehead.

"Harry, you really need to work on ending your private engagements better if you ever wish to marry our sister." Percy surprisingly smirked from the other side of the table, making George and Charlie laugh.

Harry groaned as he blushed and mumbled, "I told you, it would ruin our evening."

Ginny pouted, "It was quite lovely. Thank you very much."

"So where did you two love birds go?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"We went to an Italian restaurant. It was wonderful with the most beautiful music playing in the background." Ginny said longingly as she took a deep breath.

"This was only our first time. I plan on taking you out to a lovely evening for the rest of my life." Harry pledged as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"We are buggered mates. These two have gone off the deep-end." George exclaimed.

"And it doesn't look like they will be comin' around any time soon." Charlie chortled.

"Alright, let's get moving boys." Molly said as she shooed them upstairs, following them to her own room.

"Thank you for loving me so much, love." Harry said in the quiet, trying to express his gratitude in meager words.

"Always…" Ginny replied as she leaned towards him to kiss and pour all of her love and gratitude for being her Harry.

***


	19. Refreshing Weekend

**A/N: Thank you for patience. Hopefully you will like this chapter. The explicit material is clearly marked, so any readers who wish to abstain from graphic scenes, can skip forward. I probably won't be writing any such scenes for a while, so enjoy. Also, I have no qualms in admitting that I was inspired by a few authors on this site, in writing the mentioned scene. As usual, your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you.**

*******

**

* * *

****Refreshing Weekend

* * *

**

Harry was feeling very uncomfortable as Andromeda led them upstairs in her home. Ginny on the other hand was very pleased, as she kept nudging Harry in the ribs, to remind him of their bargain. It had been a beautiful sunny Friday afternoon, when they both had arrived to start their weekend at the Tonk's residence. After the mutual greetings, 'Dromeda had decided to show them their rooms, so they could unpack their clothes.

"Ah…'Dromeda…we were wondering…." Harry said hesitantly but trailed off as he scowled at a giggling Ginny.

Andromeda turned around just before they reached two rooms in the corridor with an amused expression on her face, "Yes Harry… Did you want to ask me something?" Knowing full well what he was wondering about.

"Well…just that…if it would be alright for us…to… _sleepinthesameroom_…" Harry finished quickly, with a face completely red with embarrassment.

Andromeda and Ginny, both laughed aloud. "Well that really was priceless Ginny….The savior of the wizarding world rambling, stuttering and blushing at the same time."

Harry ducked his head in mortification as he tried to think of a way out of this predicament.

"Well I find him really adorable, when he is all flustered." Ginny grinned.

Harry finally looked at Ginny, who was still grinning at him and it all clicked in, "Wait… Did you already ask her?"

"On Monday…." Andromeda replied with a laugh of her own, "That was brilliant, Ginny."

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Tonks." Ginny replied as she bowed in mock courtesy.

"You are evil Gin." Harry muttered as he surreptitiously pinched one of her butt-cheeks, making her jump as they followed a laughing Andromeda into the room on the right.

The bedroom was modestly decorated with a few basic essentials and an adjoining bathroom. It also had a beautiful view of the back garden from the curtained window.

"Well here you are. We only had one guest room left since the Lupins started living with us." Andromeda said with a slight smile.

"And where is little Lupin?" Ginny asked as she put down the bag (which she had suggested in London for Harry to buy for light travel) on the bed.

"He is taking his afternoon nap. Kreacher has really gotten him on a schedule. Even in his old age, he is better than me at taking care of him. Then again, he had to handle Sirius as a baby. Teddy is probably a walk in the park after that." Andromeda ended with a chuckle as she stepped outside the room.

Harry smiled as he grasped Ginny's hand and followed her out, "I can imagine that. That reminds me; would you mind terribly, if the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black was moved into your house."

"Why?" Andromeda asked with a bemused expression.

"Well I, Ron and Hermione took the one at No.12 Grimmauld Place, with us when we ran from the Ministry. We still haven't returned it and when I was in Hogwarts, the other portrait in the Head's office looked pleased by my offer of putting it over here. It will probably make him happy to look after his family." Harry ended as he tried to suppress his laugh, just as they entered the living room.

Andromeda however did not miss the glee in his eyes as she sat down on her preferred seat, "Very funny Harry, I guess we can put it up somewhere. But why would you want someone in Hogwarts to watch over Teddy? Wait….Minerva…. Is that why she was here this morning?"

"Was she?" Ginny asked innocently, sitting beside Harry on the couch.

"Yes; offered me the DADA job…. Harry….Did you do this?" Andromeda asked suspiciously as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't do anything 'Dromeda but suggest your name. She has been having trouble finding someone. Everyone is still scared of taking up that teaching position, even though there is no curse anymore." Harry defended, "What was your answer then?"

Andromeda relaxed back into the squashy chair and replied, "I would have said no but then she explained how she could arrange for me to start next year. But I still don't know if I can take good care of Teddy. In the end, I asked for some time to answer, which she was gracious enough to give."

"You know you can 'Dromeda. We will all be here to help. I don't think either Remus or Tonks would have wanted you to miss such an opportunity." Ginny said with an encouraging smile.

"I remember you telling me how much you liked studying Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, while we were talking last time and with your knowledge from the Black family, you would be an excellent teacher." Harry added.

"Alright you two; I said I will think about it. Now tell me what you have been up to since Monday." Andromeda replied, changing the subject.

Ginny decided to give her some space, and responded with a giggle, "Well, snogging, Gringotts, more snogging, Hogwarts, meeting Harry's reformed cousin and a lot more snogging."

"Yes I rather, liked the snogging." Harry said with his own laugh; he had become really comfortable with Andromeda over the past few weeks, besides their age difference. Ginny had understood it to be the result of their mutual desire for Teddy's happiness.

"So you are going to be joining the Aurors next week?" Andromeda asked after sharing the laughter.

"Yeah, they are going to test him on Monday. I wish I was there to see that show but I'll start working at George's shop." Ginny replied with a sigh. She really wasn't going to enjoy not being with Harry for most of the day.

"Which I don't think you need to but I know it will help." Harry commented, knowing that she understood that he knew, how she was going to feel without him at the Burrow; among other things, "I don't think they will let you come down there to see 'the show' as you called it…. Besides you have already had a duel with me."

Ginny laughed and teased, "Well not all of us are filthy rich wizards. Some of us work to earn money and not the other way around."

Harry inwardly groaned, realizing where Ginny was leading the conversation. Still he grasped her hand, hoping that would remind her to tread carefully.

"I assume you found out how healthy the Black and Potter vaults are?" Andromeda smirked at Ginny, missing the significance of her thumb stroking the top of Harry's hand. Ginny was relaying that she understood, he needed her help with this one.

"And it was really overwhelming. Even Harry didn't appreciate, how much there was until he saw the summary on parchment. But as usual he wants to take care of everyone else with it." Ginny ended with a smile in his direction.

Andromeda groaned in response as she warily eyed Harry, "How much?"

"Two accounts of hundred million, each. And more might be added if it runs out." Harry answered in a rapid speech.

The young couple shrank back into the couch, waiting for the outburst.

"How many babies, am I raising….If it runs out!" Andromeda cried out with sarcasm.

"Oh come now, 'Dromeda. At least it's not as bad as Hermione. He gave her a billion." Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not helping." Harry muttered furiously at Ginny as he tried to hide from Andromeda's glare, behind her.

"Oh Merlin, I am not sure this boy is sane." Andromeda mumbled as she sank back into her seat.

Ginny took pity on her cute boyfriend and finally decided that she had enough fun, "You know Andromeda this is actually quite good. There is a bargain here to be made. After all, you will be controlling both accounts until Teddy comes of age."

"What bargain?" The other two asked at the same time; Harry looking suspiciously at Ginny, while Andromeda seemed intrigued.

"Well I think it would be better for Teddy, if our dear Harry doesn't overindulge in his caring for him as his godfather. I agree with Andromeda that this amount of money would be a lot to raise a child but I also understand Harry's need to see you both live your life without the need to worry about galleons. Therefore, as Teddy's grandmother and legal guardian, you should decide what you want to do, now." Ginny explained as she looked straight at Andromeda, willing her to comprehend as she avoided Harry's penetrative gaze.

After a long moment of contemplation Andromeda countered, "Alright, Harry, you can have this. But anything else you try to give Teddy would need my permission….even birthday gifts."

Harry moaned in disappointment and muttered to Ginny, "Traitor."

Ginny laughed along with Andromeda and tried to appease him as he pouted, "You have done more than enough, love. We don't want you spoiling Teddy."

"Humph." Harry harrumphed as Ginny kissed his cheek.

"Well let's eat some lunch, unless you have any other surprises in store for me." Andromeda said in an amused tone as she stood up.

The rest of the day passed by quickly as Harry and Ginny spend most of it playing with Teddy and feeding him. Little Teddy had started using his Metamorphmagus abilities to change his facial expressions into various animals; he had been shown by Harry in a children's book. Andromeda had found his preference for a wolf-like face quite appropriate, even when they all wondered if Remus wouldn't have just been too taken aback by this development.

Kreacher had been really happy serving his master and had started calling Ginny, "Mistress Ginny", which had later made her ask Andromeda the reason behind it.

"Oh, it's because he can see the relationship between the two of you." Andromeda had answered back as she cut some vegetables for dinner.

This had led them to have a conversation about their relationships. Ginny had to explain once again how frustrating it had become for her that Harry was hesitant in doing anything physical with her before she came of age.

"Even he has a problem restraining himself, sometimes. I really don't know how to cope if we are going to wait until I turn seventeen." Ginny said as she cut one of the potatoes with too much force making it slip off the cutting board.

Andromeda chuckled as she handed back the cut piece of potato, "I don't know if I should be advising you about this, since I am your mother's age."

"Really, 'Dromeda; we are way past that. After all, you are letting me sleep alone with Harry." Ginny cut in with a smirk.

"Well I figured it would save me from waking up to the door opening and closing in the middle of the night. And don't think I imagined Harry doing it either. Though, I am sure he would have just apparated into your room if you persuaded him enough." Andromeda pretended to reprove her, while Ginny just sniggered back. "But I would be a hypocrite if I tried to stop two people in loving each other, when I, myself, eloped with my Ted at Harry's age. And believe me; we both enjoyed the physical intimacy." She ended with a giggle, which Ginny enjoyed on her older friend's (which she certainly considered her now) face.

"You have forgotten that I still have to wait almost three more months. Help this poor soul out, my dear Lady Black." Ginny pleaded, as she faked a bow.

Andromeda laughed out loud and responded, "Oh Merlin that was brilliant Ginny…'Lady Black'…such a nice touch… I am really going to miss you when you go to school."

"And so will I" Harry stated from where he was leaning his shoulder against the kitchen doorway, his green eyes full of adoration and pride.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it, yet." Ginny huffed and continued in his direction, "Why are, you here and where is Teddy?"

"Kreacher was grumbling too much with my lack of talent with cleaning up babies. Besides it sounded like you two were having more fun in the kitchen than me and Teddy." Harry replied with a smile as he straightened his glasses.

"I see what you mean Ginny. It would be quite trying, when he is this…inviting." Andromeda commented slickly as she appreciably eyed Harry from top to bottom, "I suggest a lot of practice cuddling."

Ginny laughed aloud as Harry got all flustered and blushed, "That was brilliant 'Dromeda. He is too cute when he gets like this."

"I think I was safer with Teddy." Harry mumbled as he backed out into the sitting room, leaving the laughing pair holding each other up from falling on to the floor.

Soon they had an entertaining dinner, where Harry tried to feed Teddy and created quite a mess in the process. Meanwhile, Andromeda told them some humorous stories of raising Nymphadora (and how she used to call her that just to annoy her). The couple felt heartened by the way 'Dromeda was dealing with her loss and allowing herself to heal.

After Teddy went to sleep, Ginny decided that they had enough time left to finish reading Dumbledore's journals, before they went to bed. Though, Harry was sure that they would be re-reading them after Ginny came of age, to practice various spells. He had already assured her that she was already mastering Occlumency very quickly, probably because she was better at controlling her emotions than him.

But most of all, during their stay here they thoroughly enjoyed the time spent alone in the bedroom. For two straight nights before they went to sleep, they _worked_ on relieving their mutual sexual frustration.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Warning Steamy Scene*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The first night they were both lying in bed, looking into each other's eyes. Harry had just put up a silencing charm in the room after taking off his shirt, per Ginny's request and was now only in his pajama bottoms.

"So further exploration…" Ginny had started to say but Harry grabbing her shoulders, started to deeply kiss her.

Her toes curled underneath the thin blanket, as she moaned into his mouth. He made quick work of her t-shirt tossing it onto the floor. Soon he was cupping her breasts, due to a fortunate lack of a bra and Ginny started to feel heat pooling between her legs, as she chanted his name in ecstasy. It still amazed Harry how perfect she felt.

In the heat of the moment, she raked her nails all along his back, loving the way he shuddered with each touch. And then his fingers were rolling her nipple around in just the way she liked – he'd obviously been paying attention – and she could barely think. He pulled his lips from hers and kissed her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, all the while he gently pressed her back against the mattress until he lay halfway on top of her. She felt the sensation of him pressing his erection against her thigh, and shivered a little in need.

Harry bit her nipple gently, causing her to moan. Ginny's hand crept down her stomach with the intention of stroking herself through her shorts before she even realized it but Harry grasped her wrist and instead placed her hand on the small of his back. Soon she was reveling in the fact that he rolled his hips against her the moment she did.

"Oh Harry…just like that love." She cried out.

She inched her hand downward toward his bum, suddenly filled with the desire to touch it. As if reading her thoughts, Harry stilled, and then resumed his task with abandon. Ginny was lost in the sensation of his mouth on her breast, though not so lost that her hand did not halt its slow path to his ass.

"So soft and beautiful… My Ginny…" Harry moaned in between his kisses.

And then she touched it, and they both moaned. It was very firm, and Ginny was a little sad that his bottoms were still on, and she couldn't feel it skin on skin. Her touch grew a little firmer, and Harry groaned.

He moved until he was fully on top of her; and Ginny had moved when he did so that he could settle between her thighs. His erection pressed against her and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Merlin," she gasped. Harry's head bent once more to her breasts, but Ginny could tell that he was focused on the sensation of the intimate position. She stroked him from his behind to his shoulders and he thrust against her.

She pressed back, and then they were rocking together; pressure built between her thighs, and she pulled Harry's head up so that they could kiss. It was open-mouthed, deep, and his tongue stroked her mouth with the same rhythm that he moved his hips against her. She was almost surprised when it became obvious that her orgasm was rapidly approaching. Harry ground against her, and the extra friction added to the heat; it felt incredibly good.

She moaned. "Harry… I am…" she panted, clutching at his shoulders.

"Oh Gin… So close…" Harry panted back.

Ginny lost her rhythm, and raised her hips up off the bed while he pressed down, and she cried out when she came. She stopped moving and after a few seconds, so did Harry. She burrowed her head in his shoulder, feeling more than a little embarrassed. She'd just – and he hadn't –

"Did you just..." his voice trailed away.

She nodded as she looked into his sparkling eyes.

"That's brilliant," he breathed, as though amazed. His erection was just as firm as ever, and Ginny felt bad that she'd come, but he hadn't. She took a deep breath, and brought her hand back to his hips again. They were lying so close together that she felt his heartbeat quicken. She stroked his sides, and then brought her hand around to where their bodies met.

She fiddled with his waistband a little, and then played with the smattering of hair that trailed downward. "Oh sweet Merlin," he said in a hoarse whisper. "Aaahh… Gin…"

But he cut off when she pushed him just a little so that he was on his side again. Ginny kept her face pressed against his sweaty chest, slipping her hand inside the thin cotton of his pajamas. He was very hard, and he felt large in her hands. She loved the sensation of the smooth skin of his tip.

Ginny still didn't really know what to do. She brushed her thumb over the head and he grunted, so she did it again… and again. Then she wrapped her hand around his throbbing member and squeezed it a little. Soon she was moving her hand up and down along his staff, all the while massaging the soft tip with her thumb.

Harry thrust his hips hard into her hand in one swift motion and grunted, "Ginny," …as warm fluid flowed all over her hand.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, as he held her tightly to his chest. After a few moments Harry cleaned them with his wand and they both drifted off to sleep, in each other's embrace.

***

Saturday night Ginny wanted to make Harry orgasm again, and this time, she wanted to watch. Harry was obviously thinking along the same lines as he started to kiss her as soon as they made it into their bedroom, after quickly casting a silencing charm.

She giggled, "Aren't we a little impatient today, Mr. Potter… I really do enjoy this side of you…" Ginny ended huskily.

He pulled back; his green eyes were already glazed over, "Like, I can think about anything else when a beautiful goddess is my girlfriend."

He rested his forehead against hers and chuckled as she impatiently pulled his shirt up and over his head. Then she pulled her own shirt over her head, marveling at how Harry hungrily stared at her chest. She let him kiss her for a few moments and then she walked him towards the bed.

He looked momentarily surprised as she pushed him down and started to play with his chest. Then she worked her way downward with small kisses and licks, towards his navel. He sucked in a breath, and let it out with a whoosh that ruffled her hair. She used her hair like a curtain, hiding the hungry grin on her face.

Slowly, she pushed his trousers down over his hips, revealing his boxers. She could see the outline of his growing erection through the thin cotton. She ran a finger along it; it delighted her when it twitched. She drew in a deep breath – Harry nervously simpered – and she pulled his boxers down. Soon the pair of clothes was lying in a heap on the floor, with their shirts.

"Marvelous…so beautiful…" Ginny muttered as she admired his anatomy.

She wiped her sweaty hands on her own shorts and reached out to stroke his pecker gently. It twitched again, and pointed toward Harry's abdomen. He did not seem nearly as out of control, as she would have liked. So she moved her hand up and down a few times. His breathing had quickened, and he lay loose-limbed on the bed.

Ginny chanced a glance at his face; he was staring at her intently, his lips slightly parted and she couldn't look away… Not until his eyes rolled back, and a deep moan issued from his mouth with every pass. And her stomach tightened with an answering desire. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his chest, and his fingers threaded in her long red hair. All too soon, he came; fluid arced across his belly, and he cried out. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he gripped her hair so tightly that it was almost painful, but in a good way.

"That was... amazing," he said once his breathing calmed down. He pulled her head down for an open-mouthed kiss. She laid half on top him, and she could feel the warm, wet spots that were the evidence of his orgasm, and had to bite her lip to try to keep a whimper locked in. She really wanted him to be inside her. But Harry sensed her need.

"Don't worry love. I am not going anywhere…" Harry assured her as he moved deeper onto the bed, pulling Ginny along.

After a few seconds he pulled away, and then rolled her over onto her back, and buried his head in her breasts. Ginny grew more and more aroused, and she moaned when his hand traveled down her stomach. His thumb lightly stroked the smooth skin of her belly. One moment his hand still rested on her belly button, and the next, it had slipped under the waistband and inside her knickers.

He growled a little when he found that she was already very damp.

"So wet… you smell so amazing, love." Harry whispered, as if paying homage to her beauty.

Then he played with her curls for what seemed like an agonizingly long time. She bucked her hips, and spread her legs a bit wider, just to make it a little easier for him. He sucked a nipple into his mouth at the same instant that his thumb found her clitoris, and a cry that was half a scream and half a moan was ripped out of her.

He was a little clumsy, as he explored this new region. But a part of Ginny was glad that he was taking his time to learn about her. Meanwhile, the desire she felt mounted. Suddenly, he slipped two fingers inside her and found a rhythm that had her writhing and moaning, and floating on pleasure that was greater than anything she'd ever experienced.

"Oh Merlin Harry… that's…unbelievable…" Ginny cried out.

"My glorious Ginny… my life… my love…" Harry responded between the sucking of her pert nipples.

Without even thinking, she grabbed his hand and pressed his thumb hard against her clitoris, and lifted her hips to meet his fingers. "Harry, Harry, Harry," she chanted over and over again. Pleasure spiraled higher and higher until it crashed over her, and she screamed.

"I love you, I love you… I love you so much… my Harry…" Ginny mumbled as Harry kissed her.

Soon, she was once again sleeping soundly in her Harry's embrace.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*You can look now*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After these pleasure filled experiences, they had both decided to satiate their needs in a similar way as often as possible. Though, Ginny had told him that she had also really enjoyed, just sleeping in his arms. A sentiment Harry whole-heartedly shared with her.

***

On Sunday afternoon, after laying Teddy down for his nap, they had both settled against a tree in the garden behind the house. Andromeda was busy making an assortment of delicious meals and various confections. Ginny had pushed Harry into going over his financial portfolio, as she had purposely packed the Gringotts envelope in his bag.

"Well it seems Ragnok was right. We have a share in almost every wizarding business to varying degrees. I have been to most of these shops but there are some in other countries, which I have never even heard of. But at least in Britain I think, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is the only one, not on here and I was still the one who gave them their starting loan…" Harry mused aloud as he read several parchments.

Ginny didn't even flinch a little at his use of plural pronouns (she was way past that) as she read about some of the businesses, when she was startled by his last thought, "You gave the twins money to start up their shop?"

"You didn't know that. I thought everyone knew? I remember telling Ron and Hermione in my fifth year that I gave my Triwizard winnings to them. I actually tried to give it too Cedric's parents but they refused it. Even now, George wouldn't take any money from me for any items I buy there."

"Hmm… I must have missed that bit of news somehow." Ginny mumbled though she thought that at least it shouldn't cause her any complications for getting his gift.

"Yeah, busy snogging Michael Corner." Harry muttered back, as he went back to his parchment.

Ginny laughed, "Oh love, are you jealous?"

"Not really…I just don't like the image in my head." Harry meekly, replied back.

Ginny pulled him closer and put his head on her lap, "I never did anything besides kissing, Harry; nothing like we did, last night. And it was all to get over the crush I had on you. By the time I moved on to Dean, I was still having a hard time not remembering your face when I made out with him, especially after all the fun we had together that summer. Why do you think I blew up at Ron like that? I had been so self-conscious that year, waiting for you to choose some other girl after Cho…" She trailed of as she looked at the distant horizon.

"Gin… it was always you. I told you that in my sixth year and I meant it then as I do now. I found Cho pretty when I was fourteen. It was just a crush, which I got over quickly when I saw how incompatible we were. It was a few stolen kisses which ended abruptly when she sided with Marietta and I have never really felt anything for her after that." Harry responded as he kissed her fingers and continued, "You know…I never told you but I wanted to rip Dean apart after I saw you two making out… at least kick him off the team…"

Ginny looked down into his eyes shining with love and asked, "Even back then?"

"Probably during my stay at the Burrow but that's when I finally realized it. For almost the entire year, I was either worried about Ron's reaction or Draco's plans. Did you never wonder why Dean kept telling you that he never shoved you?" Harry ended with his own question, his eyes full of mirth.

"No! You didn't!" Ginny stared at him in shock.

Harry laughed, "Well it wasn't my intention but I broke two couples that night. Both of them…lucky for me…"

Comprehension dawned on Ginny as she heard the word lucky, "Oh…you were using the lucky potion that night but why?"

"To get a memory from Horace about the Horcruxes for Dumbledore… But for the longest time that I had the potion, I had been planning to use it to get you somehow and thanks to a little help from Felix Felicis, after that night I got a chance." Harry said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"And it still took you till the last match to kiss me." Ginny smiled down at him.

"You already know, how I was scared of Ron's reaction, Ginny." Harry countered but continued as he caressed her lips, "But you know why I brought this up, right?"

"I figured you knew but it's not you I am worried about, love. I saw how Cho was looking at you before the battle… And now she will be around you as an Auror." Ginny argued with a scowl.

Harry sighed heavily, "You know what I want to do, Gin… but I will never do anything if you explicitly tell me not to."

Ginny needed only one gaze into his green eyes before she caved, "Ugh! Fine but you better make it clear to her that you belong to me and only me!" She ended with a fierce glare but softened at the distraught look on his face, "I know you want to ease her pain but please be careful Harry. Use Legilimency if you have to but please make sure that she has no illusions about our relationship."

Harry couldn't stand the tortured look on his angel's face as he tried to lighten the mood, "I will always be yours love; our recent late night escapades proved that clearly... Don't you think… my Ginny?"

Ginny giggled as she leaned down to kiss him, "Always yours, my love."

Soon they had gone back to examining the multitude of parchments, detailing Harry's wealth.

"All the Potter money has always been invested in reputable businesses but the Black family didn't really care if the goblins invested in the shops on Knockturn alley. So now I have a share in a variety of Dark arts establishments as well. What can we do about that?" Harry asked after half an hour.

Ginny shook her head and replied, "Nothing."

He was really confused by this solution so he patiently waited for her to elaborate. After a few seconds she finally gave him a disappointed look.

"I was hoping you would use the time to think Harry; sometimes you can be really thick. I suggest you buy controlling shares in their shops and keep a tab on who they are dealing with. And once they have out-lasted their use…" Ginny trailed off as she waited for him to catch on.

"I replace the whole alley, when a better option appears. Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, "I knew you weren't just a pretty witch."

She immediately smacked him, "Prat."

Harry laughed, "And you love me for it." And went back to reading about the various properties he owned. He knew that Ginny was starting her 'specific days of the month', tomorrow (as she had told him earlier that they would be just sleeping tonight) and Sirius had taught him to overlook the occasional snappiness in girls, which happened despite the potion.

Ginny ignored him as she kept on reading the parchment with all his private properties when she said, "You really need to deal with your other house elves, even if you will not be visiting your grandparents' house, anytime soon."

"Do I have to?" Harry groaned as he put down his own sheet of parchment.

Ginny laughed, "Yes love. I know you don't want them now but think of them as part of your family."

"Alright, no need to guilt me. I was planning on doing it this week anyway. It was just taking me a while to prepare my introduction. What were their names again?" Harry reacted as he straightened his clothes and stood up from his cross-legged position, pulling Ginny with him.

"It was Keegan and Ivy. Take a deep breath, love. If your family history is any indication, they would have treated house-elves with kindness." Ginny smiled at him, getting to the crux of his discomfort with calling his family elves.

Harry smiled back, as he called out, "Keegan! Ivy!"

Immediately, two neatly dressed house-elves appeared in front of them with a pop. They were both wearing matching togas made out of white cotton sheets with a roaring lion embossed on them, as they bowed in front of Harry.

"Master Harry. It is good to finally meet you again." The female named Ivy, said. Ginny noticed that there was some gray hair visible around her long ears, though her skin was not wrinkly at all.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Harry." Keegan, the shorter darker skinned elf added.

"It is good to meet you too but please don't bow. I don't like that much. We have a lot to catch up on so why don't we go inside. Please follow me." Harry replied with a smile.

Both house-elves silently trailed Harry as Ginny collected all the parchments, putting them back into the magical envelope and followed behind them.

Keegan and Ivy took in their surrounding curiously as Harry held his hand out for Ginny and sat with her on one of the sofas.

"Please take a seat, Keegan and Ivy." Harry asked and watched in amazement as they sat in front of him without hesitation, "This is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend."

"How have you both been?" Ginny asked, as she observed how calm they both seemed. She gave Harry a triumphant grin.

"We are well, Miss Weasley. But it has been quite lonely for us without our Masters and Mistresses." Ivy responded with a sad smile.

"I am terribly sorry about that. It was just recently that we found out about you two and I have to admit that I was a little hesitant in having two more house-elves." Harry apologized.

"You hired another house-elf, Master?" Keegan questioned, earning a glare from Ivy. She was definitely the oldest of the pair.

"It is not your business to question your Master, Keegan." Ivy reproved, as she continued to Harry, "I am sorry Master Harry. Please forgive him for his insolence."

Harry chuckled, "It is quite alright Ivy. Well I inherited the Black family estate a couple of years ago and their house-elf, Kreacher has become part of my family. He takes care of my godson, Ted Remus 'Teddy' Lupin and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks."

"Oh how wonderful Master, we have met Kreacher a few times. I am glad Mr. Lupin married too. He was a very good friend with your father. I assume Mr. Sirius Black willed everything to you after his passing…. They were all such good friends. We never interacted with them much but we both saw the close bond between them. It was a sad day for us when Master James ordered us to move back into Potter manor until everything was safe. Mistress Lily had already ordered us not to serve you until you called for us. It was a very sad day when we heard the news, Master Harry but we kept doing our duty like we always did." Ivy responded and Harry saw the remorse in her huge eyes, as he noticed Keegan shaking his head in remorse. He tried to control his emotions but all he could do was lean back into the sofa and close his eyes.

"Yes it was but it is better now. Harry is alive and well. Now tell us a little about yourselves. How long have you been serving the Potter family?" Ginny changed the subject as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"We have served many Potters in our lives, Miss Ginny. We came to serve Master Harry's grandfather when Master Charlus and Mistress Dorea passed away. They were the last Potters alive by then and they honored us by letting me and Keegan serve his family." Ivy explained with a proud smile.

Harry perked up at hearing those names as he pondered aloud, "Charlus and Dorea? I think I have seen those names before…"

"If you have been to the Black family house in London, Master Harry; you might have seen their names on the Black family tree. Mistress Dorea was from the Black family when she married Master Charlus. She was very kind just like all the Potter family, Master." Ivy added.

"Thank you Ivy. But sadly I do not know much of my own family's history." Harry smiled at the little elf.

"You should talk to the portraits in the manor, Master. We still inform the portraits of Master Alfred and Mistress Alexandria, of the most recent news in the wizarding world. We didn't know them for long, when they were alive, as they passed away a few years before you were born. But they would be delighted to meet you, Master Harry." Keegan added.

Harry was elated by this news and without delay asked, "Are there any portraits of my parents, Ivy?"

Ivy shook her head as she answered, "No master. Master James never completed the charm for their portraits."

Ginny sensing a bout of Harry's melancholy mood, interrupted, "At least you can talk to your grandparents, love." Harry just nodded back with a sad smile.

Just then Andromeda walked in from the kitchen, "Where did these elves come from?"

"They are the Potter family elves, Andromeda; Ivy and Keegan." Ginny replied.

"They certainly look in better condition than Kreacher. How many house-elves do you have, Harry?" Andromeda inquired.

Harry sighed, "Three… Kreacher!" He called and instantly the old wizened elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes Master Harry." Kreacher croaked.

"I'd like you to meet the Potter family elves, Kreacher. This is Keegan and Ivy." Harry gestured towards the chairs in front of him.

"We have met before, Master." Kreacher replied with a bow.

"Well that will be all for now Keegan and Ivy. Please go with Kreacher, so all of you can see the Potter and Black family properties. I am sure Kreacher would love the help to restore the No.12 Grimmauld Place to its former glory. You are free to visit me whenever you want anything. I will call for you when I want to visit the Potter Manor." Harry told his elves.

"Please take care of Kreacher, Ivy. Perhaps, you can arrange a robe for him, maybe something similar to the ones, both of you have." Ginny added with a smile and then whispered to Harry, "What about the days off, Harry?"

"Oh yes, I completely forgot to ask. Keegan and Ivy, was there anything given to you for your services?" Harry inquired with a smile.

"No Master Harry. The goblins of Gringotts bank generously provided us with 100 galleons each year for taking care of ourselves, according to Master James' will." Keegan was the one to answer this time.

Harry gave Ginny one understanding glance and ordered, "From now on, all three of you will be given 10 galleons every month. I would also like all of you to take a day off from doing work, every week. Please I do not want to command you into doing this but I would like to think of myself as your friend, rather than a Master. I can see that Ivy and Keegan are used to being treated in such a manner by the Potter family, hopefully you will come to like it too, Kreacher. Now do you have any questions?"

The house-elves all stood together and bowed. Harry summoned 30 coins and handed all the elves their share.

"Master Harry, I would like to keep on taking care of Master Teddy." Kreacher requested.

Andromeda chuckled, "You are always welcome here, Kreacher. I take pleasure in having you around."

"I would have it no other way. Andromeda and Teddy will always need you and you are free to follow my orders from before. But you can do whatever you like on your day off." Harry acquiesced.

"If taking care of Teddy, pleases you, you are free to do so; just no working on that day. And the same goes for you Keegan and Ivy." Ginny clarified.

"Thank you Master Harry…Mistress Ginny." Kreacher expressed gratitude with another bow to the both of them. Keegan and Ivy curiously eyed Ginny after his pronouncement. Ginny chalked it down, to them analyzing her relationship with Harry.

"Master Harry… May we see young Teddy before we leave?" Keegan requested, earning another glare from Ivy.

Harry was starting to like his confidence, "You are most welcome to. I am sure Kreacher can make the introductions before all of you leave for your duties."

"Thank you, Master Harry." The three elves chorused together as they disappeared with a crack.

"They seemed to be getting along…. Well let's have lunch. I don't want Molly scolding me for not feeding her children." Andromeda said as she got up and headed for the small dining room, followed by the couple.

***

As night descended on their last day of their weekend away, at the Tonk's residence, Harry was feeling rather gloomy. Ginny hadn't missed it either but just decided to give him sometime as they enjoyed the day playing with Teddy.

But now, as she entered their bedroom after changing into her night clothes, she asked, "Harry, are you still depressed about the portraits?"

"Yes and no." Harry answered cryptically as he took off his shirt and went to sit on the bed.

"Explain please." Ginny prodded as she settled in the middle of the bed and squeezed his shoulders, urging him to lie down.

"Well I would have liked to have the portraits to talk to but not for myself. I would have just liked to introduce you to them, in that form. They would have been so happy to meet you." Harry said as he put his head on the pillow and stared into the chocolate-brown eyes, filled with love.

Ginny immediately hugged him and kissed all over his face, "I love you so much."

Harry sighed happily, "As I love you… I guess you can at least meet my grandparents' portraits. From what Sirius told me, they were really old when they had my dad."

"That should be interesting but you can still introduce me to your parents too…" Ginny knowingly smiled at him.

"You are not supposed to know that so I'll pretend I didn't hear it." Harry smirked back.

"Well you keep dropping hints but I won't spoil your surprise… But thanks anyway… I would love it." Ginny responded as she brushed his hair away from his scar and pecked his forehead.

Harry pulled her closer to his chest and breathed in his favorite scent, "All in good time, Gin… We have a lot to do before but we are certainly going to plan a visit to Potter manor for next weekend."

Ginny nodded her head against his chest and said with a yawn, "I am really going to miss sleeping like this… you smell so nice…" As she drifted off to sleep.

Harry kissed the top of her head, "Soon, love. Sweet dreams… We will certainly have a long day tomorrow and maybe a week full of surprises."

****


	20. Ministry of Magic

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and hopefully my recreation of some action. As most of the regular readers know by now... I won't be writing many action sequences in this story but fear not; I already have a few exciting plot for my sequels. Yes that was 'sequels' not sequel. I already have some rough drafts in writing so you shouldn't be waiting long for them to go up after I finish my summer story. Thank you as always. Please review and don't shy away from any critique.

* * *

**

* * *

**Ministry of Magic

* * *

**

It was early morning as Harry, wearing his casual green robes, apparated into the atrium, at one of the recently re-opened areas for apparation in the Ministry of Magic. There had been many changes made by Kingsley, regarding the security of the Ministry, while balancing it with easy access for the wider wizarding public. Harry noticed a pair of wizards guarding the apparation point and figured that there were people from the 'DMLE' (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) guarding all entrances.

He gradually made his way through the stream of Ministry employees, to the security desk, past the memorial fire and the statues; pausing only for a glimpse of the large wall.

"Hello. I am visiting the Auror office today." Harry greeted the vaguely familiar man behind the counter and handed him his wand.

Unlike his past experiences, the security wizard instantly recognized the resemblance between Harry and the large picture beside one of the latest articles in the Daily Prophet, he was currently reading.

The unkempt man stuttered, as he shakily placed the wand in a golden instrument, "Good Morning, Mister…r Potter…r."

"It's just Harry and your name is Eric, if I remember correctly." Harry responded with a smile, trying to make him comfortable, "Please go on and do your duty. I have an important appointment to keep today."

"Yes sir." Eric hastily replied and probed him with his magical rod.

"Thanks." Harry said as he took his wand back and walked away.

Soon he was in one of the lifts surrounded by gawking wizards and witches, as he ascended to the 2nd floor; all the while trying to flatten the fringe of his hair and avoiding eye contact. Apparently, all of the people in his lift were too stunned because none of them got off on any of the levels and continued to stare at Harry, as he stepped out.

"Have a good day Mr. Potter." Harry heard a young witch squeak out as the grills closed behind him.

He shook his head as he walked through the corridor, trying to tamp down his instinctual reaction of being embarrassed and opened the heavy oak doors of the Auror Headquarters. There were more than a few people, going about their daily tasks but Harry recognized only a few faces.

"Harry!" Hestia called out from near one of the cubicles.

Harry waved back as he made his way through the aisle and met her midway.

"Good Morning. So how are things going?" Harry asked as he shook her hand, noticing few of the wizards leaving the office after seeing him.

"Well. Neville has been a big help with guiding the new recruits and all of them are on routine patrols today. The increase in numbers has made several snatchers and death eaters give in without a fight. And I have also started to teach all the Aurors and trainees, how to send messages through their Patronus, as you recommended to Neville. But I need to talk to you about that. Follow me." Hestia ended her response in a stern tone, as she led him outside and through one of the closest doors in the corridor.

The overall décor of the room was modest, with simple but comfortable looking seats around a brown desk. Harry assumed that this was the Head Auror's office with various bookshelves stocked with ghastly looking books, which reminded him of the restricted section in the Hogwarts library. He stood as Hestia took the lone seat between the far wall and desk, trying to show a degree of respect for her authority; imagining that she was ticked off at him for crossing some line with his instruction to Neville.

"What did I do, Hestia?" Harry eventually asked; choosing his words carefully, as she motioned for him to take a seat across from her.

Hestia countered, pursing her lips, "I will tell you but first I want to know why you joined the Aurors?"

"Is this a test?" Harry inquired with a smile and shrugged without pausing, "I would be fighting Dark Wizards, one way or the other. It's best to do it as an Auror… Look Hestia, you know I speak my mind but you are in charge here and I do respect your authority. Whatever I said to Neville was for his safety."

Hestia sighed as she leaned back into her seat, "I know you meant well when you asked him to send a patronus to you if things got rough on the field but it doesn't look good for me or the Ministry, Harry. We still have quite a few old hands here and they already didn't like me taking over as head. I don't like it but its all bloody politics. Why do you think they never got anything done here before?"

"Well I am sorry but I had to make sure you guys were ok… I wasn't there for him and the others all last year, Hestia. I don't want anything bad to happen to them now after that terrible experience." Harry said with a forlorn face.

"I understand but you should have told me, not Neville. Kingsley and I have plans for your future in the Ministry, Harry. But now we will have to be extra careful and try not to bruise too many egos…. Some of the Aurors here were already grumbling about being dueled to a draw by adolescents." Hestia griped to him.

Harry smiled, "Alright, I get it. But what did they expect; all of them fought death eaters in real life. They are bound to be experienced duelers, if not better than them. These guys just sat on their arses. Nevertheless, don't worry, you are the person in command and I will come directly to you next time." He paused and leaned forward with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "So Kingsley and you…?"

"Oh, no you don't… I used to see that look in Sirius's eyes from time to time at the Order meetings; so no teasing from you young man." Hestia scolded, trying to hide her blush, as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Harry laughed, "Thanks for confirming my suspicions and it's brilliant. I am sure Ron and George will love to hear this news."

She coughed in response as she said in an official tone, "Well coming back to the topic, I would like to discuss your test today… Please pay attention Harry. From what Kingsley has told me, you're already accomplished at duels with multiple opponents. So we will set something similar in the training room and you can show your repertoire of spells. I have also been informed that unlike your fellow Dumbledore Army members, you have gained substantial experience in Concealment, Disguise, Stealth and Tracking. I assume it is the result of you chasing some dark objects, relating to Voldemort, which Kingsley still wouldn't completely explain…" Hestia paused, hoping he would enlighten her and looked at Harry as he exhaled noisily.

"How good is your Occlumency, Hestia?" Harry asked.

"I am decent at it but what does that have to do with anything?" She looked at him in bewilderment.

"Even an unintentional leak of this information is dangerous to our new found peace, Hestia. There is only a small group of people who know the entire story from last year. People who didn't know how to shield their minds are learning Occlumency. If I had known earlier that you would be the Head Auror, I might have asked you to attend our special meeting. I will discuss this issue with Kingsley and he will probably have to tell you, at an appropriate time and place. Of course, any information I have on the death eaters will be readily available to you." He explained, choosing his words carefully.

"I assume, the Ministry is not safe to discuss such information so I guess I'll wait some more. As for any extra details on death eaters, that would have to wait, as we are getting late for your test." Hestia responded warily as she stood, "All the people here are talented Harry. Don't judge them before you even get to know them and perhaps they can be a valuable asset for us."

"I'll take that under advisement." Harry nodded back as he followed her to the magically enlarged room across from her office.

The gigantic room had matting on the floor and many statues of wizards, witches and various dangerous creatures, like dragons and giants lined the four walls. Hestia informed him that they used this room for training, to improve both mental and physical shape of all Aurors.

"Try to subdue as many opponents as possible. You are allowed to use any spells except anything which may permanently or severely injure a person. There is an anti-disapparition jinx on this room, just like most of the ministry building. After I leave, you will have five minutes to prepare yourself." Hestia told him before leaving through the door on the other side of the training room.

Harry figured that he would be better prepared for all eventualities if he was invisible, so he cast a disillusionment charm; preferring it over his invisibility cloak in a duel. After waiting for a few minutes he heard both doors open and close in quick succession…. Silence was crucial to all of them, as they seemed to be as equally adept at making themselves invisible, as Harry had now become…. With the use of a simple non-verbal Homenum Revelio charm, he determined that he had five opponents, moving in different directions but due to the limitations of the spell he didn't know precisely where to attack; not wanting to give up his own position. Soon he had come up with a plan to deal with this scenario and without casting any spell he levitated himself off the ground by a foot, hovering mid-air. Then, he used his wand to produce a jet of water, hosing the whole ground.

As he had expected, his opposition seized the opportunity and launched their own attack in the direction where they saw the water was coming from. Harry hastily seized his previous spell and cast a shield charm, simultaneously with his left hand, as he started to drift left, still airborne. Four stunners from different paths hit the shield and dispersed harmlessly but a fifth unknown purple spell, shockingly shattered his shield. He realized that it must have been a rather powerful and dangerous spell to have done that, possibly capable of injuring him; even though he hadn't used his most powerful shield.

"_At least one of the Aurors isn't following the rules." Harry thought as he changed his location._ He decided to overlook this indiscretion and proceeded to follow through with his plan. Accordingly, he waved his wand in the direction of each attacker, which he could now locate from the ripples in the water and made all five of them visible again, with a new trick he had recently picked up. Harry recognized three of the Aurors, having seen them before and was delighted to see them all maintain composure as they immediately cast shielding charms, after their setback; this was turning out to be a lot of fun.

One witch, probably in her late-thirties with an eye patch gave a signal to the others and the four of them rapidly ran back to her position, forming a tight semi-circle behind her – all of them were still looking around trying to find their target. Meanwhile, Harry stealthily, hovered twenty feet, directly in front of her.

"Where is he?" A tall man who Harry remembered was Dawlish asked in an aggravated whisper. He seemed to be the only one losing his cool.

"Shut up!" The witch scolded back and continued, "Keep an eye out and do not loose contact with each other's bodies." As soon as the sentence ended, she waved her wand and produced a large amount of fire, making the water around them to turn into steam very quickly, obstructing Harry's vision.

Harry hastily wiped his glasses with the sleeves of his robes and immediately caused a breeze to blow throughout the room with the use of his wand. The wind seemed to have momentarily shocked the Aurors, as only the witch managed to cast her disillusionment charm again. He instantly stunned two wizards, who flew a few feet back and landed in a tangled heap near the wall. Simultaneously, he summoned two statues of wizards from the wall with his left hand to protect him from any incoming attack, as his location was revealed.

But the attack was not as he expected; with the two bright jets of red, one green traveled in his direction, destroying one of the busts. Someone had used the killing curse and Harry realized within a few seconds that it was the frustrated, Dawlish…. He had heard him say, "Avada Kedavra."

"What the hell are you doing, John?" A disembodied female voice shouted to the right of the visible Aurors.

Harry recognized the terrible mistake she had made and swiftly sent the remaining statue in between Dawlish and the invisible witch, protecting her from another killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dawlish shouted a third time, in quick succession.

This time Harry was unprotected as the green jet of light sped towards him, giving him only a few seconds to move out of its path, as he rolled onto the floor. Dawlish fired another deadly curse, where he assumed Harry had made the sound but Harry was prepared this time. Fire burned in his eyes… he had already decided to end this quickly.

With a burst of flames and a screech, Fawkes entered the room and swallowed the green beam, exploding in the process. In chorus, Harry cast a brilliant white lightning from his wand, enveloping every person in the room except him and causing them to fall to the ground. As soon as that happened, Hestia, Kingsley and Arthur burst through the door, running at full speed with their wand aloft.

"Harry!" Arthur called as he ran towards a now visible and standing Harry, "Are you alright, son?"

"Great Merlin! Dawlish was trying to kill, Harry… killing curses… How 'Confunded' is he?" Hestia exclaimed in astonishment.

"Don't touch their bodies, Kingsley and I think you might be closer to the truth Hestia…" Harry commanded as he saw the minister moving towards Dawlish's body, "…I am fine Arthur."

"You think he was imperiused and when did Fawkes get here?" Arthur asked in a panicked tone.

"He will always be where I need him." Harry simply replied as he walked towards the ashes on the ground and picked the chick up, pocketing it in his robes. He then waved his wand in the direction of the Aurors and tied them all up with conjured ropes, before levitating and placing them against the wall.

"Are you going to interrogate them, right here?" Hestia asked as Harry led them to the wall and crouched down in front of the witch.

He held up his hand and requested, "Kingsley can you gather their wands and can someone please tell me all their names?"

"Well from the right, they are, Cecelia Ollerton, Gray Savage, Gerald Proudfoot, Scott Williamson and John Dawlish. They are probably the best of the old guard…. That must have been some spell, you knocked them out with." Kingsley answered as he collected their wands.

Harry then pointed his wand at Cecelia and said, "Rennervate."

As soon as the witch gained consciousness, she gasped, "What happened!?"

"Everything is fine, Cecelia. You are just being temporarily detained while we interrogate and get to the bottom of this debacle." Hestia calmly replied.

"Miss Ollerton, I hope you don't mind but I will have to perform Legilimency on all of you. But I will promise to stay out of your private memories." Harry told her.

"It's Mrs. Ollerton, Mr. Potter and thank you for saving me earlier but you can call me Cecelia. I quite agree that there needs to be an investigation but can you perform such advanced Legilimency?" Cecelia inquired.

"I was going to ask you the same question, Harry. Notwithstanding, your proficiency at duels; I don't think even Dumbledore could do that. We do have Veritaserum, after all." Kingsley remarked.

Harry grinned, "Well it's time I showed my increased capabilities, then. I have learned a few tricks since Snape inadvertently taught me how to perform Legilimency. Mostly acquired, shall we say…after my unique experiences with Voldemort. Now we have wasted enough time…" He stopped speaking as he pointed his wand and non-verbally performed Legilimency on Cecelia, all the while, maintaining constant eye contact with her one functioning blue iris.

Harry meandered through several images in the witch's head and piece by piece, constructed an overall sketch of the life of Cecelia Ollerton. But he didn't find any evidence to suggest that she was compromised in any way.

All the others stood around him as he kept completely still for a few minutes and then said, "Thank you Cecelia. Even though I suspected that you were not involved, I had to make sure." Harry didn't wait for any response as he turned to Savage after cutting Cecelia's ropes, "Rennervate. Hello Mr. Savage, nice of you to join us. But you'll have to wait for a while to be released…. Legilimens"

Harry followed the same steps as he reconstructed the memories of Savage, Proudfoot, Williamson and Dawlish; not giving them the choice to argue about being grilled. He left Williamson and Dawlish, tied up, as he took a few extra moments to comprehend all this information. Meanwhile Hestia and Cecelia informed the now standing, Savage and Proudfoot about the current situation.

"Hestia, I think Dawlish might have used a dangerous curse as well, when we located Mr. Potter the first time…. That was some brilliant disillusionment charm, Mr. Potter performed…He was completely invisible, even when he moved." Savage commented, as Proudfoot nodded in assent.

"You can all call me Harry, sir. But you are incorrect about that assumption. I am sure Cecelia can tell you, who it was." Harry cut in as he stood up.

"It was Williamson but I assumed that he was just a little too eager to beat you." Cecelia responded.

"So do we have two compromised Aurors now?" Arthur shrewdly implied.

"They were both imperiused during their recent assignment but I have removed the curse. I suggest a few months stay in St. Mungos to rehabilitate them. But they will certainly require more training to improve their mental defenses before they join the Aurors again." Harry explained and continued to Hestia, "We need to move fast. They might have realized that they have lost their control over them."

Hestia gasped, "The Nott's house? So the remaining Death eaters are hiding there but how did they get in, when we already have Nott in custody?"

Kingsley shook his head in dismay, "Probably his son's doing, Hestia. After Harry confirmed that Draco was a death eater, the Order kept an eye out on all the progeny of death eaters. According to our communications with Dumbledore's Army throughout last year, several Slytherin students seemed to have become proficient in the Dark Arts."

"I am sure Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini are coordinating their efforts. They were the ones with the brains, if you don't count Draco." Harry pondered aloud, as he noticed Hestia give a quick a glance to Kingsley, who nodded slightly in return.

"Well the first order of business is to make you an Auror and my second-in-command, Harry." Hestia paused, while she looked around for objections, "You three are the most senior Aurors, we have left. Any protest you might want to voice would be now."

Savage and Proudfoot shook their heads, as Cecelia said with a smile, "He might be young but he is a very capable and powerful wizard, Hestia. I think any suspicions we might have had of the extent of his abilities, were completely nullified today. If I may hazard a guess, he seemed to be testing us, rather than the other way around. Besides, anyone Kingsley trusts, I trust."

Harry chortled, "I knew you were brilliant but now you are just exceeding my expectations… What would have been the fun in stunning you right away, when I got to have such an interesting test?"

"Tell that to Ginny, when she reads about it in the Daily Prophet." Arthur sagely mentioned.

Harry grimaced as Kingsley added, "Sorry Harry. It was Percy's idea to have a reporter in the observation booth. We thought the wizarding public will be more confident in their safety, if they read about some of your excellence at duels. I am sure Percy is still keeping an eye on her."

Hestia tittered and said, "Alright. Savage and Proudfoot you transport Williamson and Dawlish to St. Mungos but be, quick about it. We will have a full meeting in an hour to discuss our plans to proceed. Cecelia, call back all the trainees and Aurors from the field but leave Thompson and Wenlock to guard the Malfoys. Harry and I will meet all of you back down here after giving an interview."

"Do I have to?" Harry complained, as he absentmindedly rubbed his temple.

"You are second-in-command Harry and you were attacked today. Of course you have to… Dealing with the press comes with the territory of working with Ministry." Arthur advised as he moved towards the door he had entered thirty minutes ago.

Soon everyone left for their respective destinations, with Harry and Hestia following Arthur and Kingsley on the stairs behind the training room up to the Observation cubicle.

"We will have to send a reconnaissance team of at least four experienced Aurors to safely get the layout of the Nott estate." Hestia remarked as they walked.

"You will have to post at least one Auror at every former death eater home. Whenever we raid the Nott residence, my presence would be enough to restrain them. I don't want any one of them escaping into the countryside." Harry recommended and then sighed after he heard the chirping from his pocket, "I also need to go drop Fawkes off and probably meet Ginny in the process."

"Better you than me." Arthur said jovially.

Harry grinned back, "I wonder what she will say when she finds out all three of you were there when someone tried to kill me; not to mention, Molly."

Kingsley, Arthur and Hestia audibly, groaned at the same time as Percy opened the door. Harry noticed the room had ten seats in a single row facing a long stretch of transparent glass (probably some magic had made it invisible from the area on the other side), giving it a full view of the training room. But the surprise was the flash of light that momentarily blinded him.

"My readers would probably show the same concern, Harry. I hope you didn't mind me taking a picture." A short blond woman, who Harry recognized as one of the reporters from the press conference, commented. She was holding only a muggle notepad and possibly a magically improved camera.

"Ah… Miss Rowling. It is nice to meet you again." Harry responded as he shook her out-stretched hand and continued with a smile, "I hope you don't fault the Minister or the employees of the Ministry for my problem. It was a minor inconvenience but it is fortunate that I was their target, since it is not that easy to kill me."

"I can see that. So how do you feel about joining the Aurors and being second-in-command? It seems you were impressed by Cecelia Ollerton." Miss Rowling stated.

"You are quite observant… I am delighted to join well-trained professionals, Miss Rowling and Hestia has done an excellent job rebuilding the Auror Office. I am sure, given time, we will solve most of the security problems in our society." Harry complimented.

Kingsley nodded, "I can assure you that soon there will be some powerful charms placed on the entrance to remove concealing enchantments and Imperius curses on visitors to the Ministry. We don't want a repeat of the intrusive security from the previous year but some measures will have to be taken."

"Thank you Minister. The Wizarding public has high hopes for your period in office. Now I have a deadline to catch…"

"I hope you don't share any detailed information on our plans and security measures, Miss Rowling." Hestia interrupted the reporter.

"Don't worry, Miss Jones. I will be careful not to disrupt your operations here. After all, the Minister must have some faith in my integrity to only invite me out of all the reporters…. Have a good day." Ms. Rowling replied.

"Thank you, Joanne." Kingsley shook her hand as the reporter walked out the door.

"I assume you trust her?" Hestia asked with a raised eyebrow at Kingsley.

"She seemed polite and honest to me…. at least no Quick-Quotes quill." Harry observed.

"I trust her to be fair." Kingsley affirmed.

"That's one of the reasons I asked for her." Percy addressed for the first time and then continued to Harry, "That was some duel; I hope you are fine."

"I am alright but I need to go to George's shop now." Harry replied and turned around to face Hestia, "Start without me if you have to, and fill them in on the recent events. Hopefully I'll be back soon." He then looked at the Minister and went on, "Kingsley, I assume you know about 'the thief's downfall' in Gringotts and are probably planning to do something similar in the Ministry entrance?"

Kingsley smiled, "And it won't even get you wet."

"That's good… and before I forget, can you please enlighten, Hestia about the special meeting we had. You are free to tell her anything you wish… that is if you get time…" Harry suggested with a grin.

Kingsley groaned, "Not you too… Arthur has given me enough grief."

"Where do you think the twins got it all from?" Arthur laughed.

"Alright you two, no more guffaws at our expense. We have important work to do." Hestia reproached and then she picked up black robes from one of the chairs, handing it to Harry, "Here, take your Auror robes and identification tag. I have already made changes to it, stating your new status."

They had obviously prepared for him in advance of today. Harry took the stuff and examined the rectangular piece of pliable card. It had the Ministry of Magic insignia in the right corner and stated:

**Harry James Potter**

**Lieutenant Head Auror**

**Auror Office, British Ministry of Magic**

**Since May 1998**

"Congratulations son." Arthur grasped his shoulder.

"Thanks…" Harry paused, taking a deep breath and then said, "I will see you all soon."

****

The sun was up high in the sky, warming the air to several degrees, as Harry apparated into Diagon Alley and started walking at a brisk pace in the direction of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. He was glad that the Auror robes were imbued with a permanent temperature-control charm. Shop number 93 seemed to be really busy as there were several people walking in and out of the extravagant shop; George had certainly worked hard to have a grand re-opening and it was paying off. He made his way through the crowd trying to keep a low profile and entered the store.

Harry made his way to the counter and greeted, "Hey, Angelina."

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Angelina asked.

Harry shrugged casually, "Just thought I should drop by for lunch. Where's…" He stopped as he felt familiar pair of hands encircle him from behind, "Good afternoon to you too, Ginny."

"You are alright… you are alright…" Ginny mumbled a few times against his back as she took deep breaths.

"Angelina, can you tell George that we will be upstairs." Harry told her with a smile as he pulled an emotional Ginny into an embrace. People were starting to take notice of the couple and several of the young witches were now openly staring.

Angelina bobbed her head as she took the next customer, "Sure thing, Harry. I will send George along with the food he is bringing from the leaky cauldron." She then bellowed at the patrons, "Gawking is rude! Now pay for the products…"

Harry at once led Ginny to the back room and up the stairs to George's flat.

As soon as he had settled down on one of the couches, he gave her a deep kiss and asked, "Are you ok, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head as she grasped his robes and pulled him closer, "I am alright now. Sometime during the morning, I started to feel uneasy. I didn't know until I felt you come in the store that I was worried about you."

Harry took a huge gulp of his favorite intoxicating aroma and smiled, "Our subtle magical bond must be getting really deep if you could sense my dangerous duel earlier."

Ginny jerked her head, "What happened?!"

"Couple of Aurors who tested me, were imperiused…. One of them used a few killing curses but I was prepared." Harry tried to alleviate her worry and ran his hand through her hair.

Ginny trembled a little, "How?"

"It seems the remaining death eaters are getting help from Theodore Nott. I am assuming that some of Draco's old cronies are also assisting." Harry answered as he took out Fawkes from his pocket and placed him on one of the nearby, soft cushions.

"Fawkes ate one of the killing curses!" Ginny shrieked, "How dangerous was this duel, Harry?!"

"Calm down, love… I had to call him after I had to use my personal obstacle to save one of the Aurors. I finished things quickly after that. Kingsley is already planning to place some enchantments to deal with imposters and controlled ministry workers." Harry explained.

Ginny glared at him, "You look me in the eye and tell me you weren't pre-occupied with testing their abilities." Harry backed away as she kept on in a deadly tone, "I know your tendency to be reckless, Harry James Potter."

"I am sorry, Gin but I was disillusioned the whole time. It is a dangerous job and you know I had to make sure that capable wizards and witches are protecting my back…. Don't you want that?" He pleaded for her to understand.

Ginny's stony face crumpled as she once again clutched on to his robes and choked out, "Please Harry…. Please…. Be careful… I don't know what I will do with myself, if something happened to you."

Harry's couldn't stand seeing his beautiful angel in such distress and he started kissing the stray tears on her face, "I love you so much, my red-haired angel… Nothing can ever take me away from you, now… I don't want to go anyplace, where you can't follow me right away." He paused as he wiped the rest of her face with his hand and smiled, "Now please stop before George comes up and starts beating me for making you cry."

Ginny gave him a weak smile and hugged him, "No words can describe my love for you Harry."

Just then they heard the door open and George call out, "Stop what you two are doing! I don't want to see any excessive display of affection, in my own flat."

Ginny giggled and called back, "All clear!"

"Oh look at that, our little Harry looking all prim and proper, dressed in official Auror robes… Now start eating…" George snickered as he placed the food on the center table.

"That's Lieutenant Head Auror to riff-raff like you." Harry mimicked Percy's most officious tone.

George gaped at him, completely forgetting to laugh at his impression, "They made you second-in-command?!"

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful. I am so sorry. Here, you were trying to comfort me and you didn't even get the chance to tell me about it. Congratulations, love." Ginny said with a peck on his cheek, as she handed him one of the plates filled with pieces of chicken roast and salad.

George coughed and added, "Yeah congratulations but I am not kissing you. Though, why were you comforting Ginny… and what happened to Fawkes?" George pointed to the clucking chick.

"Two of the Aurors who were dueling me, were under the Imperius curse. Things just got a little dangerous; nothing I couldn't handle." Harry waved his hand indifferently between the bites of his food.

Ginny glared and sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, a few killing curses is just a 'little' dangerous." Harry visibly shrunk into the couch.

George just shook his head as he responded, "You probably know more than most of us, how capable he is in a duel, Ginny. Restraining, the remaining death eaters, isn't going to be an easy job and he looks well enough."

Ginny sighed as she pulled Harry towards her, "I am still trying to get used to him being in danger from wizards, other than Voldemort."

"Thanks Gin." Harry simply smiled as he gave her a one-arm squeeze around her waist.

George picked up his butterbeer bottle, "So any word from Ron or Hermione?"

"No, they are probably too busy snogging." Harry grumbled.

"Awww… Is Harrikins missing his other halves?" George teased with a laugh.

Ginny laughed as well, "You know they told us that they weren't going to use a patronus for messages, unless there was any trouble…. They will be back sometime this week. So you can play with them all you want, then."

Harry at last managed to smile and responded after taking a sip of his butterbeer, "Well this was fun guys but I have to get going now. We have some planning to do."

"Alright, Harry… I have to go back to work as well. Be careful out there." George replied and then discreetly left the couple alone.

"I knew he had some brains." Harry joked but then pulled Ginny closer for a kiss and said in a husky tone, "I will always come back to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright… Now go get those sorry arses." Ginny commanded before suddenly pulling him up, alongside her.

"Fawkes…"

"Don't worry I'll take care of him. Now go before you are late." Ginny said as she playfully slapped his behind.

"Ok, I'm leaving…." Harry replied as he walked away and after pausing at the door for a moment said one last time, "Love you."

"Me too… Just be safe… my Harry…" Ginny whispered as Harry left her, hoping it would be only a few hours.

****


End file.
